1970
by Akida27
Summary: W 1970 Lord Voldemort dopiero dochodził do władzy. W tym czasie w szkole były nie tylko dwie z trzech sióstr Black, ale też Lucjusz Malfoy, Frank Longbottom i jego przyszła żona, bracia Prewett, Huncwoci i wiele innych postaci, które poznaliśmy na kartach powieści J.wling. Opowiadanie będzie o nich wszystkich i o wyborach, jakich dokonywali.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Sobotnie poranki w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu zawsze były leniwe. Część uczniów już zjadła śniadanie i teraz wygodnie rozpierali się w fotelach, próbując zebrać się w sobie i zrobić coś produktywnego. Część zaś dopiero zbierała się do Wielkiej Sali, czekając na przyjaciół albo po prostu sennie snując się po pokoju lub gapiąc w kominek, w którym jeszcze żarzyły się polana dorzucone wczoraj. Nikt się nie spieszył – nie wisiało nad nimi widmo McGonagall, która ostatnio miała tak paskudny humor, że za spóźnienia karała nie tylko odjęciem punktów od Domu, ale także wlepiała szlabany. Można było spokojnie poleniuchować, zanim przyjdzie czas na odrobienie zadań i może odrobinę nauki.  
Narcyza Black siedziała na kanapie, jak zwykle wyglądając perfekcyjnie. Cała zresztą była chodzącą doskonałością – trzymała się prosto, jakby ktoś jej przywiązał kij od szczotki do pleców, włosy miała idealnie rozczesane i ułożone, jej cera była wręcz nieprzyzwoicie blada i gładka. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że dzień w dzień poświęcała kilka godzin tylko i wyłącznie swojemu wyglądowi, aby utrzymać wizerunek. Od zawsze słyszała od matki, że musi o siebie dbać i nigdy nie pokazywać się nikomu zaniedbana. Zresztą nie tylko to od niej słyszała – Druella Black była kobietą, która lubiła mówić dużo i na każdy temat. Miała swoje zdanie i czuła się spełniona tylko w momencie, gdy mogła się z nim podzielić, co w towarzystwie swoich córek robiła bardzo często. Narcyza westchnęła i lekko potarła skronie – kolejne wykłady matki były coraz nudniejsze i dużo bardziej przydałyby się Andromedzie niż jej. A skoro o niej mowa… Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok znad rozpoczętego wypracowania z wróżbiarstwa i powiodła nim ku siostrze, która siedziała na jednym ze stołków obitych przyjemnym w dotyku, zielonym pluszem. Wydawała się być nieobecna – spoglądała przed siebie pustym wzrokiem i najwyraźniej zapomniała, że obserwować może ją każdy, bo zaczęła się lekko ślinić. Narcyza zacmokała z dezaprobatą. Nie wiedziała, jak obudzić siostrę równocześnie nie zwracając na nią zbytniej uwagi. Skupiła się z całej siły, próbując użyć legilimencji – owszem, dopiero się uczyła tej trudnej sztuki, ale szło jej na tyle dobrze, że mogła „dotknąć" umysłu Andromedy. Gdyby tylko udało jej się choć na chwilę przyciągnąć wzrok tej wariatki! Chrząknęła cicho, mając nadzieję, że to zwróci jej uwagę, ale zamiast tego w jej stronę spojrzało tylko kilka dziewcząt z jej klasy, po czym jak na komendę odwróciły się do siebie i zaczęły szeptać gorączkowo. Cyzia żachnęła się w duszy i powiodła za wzrokiem Andromedy, chcąc znaleźć punkt, w który tak intensywnie się wpatrywała… Wyglądało na to, że jest nim stolik stojący tuż obok Narcyzy. Klnąc na czym świat stoi i już w myślach szykując przemowę, którą uraczy swoją roztrzepaną siostrunię, dziewczyna upuściła niby to przypadkowo pióro. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, w końcu taki przedmiot nie robi zbyt dużo hałasu. W porządku. Teraz tylko przesunąć je delikatnie stopą, w stronę tego nieszczęsnego stołu… Świetnie. Narcyza wdzięcznie (a przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzała) osunęła się na kolana i na czworaka podpełzła w stronę pióra, przy okazji wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w Andromedę i przecinając linię jej wzroku. Oczy sióstr na moment się spotkały, ale to wystarczyło.  
Postarała się być delikatna, chciała w końcu jedynie otrzeźwić dziewczynę, a nie sprawić jej ból, jednak chyba nie do końca jej wyszło, bo tamta wzdrygnęła się i skrzywiła. Osiągnęła jednak swój cel – Dromeda poprawiła się na krzesełku, otarła usta i spojrzała niezadowolona już całkiem trzeźwo na młodszą siostrę. Wyraźnie była zła, że przerwano jej rozmyślenia. Narcyza żachnęła się w myślach – doprawdy, czy nie można poświęcić się swoim myślom w nieco bardziej… Komfortowym miejscu niż pokój wspólny? Pokręciła głową, równocześnie wzdychając cicho i po cichu wróciła na swoje miejsce. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył jej pokazu ekwilibrystyki na podłodze, bo to nie byłoby łatwe do wytłumaczenia. Już ona sobie porozmawia z Andromedą, kto to słyszał, żeby doprowadzać do _takiej_ sytuacji?! Zirytowana dziewczyna poprawiła się na kanapie, przeczesała ręką włosy i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do pisania wypracowania.

Doprawdy, czy profesor Winckler musiała tak ich męczyć tymi wszystkimi horoskopami? Owszem, Narcyza zamierzała zdać SUMy jak najlepiej, ale raczej nie chciała kontynuować akurat czegoś tak idiotycznego jak wróżbiarstwo. Tak naprawdę to nie zastanawiała się jeszcze nad swoją przyszłością… Westchnęła po raz kolejny, tym razem na tyle głośno, że zwróciła uwagę tego chudego pierwszoroczniaka z tłustymi włosami. Dziewczyna nie poświęciła mu jednak uwagi, jedynie spoglądała spod rzęs. Młodziak od początku swojego pojawienia się w Slytherinie zwracał uwagę – nie był słodkim dzieckiem, jakich było tu wiele, ani z wyglądu, ani tym bardziej z charakteru. Na imię mu chyba było Severus, jeśli dobrze pamiętała. Jego wielki nos okrutnie go szpecił, do tego chłopiec miał naprawdę niezdrową cerę, był wychudzony, a jego szaty wyglądały, jakby je sobie sam przerobił z worka na kartofle, tak były sprane i wytarte, do tego dużo na niego za duże. Starsze roczniki Ślizgonów uznały go za łatwy cel żartów i obelg, jednak dzieciak szybko pokazał na co go stać. Narcyza była świadkiem zaklęć, które wypowiedział, przeklinając trzecioklasistów, którzy uznali za zabawne wylać na niego wiadro pomyj, i musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem. Po trzeciej sytuacji, w wyniku której kolejni Ślizgoni lądowali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z coraz to dziwniejszymi dolegliwościami, wszystkie żarty ustały i młody Severus zdobył coś w rodzaju immunitetu. Wielu uczniów ze starszych klas automatycznie uznało, że chłopak musi być czystej krwi, mimo, że nikt nie wiedział tego na pewno. Teraz rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia blond Blackównie, najwyraźniej próbując ją rozgryźć dzięki tym kilku chwilom obserwacji. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i z powrotem całą uwagę skupiła na wypracowaniu. Młodzieniec nie mógł mieć pojęcia, że jej życie składa się z wielu takich obserwujących ją osób i nauczyła się ukrywać swoje myśli i uczucia przed dokładnie każdą z nich. Tylko Bella wiedziała czasem, co gnębi jej siostrę.  
Horoskop. Co za totalna bzdura. Jak można uważać, że ustawienie Marsa czy innego Jowisza względem Saturna ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Człowiek ma własny charakter, a on jest kształtowany przez lata doświadczeń i przeżytych wydarzeń, a nie przez kilka planet, które akurat ułożyły się tak, a nie inaczej. Narcyza absolutnie nie wierzyła w astrologię, nie czuła kompletnie sensu uczenia się tych bzdur. Co prawda SUMy musiała zdać, ale niezależnie od wyniku nie zamierzała kontynuować tego przedmiotu. Tak naprawdę planowała skupić się na zaklęciach i być może eliksirach – być może, bo wciąż nie wiedziała, jaka będzie decyzja jej ojca na ten temat. Tacie nie podobała się osoba Slughorna, z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że mężczyzna ma wiele kontaktów, dlatego wszystkie siostry Black były miłe dla profesora i czasem bywały na jego proszonych kolacyjkach, jednak nie zdradzały mu zbyt wiele z życia rodziny. Obrona przed czarną magią mogłaby być ciekawa, ale nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie nauczyć się czegokolwiek więcej. Matka bardzo dbała o jej edukację, znała więc nie tylko obronę ale i to, przed czym (w mniemaniu profesorów Hogwartu) powinna się bronić. Na pewno zrezygnuje nie tylko z wróżbiarstwa, ale też numerologii i starożytnych runów – nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby poświęcić jeszcze dwa lata na babranie się w cyfrach i szlaczkach. Znała podstawy, to wystarczyło. Uparła się za to, że będzie kontynuować zielarstwo i nawet wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne i twarde negocjacje z ojcem nie złamały jej woli. Jeśli było coś, co Narcyza naprawdę lubiła robić, to było to przebywanie w cieplarni, uprawianie ziół i krzyżowanie kolejnych gatunków w celu wyhodowania zupełnie nowych. Od matki wielokrotnie usłyszała zdanie, które normalnie na pewno by ją zniechęciło – wypowiedziane lodowatym tonem, brzmiące jak obraza, mimo, że w gruncie rzeczy było zupełnie neutralne: „To nie przystoi damie z rodu Blacków". Jednak tym razem nic nie było w stanie jej odciągnąć od swoich założeń i planów.  
Zanim skończyła zrobiło się południe i pokój wspólny opustoszał. Narcyza wyprostowała się i odciągnęła łopatki w tył, aby rozluźnić spięte mięśnie pleców. Przydałby się masaż, pomyślała z utęsknieniem. Cóż, w Hogwarcie nie miała do dyspozycji służby, która byłaby na każde wezwanie całą dobę i tylko marzyła, by spełnić wszystkie życzenia „panienki Black". Trudno, zadowoli się odpoczynkiem przez resztę dnia – wygodne łóżko i dobra książka powinny ją trochę zrelaksować. Może nawet pójdzie do kuchni po kubek gorącego kakao? Naukę najważniejszych eliksirów powodujących zamroczenie i wywołujących omamy zostawi sobie na jutro, wieczorem ewentualnie poćwiczy chwilę zaklęcie transmutujące mysz w poduszkę. Do tej pory nie udało jej się wyeliminować problemu wąsów, a to nieco psuło efekt. Na jej nieszczęście McGonagall była uparta i wymagająca, zwłaszcza, kiedy widziała, że uczeń ma potencjał, dlatego nie pozwalała jej odpuścić. Na razie jednak będzie musiała poczekać, aż Narcyzę nawiedzą kolejne chęci do prób.  
Rozejrzała się dokoła – jej siostra gdzieś wyszła, nie była w stanie powiedzieć czy poszła pospacerować po korytarzach czy przeciwnie, schowała się w sypialni. Zniknął też młody Severus, ale mogła się założyć, że poszedł do biblioteki – widywano go tam dużo częściej niż w pokoju wspólnym, najwyraźniej nie lubił być na widoku zbyt długo, jakby coś lub ktoś nauczyło go znikać z oczu. W kącie szeptały między sobą jakieś trzecioklasistki, najwyraźniej wymieniając się najnowszymi plotkami. Najbliżej Narcyzy, bo w fotelach przy stoliku tuż obok, najwyraźniej próbowali się uczyć szóstoklasiści. „Próbowali" jest tu słowem bardzo adekwatnym, bo z nich wszystkich jedynie Lucjusz Malfoy spoglądał w książkę. W tym czasie starszy Lestrange i Yaxley udawali, że robią cokolwiek produktywnego, a tak naprawdę zajmowali się czarowaniem papierowych samolocików, które latały po całym pokoju wspólnym, a oni chichotali idiotycznie. Narcyza westchnęła, tym razem nie starając się nawet tego zrobić cicho. Doprawdy, ci ludzie mieli szesnaście lat, a zachowywali się jakby byli trzpiotowatymi trzecioklasistkami, które zachwycają się kolejnymi chłopcami przechodzącymi korytarzem. Zawiesiła dłużej wzrok na Malfoyu – wysoki blondyn, niezmiennie noszący długie włosy, mimo tego, że wielu uczniów nabijało się z niego. Ich odcień był bardzo podobny do jej własnego, choć miała wrażenie, że mają bardziej popielaty poblask. Nie mogła nie zgodzić się z obiegową opinią – Lucjusz był przystojny i to cholernie. Miał arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, poruszał się z gracją, zarówno podczas walki, jak i spacerując po błoniach. Jakby urody było mało, los nie poskąpił mu także rozumu – był jednym z najlepszych uczniów na roku, nauczyciele w większości się nim zachwycali, a od kiedy został prefektem, nosił głowę jeszcze wyżej, niż wcześniej.  
Dawno nie wpatrywała się w niego tak długo i chyba musiał wyczuć, że go obserwuje, bo uniósł głowę znad tomiszcza leżącego na stole. Miał zimne, szare oczy, takie, które przeszywały człowieka na wskroś i przyprawiały o nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Powoli opuściła wzrok w geście, który zazwyczaj stosowała wobec ojca – nie odwracała głowy, ani nie uciekała spojrzeniem tylko odwracała je spokojnie, w geście szacunku. Matka zawsze jej wpajała, że kobiecie nie wypada patrzeć mężczyźnie zbyt długo w oczy, jeśli ten mężczyzna swoją pozycją ją przewyższał. To tyczyło się więc Cygnusa Black, wszyscy wujów, znajomych rodziców… No i Lucjusza Malfoya – jej przyszłego męża.  
Nie pamiętała ich zaręczyn, miała bowiem tylko trzy lata, kiedy do nich doszło. Wbrew tradycji, która nakazywała najpierw zadbać o zamążpójście najstarszej córki, Cygnus i Druella Blackowie zdecydowali się przyrzec właśnie jej rękę jedynemu synowi Abraxasa Malfoya. Narcyza nie była pewna, czy została wybrana ze względu na wiek, czy to jakieś inne powody grały tu rolę – dość, że umowa została zawarta, a data ślubu ustalona. Choć Narcyza doskonale wiedziała co ją czeka i znała swoje obowiązki, nie mogła się wciąż przełamać, żeby w ogóle zacząć rozmawiać z Lucjuszem. Widywała go w szkole, widywała na oficjalnych spotkaniach, czasem razem z rodziną odwiedzali go w jego rodzinnej posiadłości – i ciągle nie umiała się przekonać do dłuższej konwersacji. Bellatrix zdążyła już jakieś milion razy pokłócić się z jej narzeczonym, Andromeda raczej się nim nie przejmowała, a ona? Czuła niechęć. Prawdziwą niechęć, nie do końca możliwą do umotywowania. Brzydziło ją jego poczucie wyższości, nie lubiła też sposobu w jaki na nią patrzył – jakby uważał ją za głupszą i gorszą od siebie. Wiedziała doskonale, że może być to też jej wina – nie dała mu się tak naprawdę poznać, nie rozmawiała z nim, w jego towarzystwie zazwyczaj siedziała po prostu cicho i patrzyła w przestrzeń, ewentualnie przysłuchując się toczącej się konwersacji. Jednak to JEMU powinno zależeć – był mężczyzną, powinien chcieć dowiedzieć się czegoś o niej, zdobyć jej wierność i oddanie. Ich zaręczyny były wszak jedynie formalne, jej serce należało tylko do niej. Zresztą jej zamierzeniem było nie oddawanie go nigdy i nikomu. Dużo łatwiej jest zachować kontrolę nad sobą i swoim życiem, kiedy panujesz nad emocjami w pełni.  
Odrzuciła do tyłu włosy. Właśnie w tym momencie tuż koło jej głowy przeleciał jeden z zaczarowanych samolocików, który wplątał się w długie, efektowne kosmyki, ciągnąc ją niemiłosiernie.  
\- Natychmiast to zabierz, Yaxley! – krzyknęła wściekła dziewczyna, próbując złapać wciąż ruszający się kawałek papieru, który coraz głębiej wchodził w jej fryzurę. Jednak ta dwójka palantów tylko się śmiała, najwyraźniej zachwycona faktem zdenerwowania zazwyczaj spokojnej Narcyzy, Lucjusz zaś obserwował całą scenę z lekkim znudzeniem malującym się na twarzy. To tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło blondynkę – jego cholernym obowiązkiem było bronienie jej, a nie patrzenie z politowaniem na to, jak jego koledzy w jawny sposób się z niej naśmiewają. Pochwyciła samolocik i jednym machnięciem różdżki, którą zawsze trzymała pod ręką, sprawiła, że spalił się płomieniem, który nie dotknął nawet jej włosów. Wytrzepała popiół i posłała zimne spojrzenie trójce szóstoklasistów. – Wydaje wam się, że to jest zabawne? Zajęlibyście się może czymś pożytecznym, zamiast tymi idiotycznymi wygłupami. Z tego co pamiętam Yaxley, to twoi rodzice nie byli zachwyceni poziomem, jaki zaprezentowałeś podczas SUMów. Twoja matka wspominała coś nawet na temat wstydu, którym ją okryłeś. A ty, Lestrange… - Spojrzała na niego nawet nie kryjąc, jak bardzo ją brzydził jego widok. – Doprawdy, współczuję mojej siostrze konieczności przebywania z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż pół godziny. Jeśli we wszystkim jesteś tak beznadziejny jak w zaklęciach, to wasze małżeństwo będzie jedną z największych porażek na świecie. – Tymi słowami pożegnała ich i spokojnym, dumnym krokiem opuściła pokój wspólny.  
Celowo pominęła w swojej tyradzie Malfoya. Wiedziała, że jeśli by go obraziła to musiałaby przeprosić i tłumaczyć się przed matką, ojcem i prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed przyszłym teściem. Nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty – wolała dalej udawać, że chłopak nie istnieje niż musieć się korzyć. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czuła naprawdę okrutną wściekłość – jak mógł nie stanąć po jej stronie? Za trzy lata, kiedy tylko ona skończy szkołę, zamieszkają razem i oficjalnie zostaną małżeństwem. Czy wtedy też będzie udawał, że nie istnieje, będzie pozwalał ją obrażać i – co chyba najgorsze – będzie patrzył na nią z tą mieszanką znudzenia i politowania?  
Doskonale wiedziała, jak działają małżeństwa w rodach czystej krwi, matka uczyła ją tego od najmłodszych lat. Zadaniem żony było nie wychylać się, dbać o dom i przynosić zaszczyt mężowi. Miała być cicha i opanowana, każdy, kto ją widział miał podziwiać zarówno jej urodę, jak i obycie i wiedzę. Mężczyzna zaś miał dbać o byt, zapewniać obydwojgu dostatnie życie i chronić żonę przed wszystkimi atakami, tak fizycznymi, jak i dotyczącymi jej czci i godności. Ona starała się być taka, jak tego wymagała tradycja – on jawnie kpił ze zwyczajów. Wiedziała, że nie zniży się do jakiejkolwiek skargi, wolała załatwić to sama, choć jeszcze nie miała pojęcia jak.  
Spacer po zamku pozwolił jej się uspokoić i kiedy już otrząsnęła się z niewesołych myśli dostrzegła, że zawędrowała do sali wejściowej. Rozejrzała się, szukając wzrokiem znajomej twarzy, ale nie dostrzegła nikogo takiego. Postanowiła więc skorzystać z tej samotności i udać się do swojego azylu. Było jedno miejsce, gdzie mogła znaleźć spokój i wytchnienie – cieplarnia.  
Listopad rozgościł się już na dobre na błoniach Hogwartu – z rana trawnik pokrywał się szronem, a nawet w ciągu dnia temperatura nie rozpieszczała i większość uczniów zrezygnowała już ze spacerów na świeżym powietrzu. Tego dnia na szczęście nie padało, więc Narcyza owinęła się ciaśniej szatą i najszybciej jak mogła przeszła nie tak znowu wielką odległość od drzwi wejściowych do najbliższego budynku cieplarni. Nie przejmowała się brakiem odpowiedniej odzieży czy rękawic – wiedziała, że profesor Sprout zawsze trzyma kilka zapasowych par, choć nie każdy wiedział, gdzie ich szukać. Po cichu weszła do szklarni numer jeden – na szczęście nikogo tu nie było, miała więc przed sobą kilka godzin spokojnego bycia sam na sam z roślinami. Przeszła przez pomieszczenie i weszła do kantorka znajdującego się po drugiej stronie. Zazwyczaj to tam można było się przebrać, poza tym profesor Sprout prowadziła swoisty „dziennik odwiedzin" – każdy uczeń był zobligowany do wpisania swojego nazwiska, domu i klasy a także powodu wizyty. Wszystko było oczywiście obwarowane odpowiednimi zaklęciami tak, że wpisanie nieprawdy było niemożliwe, a wyniesienie czegokolwiek z cieplarni poza własnymi rzeczami wiązało się z uruchomieniem alarmu, który natychmiast ściągał opiekunkę Hufflepuffu, co najmniej zirytowaną zawracaniem jej głowy. Nie było więc mowy o jakiejkolwiek kradzieży roślin do własnych celów.  
Narcyza uzupełniła swoje dane i standardowo w rubryczce „co tu robisz?" wpisała „relaks". Narzuciła na siebie szatę ochronną, zgarnęła parę rękawic i zaszyła się pomiędzy grządkami, które profesor Sprout pozwoliła jej przeznaczyć na mały, prywatny ogródek zielny. Miała rękę do roślin, sama nie wiedziała skąd ta łatwość w rozpoznawaniu gatunków i przyswajaniu ich właściwości. Mało kto wiedział, że dziewczyna uwielbia zajmować się zbieraniem kwiatów, kłączy, liści i robieniu z nich naparów, które trzymała w kuferku pod łóżkiem. Gdyby tylko Slughorn wiedział, jak wielką jego uczennica miała kolekcję wywarów, mogących połowę zamku położyć do skrzydła szpitalnego… Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl – na szczęście nie wiedział. Dlatego też mogła wykorzystać swoją wiedzę i umiejętności, żeby nieco ustawić do pionu swojego drogiego narzeczonego. Dotknęła ostrożnie liścia kiełkującego dopiero eleuterokoku kolczastego – ten maluch mógł jej pomóc i miała nawet pomysł jak.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Zegar wybił godzinę dziesiątą. Cygnus Black potarł skronie w geście irytacji i kolejny raz posłał ciężkie spojrzenie swojej żonie, siedzącej nieopodal. Deszcz równomiernie bębnił w okna, a w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień – wszystko to mogło stworzyć przyjemny i przytulny nastrój, jednak atmosfera w salonie była wręcz lodowata. Druella popatrywała na męża spod długich rzęs, jednak były to ukradkowe spojrzenia, za wszelką cenę mające pozostać niezauważonymi. Nie była pewna co tym razem tak zirytowało mężczyznę, że od dwóch dni chodził skrzywiony i jedyne, co dla niej miał, to zimny ton i nieprzyjemne miny. Opuściła głowę niżej i udała, że skupiona jest tylko i wyłącznie na robótce, którą trzymała na kolanach.  
Ich małżeństwo od początku nie było takie, jak sobie to wyobrażała w młodzieńczych snach. Jako młoda dziewczyna marzyła, że jej mąż będzie ją kochał i wielbił, będzie jej dawał kwiaty, czekoladki, otwierał przed nią drzwi, a przed ludźmi nie będzie mógł przestać jej chwalić i zachwycać się nią. Rzeczywistość jednak nie była taka różowa – Cygnus był człowiekiem oschłym, niezbyt wylewnym (choć to raczej eufemizm) i rzadko udawało się go chociażby skłonić do dłuższej rozmowy, nie mówiąc już o długich dysputach przy kominku, o których czytała z zapartym tchem jako nastolatka. Pamiętała doskonale dzień, w którym pierwszy raz go spotkała – wysoki, postawny mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami i ciężkimi powiekami. Nie można go było uznać za przystojnego, ale najpiękniejsza w rodzinie Druella przymknęła na to oko, uznając, że na pewno narzeczony nadrobi charakterem i obyciem. Kiedy pierwszy raz zaszła w ciążę miała nadzieję, że wszystko się zmieni – mąż zaczął okazywać jej czułość, troszczyć się o nią, przejmować jej potrzebami. Cieszyła się i chłonęła jego uwagę jak kwiat wodę… Do czasu aż ich pierworodnym dzieckiem okazała się Bellatrix. Kiedy się urodziła, Cygnus przestał odzywać się do żony i przez pierwszy miesiąc w ogóle nie chciał zobaczyć córki. Był wściekły – marzył o synu i nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że się go nie doczeka. Kobieta wiedziała doskonale, że zachowanie męża nie jest normalne – jej znajome rodziły dziewczynki i nie spotykała je za to kara. Na Merlina, zresztą o jakiej karze mówimy?! Jakie miał prawo ją krzywdzić za płeć dziecka?! Nic jednak nie mogła zrobić, bo choć starała się wciąż go pociągać i uwodzić to żadna nowa suknia czy biżuteria nie mogła już naprawić ich relacji, które przecież nigdy nie były idealne.  
Cygnus również wspominał akurat te czasy, popatrując na dom, w którym pełno było typowo damskich ozdóbek, bibelotów i dekoracji. Powiedzieć, że był rozczarowany po pierwszym porodzie to jak nie powiedzieć właściwie nic. Czuł się oszukany, skrzywdzony. Przecież obiecywano mu, że ta kobieta urodzi mu syna, da mu dziedzica! Zwalczył wtedy jednak początkową niechęć do żony i zbliżył się do niej po raz kolejny, ale po trzeciej córce stwierdził, że z tą kobietą jest coś nie tak i przestał sypiać z nią w jednej sypialni. Od czasu narodzin Narcyzy nie odwiedził już żony w nocy, a wszelkie męskie potrzeby zaspokajał w burdelach. Często jednak nawet podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu czuł niechęć połączoną z wściekłością – czuł się upokorzony, upodlony. Zwłaszcza, kiedy starsza przecież od niego Walburga urodziła po sobie dwóch kolejnych synów, dwóch dziedziców rodu Blacków, a on? Trzy dziewczęta, a żadna nie przekaże nazwiska!  
Z nową porcją irytacji spojrzał wściekle na żonę. Czy ona nie mogła pojąć, że nie ma ochoty na jej towarzystwo? Upierała się, że będzie z nim spędzać wieczory, choćby miała po prostu siedzieć obok i nie odzywać się słowem. Na początku mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale z czasem nawet cicha obecność Druelli zaczęła go irytować. Wiedział doskonale, że nigdy jej nie kochał, ale teraz nawet jej nie tolerował. Kiedyś była naprawdę piękna, ale z czasem mu obrzydła tak bardzo, że nie umiał nawet zmusić się do spojrzenia na nią jak na kobietę. Była teraz tylko kłopotem i dostarczała mu coraz to nowych zgryzot. Przeczesał wciąż bujne, siwiejące odrobinę włosy i powiódł wzrokiem po fotografiach wiszących na ścianach. Wszystkie przedstawiały członków rodziny, zarówno jego rodziców i teściów, jak i jego córki. Ech, córki…  
Wiedział dobrze, że jedyne, co może zrobić to dobrze wydać wszystkie trzy za mąż. Dopilnować, żeby wyszły za porządnych czarodziejów czystej krwi. Skoro nazwisko Black nie zostanie z jego strony przedłużone to przynajmniej jego córki będą rodzić synów odpowiednim mężczyznom! O dziwo, najszybciej poszło z Narcyzą. Cygnus skrzywił się na wspomnienie negocjacji, jakie prowadził z Abraxasem Malfoyem – ten facet był wariatem i gdyby nie jego koneksje, trzymałby się od niego najdalej, jak to możliwe. Oczywiście Blackom zależało na zaręczeniu najstarszej córki, jednak Abraxas kategorycznie odmówił ożenienia syna „z tymi ciemnymi". Do dziś Cygnus nie pojął dlaczego takie cholerne znaczenie miały jasne włosy i oczy Narcyzy, ale kiedy stary Malfoy ją zobaczył omal nie umarł ze szczęścia.  
\- Co za szczęście, że chociaż jedna z waszych córek odziedziczyła urodę po matce! – zawołał wtedy porywając na ręce niespełna trzyletnią dziewczynkę, która zapiszczała radośnie i zaczęła ciągnąć go za długie włosy (swoją drogą Cygnus nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego ten facet porządnie się nie ostrzyże). Wydawał się być autentycznie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, jakby taki wygląd był najważniejszą cechą człowieka. Cóż, grunt, że zaręczyny były potwierdzone i jedna z dziewcząt mogła być już spokojna swojego losu.  
Z Bellatrix było trudniej. Choć jej ojciec nie był zachwycony faktem, że jego pierworodne dziecko okazało się być płci żeńskiej, nie mógł ukryć, że Bella była jego – krew z jego krwi. Tak samo pewna siebie i dumna, tak samo pełna pogardy dla mugoli. Nawet wygląd odziedziczyła tylko po nim – ciężkie, grube i ciemne włosy, duże oczy przykryte ciężkimi powiekami, długie rzęsy, arystokratyczne kości policzkowe… Nie mógł udawać, że nie był dumny, kiedy na nią patrzył. Jednak znalezienie jej męża okazało się niełatwym zadaniem – Bellatrix była uparta i kiedy ktoś jej się nie spodobał nie było mocnych, by ją przekonać do tej osoby. W ten sposób odrzuciła połowę kandydatów. W końcu zrezygnowany Cygnus przedstawił jej Rudolfusa Lestrange'a – bez wielkich nadziei, w końcu chłopak był od niej trzy lata młodszy i w tamtym momencie był zaledwie jedenastoletnim gówniarzem, ledwo umiejącym trzymać różdżkę. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy Bella nie tylko nie zabiła kandydata, ale po kilku dniach sama poprosiła o kolejne spotkanie! Merlinie, jaki był wtedy szczęśliwy, że wreszcie będzie miał to z głowy! I faktycznie, udało się! Zaręczyny odbyły się dwa miesiące później!  
Pozostało mu już tylko jedno zmartwienie. Andromeda była zawsze tą dziwną spośród jego latorośli. Bella była podobna do niego, Narcyza była wykapaną matką – Andromeda zaś była niepodobna do nikogo. Uparta, chodziła własnymi ścieżkami, często głowę miała w chmurach. Nieraz gubiła się na tyle skutecznie, że nikomu nie udawało się jej znaleźć, nieważne, jakich zaklęć użyto. Nie można jej było nazwać klasyczną pięknością, ale nie była też szkaradna. Tym bardziej Cygnus był wściekły, że do tej pory nie znalazł dla niej odpowiedniego męża – że też wszystkie rody czystej krwi były ze sobą skoligacone! Mniej lub bardziej, każdy kolejny kandydat był dla Andromedy kuzynem. Irytowało go to, zwłaszcza, że nie chciał wydawać jej za byle kogo – na wstępie odrzucił Yaxleya, tak nisko nigdy nie zejdzie. Wykluczeni byli też synowie Prewettów i Weasleyów, swoją drogą to cud, że te dwa rody pozostają ciągle czyste przy swoich upodobaniach do mugoli.  
\- O czym myślisz, mój drogi? – Z rozmyślań wytrącił go przymilny i jakże irytujący głos Druelli. Spojrzał na nią wściekle, urażony samym faktem, że śmiała mu przerwać. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Rosierowie nie byli tego warci – wolałby nie mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, ale za to mieć spokój od tej kobiety, niż użerać się z nią przez resztę życia za kilka marnych koneksji. Odburkując coś niewyraźnie pod nosem wrócił do swoich rozmyślań.  
Czy mogło to być by w całej Anglii nie było już nikogo, z kim mógłby zeswatać córkę? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie, w dodatku czuł, że z roku na rok Andromeda ma coraz gorszą opinię – no bo dlaczegóż to nie mógł tak długo znaleźć jej męża? Nikt nie powiedział mu tego wprost, ale był przekonany, że szepczą za jego plecami, że spiskują i śmieją się z niego. Nie, nie mógł do tego dopuścić, musiał coś z tym zrobić!  
\- Żono, proszę, podaj mi papier i pióro – powiedział w zamyśleniu, nie zauważając uważnego spojrzenia, jakie posłała mu Druella.  
\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała, wciąż utrzymując ten pełen pokory ton, jednak jej twarz wyrażała coś zupełnie innego – inteligentne spojrzenie badało twarz męża, jakby Druella chciała wyczytać z jego myśli, co też planuje tym razem. Równocześnie przesunęła w jego stronę to, o co prosił.  
\- Twój brat ma znajomych w dalekiej Rosji, prawda? Wspominał coś ostatnio o jakimś synu przyjaciela, który uczy się na piątym roku w Durmstrangu…?  
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć rzeczony temat, jednak w jej głowie zapaliła się lampka – po cóż Cygnus pytał o znajomych Adrwina?  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. – Młody Antonin podobno jest bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem, świetnym w pojedynkach i zaklęciach. Oczywiście Wladimir – tak ma na imię jego ojciec, jeśli dobrze pamiętam – jest z niego bardzo dumny, martwi go jedynie gorący temperament chłopaka. Ale to pewnie kwestia wieku, wyrośnie z tego.  
Cygnus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął pisać list do szwagra, w którym prosił o kontakt do Wladimira Dołohowa. Miał nadzieję, że ta krótka wymiana korespondencji zakończy się sukcesem. Czuł, że ognista krew młodego Rosjanina może się przydać w poskromieniu jego krnąbrnej córki.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sowiarnia w Hogwarcie była chyba najmilszym miejscem dla Andromedy. Jeśli tylko dziewczyna była odpowiednio cicho, to sowy nic sobie nie robiły z jej obecności i wtedy nareszcie odnajdywała spokój – tu nikt na nią nie patrzył, nikt nie oceniał, nikt niczego od niej nie chciał. Siadała sobie po prostu pod ścianą i mogła zająć się dowolną rzeczą – czy to lekturą, czy po prostu zwyczajnym rozmyślaniom. Zazwyczaj uciekała tu, kiedy miała dość Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu i przytłaczającej obecności innych uczniów. Dzisiaj jednak potrzebowała czasu, niczego więcej – czasu, by się uspokoić, przemyśleć wszystko i powstrzymać się przed wyrzeczeniem się swojej rodziny. Wiedziała, że będzie miała problemy, bo podczas kiedy ona siedziała tutaj, w klasie transmutacji McGonagall prowadziła zajęcia, na których Andromeda powinna być i wykazywać się umiejętnościami transmutacji międzygatunkowej. Trudno, wierzyła, że jakoś się z tego wytłumaczy, w każdym razie nie wyobrażała sobie wrócić w tym momencie do sali, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.  
Ale wiedziała, wiedziała, że to się źle skończy, już kiedy zobaczyła ich rodzinną sowę – płomykówkę zwyczajną o nieco pompatycznym imieniu Aquila – wlatującą do Wielkiej Sali. W poniedziałkowe poranki zazwyczaj przychodziło dużo poczty – nowe wydania gazet, listy od stęsknionych rodziców, przesyłki z magicznej poczty wysyłkowej… Ale Andromeda nie spodziewała się niczego, co sowa mogłaby jej przynieść. Przez bardzo krótką chwilę liczyła na to, że list przeznaczony jest dla Narcyzy, ale ptak rozwiał jej wątpliwości z wdziękiem lądując tuż obok półmiska z tostami i upuszczając na jej - na szczęście pusty – talerz dwa listy. Andromeda była przekonana, że kiedy tylko to zrobi, natychmiast odleci, ale o dziwo Aquila postanowiła najwyraźniej poczekać, aż jej pani odpisze, bo uparcie stała na stole wpatrując się w nią złotymi oczami. Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki obie koperty i obejrzała je dokładnie. Były zaadresowane przez dwie inne osoby i natychmiast rozpoznała oba charaktery pisma. Cóż takiego się stało, że i matka i ojciec postanowili do niej napisać? Z całą pewnością nic dobrego, to było jasne. Wykorzystując fakt, że nikt nie zwracał na nią specjalnej uwagi wymknęła się z Wielkiej Sali i natychmiast udała do sowiarni, aby tak w spokoju zapoznać się z treścią przesyłek. Choć miała złe przeczucia nie spodziewała się czegoś tak okropnego.  
Pierwszym listem, który otworzyła, był ten od ojca. Podświadomie czuła, że mają one ze sobą coś wspólnego, a mężczyzna jednak pisał częściej do córek niż matka – nie oszukujmy się, ona nie pisała nigdy, bo i po co? A i listy tatusia nie należały do takich, które dostawali jej znajomi. Nie było w nich troski, a zawsze jedynie polecenia lub wyrzuty, że coś zrobiły źle. W każdym razie Andromeda ostrożnie rozdarła kopertę, by następnie powoli wyjąć z niej jedną, małą kartkę, zapisaną ciasnym, ale starannym pismem:

Andromedo,

Zdecydowałem już, kto zostanie Twoim mężem. Jako, że nie potrafiłaś mi samodzielnie przedłożyć żadnej rozsądnej kandydatury, zmuszony jestem wydać Cię za Antonina Dołohowa – syna przyjaciela twego wuja, Adrwina. To młodzieniec zaledwie dwa lata młodszy od ciebie, pełen wielkiej mocy i, jak przeczuwam, stworzony do wielkich czynów. Pochodzi z Rosji i uczy się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Durmstrang, dlatego też nigdy nie poznałaś tego czarującego młodzieńca. Ja wymieniłem z nim kilka listów i jestem przekonany, że jest to odpowiednia dla Ciebie partia. Liczę na to, że i Ty, moja córko, zachowasz się odpowiednio i przyjmiesz tę informację ze spokojem i godnością. Chciałbym, abyś zaczęła nawiązywać bliższe relacje z Antoninem (przesyłam ci jego adres, byś mogła posłać mu sowę tak szybko, jak to możliwe), ponieważ sama doskonale wiesz, że Twój wiek nie pozostawia nam wiele czasu.  
Twój Ojciec  
Cygnus Black

Nie wierzyła. Wręcz nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że on to zrobił. Że chce to zrobić, poprawiła się w myślach, jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło! I nie wydarzy, Merlin mi świadkiem, że mu na to nie pozwolę! Wściekle odrzuciła list od siebie, jakby nie był to zwykły kawałek papieru, lecz co najmniej łajno. Jak on mógł?! Czy tak zachowywał się prawdziwy ojciec?! Gotowy był wydać ją za zupełnie obcego mężczyznę, ba! Za dziecko jeszcze, toż to piętnastoletni knypek! Andromeda przeczesywała włosy, raz po raz zawijając dokoła nadgarstka długie pasma, licząc na to, że ten zachowany od dzieciństwa zwyczaj pomoże jej się uspokoić. Zaczęła też wściekle chodzić po całej sowiarni, miotając się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę – było jej aktualnie całkowicie obojętne, czy będzie płoszyć sowy i ile będzie musiała znów pracować na to, by pozwoliły jej tu przesiadywać w spokoju.  
Co miała teraz zrobić? Oczywiście wszyscy oczekiwali, że się zgodzi. Co zrobiliby, gdyby jednak nie powiedziałaby „tak"? Dla ojca nie byłoby problemem opłacić odpowiednich urzędników, by zaręczyny, a pewnie i od razu cały ślub, odbyły się szybko i bez problemów, jednak magii nie dało się oszukać. Andromeda słyszała, że jeśli ktokolwiek nie był pewien lub miał wątpliwości, moc czarodzieja „odrzucała" zawierane małżeństwo i nie dochodziło ono do skutku – czy stać ją jednak było na to, by w taki sposób sprzeciwić się ojcu? Nigdy jej nie uderzył, ale mogła sobie wyobrazić, co by z nią zrobił, gdyby tak się zachowała. Ślub zawsze był wydarzeniem publicznym, zwłaszcza w rodzie Blacków – taki wstyd uderzyłby Cygnusa prosto w jego rozbuchane ego. Matka pewnie przez tydzień nie wyszłaby z domu… Andromeda zaniosła się szaleńczym chichotem, w którym słychać było, że zaraz zacznie łkać. Kusiło ją, by odpisać ojcu, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swoje decyzje, jednak powstrzymywały ją od tego strach i poczucie, że jest na straconej pozycji. Od dziecka uczono ją, że ma się słuchać starszych i nawet, jeśli nie zgadzała się do końca z takim postępowaniem, ciężko było się przeciwstawić w tak otwarty sposób. Odetchnęła głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić i sięgnęła po list od matki. Nie mogło być gorzej, a być może raz jeden ta stanie po jej stronie?

Andromedo,

Wierzę, ze otrzymałaś już list od ojca. Muszę Ci wyznać, że mnie również nie ucieszyła wiadomość o decyzji, jaką podjął. Choć wiem, że syn Wladimira Dołohowa jest z całą pewnością porządnym człowiekiem, nie spodziewam się, byś zaznała szczęścia u boku młodszego od siebie i nieznanego ci zupełnie mężczyzny. Wiesz, tak jak i ja, że Twój ojciec nie spocznie, dopóki nie sprowadzi Antonina do Anglii i nie przeprowadzi waszych zaręczyn, więc proszę, nie próbuj się burzyć.  
Córko, całe życie próbowałam was nauczyć, że trzeba nosić głowę wysoko i nigdy nie pokazać, że jest się pokonaną. Chciałam, byście zrozumiały, że drogą do władzy nad mężczyzną nie jest otwarte rządzenie nim, lecz manipulacja i dawanie mu tego, czego chce. Nie mogę sprzeciwić się Twojemu ojcu, Andromedo, i Tobie również nie radze tego robić. Przyjmij tę sytuację z dumą i odwagą. Łatwo Ci będzie panować nad młodym Antoninem, jeśli odpowiednio go do tego przygotujesz. Sądzę, że Wladimir nie zdążył go jeszcze nauczyć, jak poskromić kobietę, to szansa dla Ciebie. Wykaż się swoją inteligencją i zrób to, czego się od Ciebie oczekuje.  
Twoja matka

Druella Black

Andromeda westchnęła. Z jednej strony otrzymała wsparcie, z drugiej – nie czegoś takiego się spodziewała. Miała panować nad… Jak mu tam było? Antoninem? Merlinie, przecież ona nie chciała go nawet znać, jak miała nad nim panować?! Chorym był pomysł, że zgodzi się na to wszystko! Jak matka mogła od niej oczekiwać, że to zrobi? Wiedziała doskonale, że Druella sama wielokrotnie manipulowała mężem, nieraz pokazywała córkom, jak to robić. Uczyła je kłamstw i krętactwa, zanim jeszcze nauczyła je porządnie mówić. Cygnus nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć, że jego żona sama podtykała mu odpowiednie kochanki, którym on lekkomyślnie opowiadał o wielu rzeczach, o których nie chciał wspominać żonie. Przekupne kobiety zaś biegły tam, skąd płynęły pieniądze – prosto do Druelli Black, która wiedziała dokładnie wszystko. Kobieta nie ukrywała tego przez dziećmi, przeciwnie, chełpiła się tym i stawiała takie postępowanie za wzór. Andromeda z obrzydzeniem patrzyła, jak jej siostry chłoną każde słowo matki, jak potakują jej. Wiedziała, że nie we wszystkim się z nią zgadzają, jednak sama ich uległość i posłuszeństwo przyprawiały ją o mdłości. Ona sama uważała takie zachowanie za całkowicie niewybaczalne, podłe i okrutne. Nie chciała takiego małżeństwa, nie chciała się tak zachowywać. Jednak jak miała uciec od takiego losu?  
Przez jakiś czas tkwiła w miejscu, wpatrując się w piątą żerdź po lewej stronie, jednak robiła to, właściwie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Rozmyślała nad tym, jak ma postąpić i która opcja przyniesie najmniejsze możliwe straty, ale kompletnie nie była w stanie wymyślić niczego, co choćby w małym stopniu brzmiało jak dobry plan. W końcu westchnęła głośno, zgarnęła z podłogi drugi z listów i obydwa spaliła krótkim machnięciem różdżki – jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby ktokolwiek niepożądany przeczytał cokolwiek. Podjęła jednak jakąś decyzję – musiała znaleźć Narcyzę i porozmawiać z nią. Były siostrami, ona musi stanąć po jej stronie, a być może pomoże jej cokolwiek wymyślić. Szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem skierowała się w stronę drzwi sowiarni. Kiedy już miała sięgać do klamki te otworzyły się jednak z impetem, uderzając dziewczynę. Krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i bólu, od razu łapiąc się za nos. Szybko odkryła, że ten nie krwawi, nie wyczuwała też, by był złamany.  
\- Uważaj, co robisz! – wrzasnęła na chłopaka, który stał jak osłupiały, po czym wyminęła go i zbiegła w dół. Doprawdy, bezczelne są te dzieciaki, myślała. Nawet nie przeprosił!  
Kiedy zeszła na dół, zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że wciąż trwają lekcje, a siostra prawdopodobnie jest w którejś z klas. Nie mogła tak po prostu wejść i wywołać jej z zajęć. Zerknęła na zegarek – transmutacja miała się zaraz skończyć, spędziła w sowiarni o wiele więcej czasu, niż sądziła. Nie było sensu teraz pokazywać się McGonagall na oczy – nadrobi sama materiał i na następnych zajęciach spróbuje być jak najmniej widoczna, może uda jej się uniknąć pytań o to, gdzie się podziewała w czasie lekcji. Westchnęła cicho – tak, oczywiście, już widziała, jak nauczycielka transmutacji przymyka oko na wymigiwanie się od uczęszczania na jej przedmiot… Cóż, pozostało jej jakieś piętnaście minut do zaklęć, bezpieczniej więc chyba będzie, jeśli uda się już pod odpowiednią klasę. Niespiesznym krokiem skierowała się na trzecie piętro.  
Była już w połowie schodów pomiędzy piątym a czwartym piętrem, kiedy jeden ze schodków zwyczajnie zniknął, a noga uwięzła jej w dziurze.  
\- Szlag by to trafił! – wrzasnęła, a jej słowa potoczyły się echem po pustej klatce schodowej. Przez własny krzyk usłyszała jednak głośne chichoty, które najwyraźniej dobiegały z korytarza, do którego wiodły otwarte drzwi. Andromenda, mogąc spojrzeć na to wejście z góry, bez trudu odkryła, że chowa się w nim kilkoro drobnych chłopców – najwyraźniej pierwszo-, no góra drugoklasistów. – Hej! Widzę was! To nie jest zabawne, natychmiast mnie wypuśćcie!  
Odpowiedziały jej jeszcze głośniejsze śmiechy, które najwyraźniej miały być w zamyśle przytłumione. Dziewczyna, wbrew samej sobie, sama się uśmiechnęła. Próbowała policzyć postacie, które cisnęły się na siebie, próbując wciąż się schronić za drzwiami, jednak chłopcy tak się w siebie wciskali, że było to niemożliwe. W końcu z tego półmroku wyszedł chłopaczek o piaskowych włosach i nieco zdezorientowanej minie, jakby do końca nie wiedział, jak ma postąpić w tej sytuacji.  
\- My… Ja – podkreślił z mocą – przepraszam bardzo za ten głupi dowcip. Mówiłem im, żeby tak nie robili, ale w ogóle mnie nie słuchali. – Wydawał się być zażenowany, co chwila zerkał w kąt, z którego wyszedł i z którego wciąż do uszu Andromedy dobiegały śmiechy. – Oni są czasami tacy dziecinni… Może ja pomogę? – Zapytał nieśmiało, postępując kilka kroków do przodu.  
\- Jak ci na imię? – zapytała dziewczyna, nawet już nie kryjąc rozbawienia, które objawiało się na jej twarzy lekkim uśmieszkiem. Cała ta sytuacja była w sumie kuriozalna – oto ona, siedemnastoletnia Andromeda Black, dała się złapać w pułapkę założoną przez głupiutkie dzieciaki, które prawdopodobnie zaledwie kilka tygodni temu pierwszy raz wzięły do ręki różdżkę. I tkwiła teraz z nogą uwięzioną pomiędzy schodkami, nie mogąc się uwolnić. Czy to nie było zabawne?  
\- Ja… Remus… Proszę pani – dodał po chwili wahania chłopiec, co do tego stopnia już rozśmieszyło Ślizgonkę, że wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, Remusie. Nie musisz mnie tytułować panią, nie musisz się mnie też bać. W gruncie rzeczy to wasz kawał był całkiem zmyślny i zabawny, jednak jeśli mi zaraz nie pomożecie to spóźnię się na kolejne już zajęcia, a tego nie popuści mi ani Flitwick, ani nawet Slughorn, sam rozumiesz. Jesteś Gryfonem, tak? – zapytała, zerkając na krawat w czerwono-złotych barwach, który przekrzywił się nieco pod szyją drobnego chłopaczka. Andromeda pomyślała z rozczuleniem, że tego dzieciaka nikt nigdy nie nauczył porządnie wiązać tego elementu garderoby. Kiedy przytaknął kontynuowała. – Kojarzę cię. Wiem, z kim się zadajesz. Mój kuzyn to kawał łobuza, nawet teraz pozwala, żeby ktoś inny odkręcał jego czyny. – Podniosła głos, chcąc, by każde słowo dotarło do pozostałych chłopców, którzy wciąż ukrywali się w ciemnym korytarzu. – Musisz pamiętać, że Syriusz Black to tchórz, nie można na nim polegać.  
\- Sama jesteś tchórz! – Oburzony głos dobiegł ją jeszcze zanim drobny, czarnowłosy jedenastolatek wyskoczył zza drzwi, gotów bronić swojego honoru. Za nim, równie żywo, wyszedł kolejny ciemnowłosy chłopaczek w okularach, którego włosy były tak rozczochrane, jakby od tygodni nie widziały grzebienia. Gdzieś tam za nimi czaił się czwarty z bandy – niski i pulchny blondynek o wyglądacie przypominającym gryzonia. Andromeda przewróciła oczami i gestem nakazała dzieciakom podejść do niej i pomóc jej uwolnić się z tej śmiesznej pułapki. We czterech udało im się ją dźwignąć tak, że jej noga wyskoczyła z pomiędzy schodków i dziewczyna stanęła pewnie na wyższym stopniu. Odetchnęła wreszcie, po czym surowo spojrzała na kuzyna.  
\- Syriusz, jeżeli jeszcze raz to na mnie będziesz testował swoje umiejętności to przysięgam, że zemszczę się na tobie okrutnie. Czy się rozumiemy? – Oczywiście, że żartowała. Uwielbiała swojego ciotecznego brata – uroczego psotnika, który już teraz zapowiadał się na przystojnego mężczyznę. Jakimś cudem ciotce Walburdze nie udało się zindoktrynować starszego syna, który buntował się jak mógł przeciwko całej „tradycji rodu Blacków". Andromeda pamiętała doskonale, jak ojciec w listach naśmiewał się z siostry, że przeżywa prawdziwy wstyd – od niepamiętnych już czasów wszyscy Blackowie trafiali do Slytherinu, jakież więc zdumienie spadło na całą rodzinę, kiedy Syriusz trafił do Gryffindoru! Ostatni raz tego rodzaju skandal zdarzył się w ich rodzinie, kiedy ich daleka kuzynka Luctretia wyszła za Ignatiusa Prewetta.  
\- Tak tylko gadasz – odpowiedział chłopak szczerząc zęby w szczerym uśmiechu. Zaraz zarzucił niedbale rękę na ramiona Remusa. – Poza tym, to totalnie nie ty miałaś w to wpaść! Stary Pringle zawsze o tej porze schodzi na dół patrolować teren przy Sali Wejściowej. Ostatnio dał Jamesowi – wskazał chudzielca w okularach – szlaban! Nie mogliśmy mu tego puścić płazem!  
Jego święte oburzenie rozczuliło Andromedę. Poczochrała kuzyna po włosach, mrugając konspiracyjnie do zawstydzonego Remusa i dumnego z siebie Jamesa. Nie uszło też jej uwadze, że czwarty z chłopców stoi trochę z boku, jakby nie był pewien, czy to bezpieczne, by identyfikować się z tą grupą.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie mogliście – potwierdziła dziewczyna. – Tylko następnym razem bardziej uważajcie. Gdybyście mieli pecha trafić na kogoś innego, to moglibyście źle skończyć. I na Merlina, dzieciaki – nigdy, nigdy powtarzam, nie zostawajcie na miejscu zbrodni, żeby popatrzeć na ofiarę!  
Chłopcy wpatrywali się w nią z czcią i powagą, kiwając głowami, jakby przekazywała im co najmniej prawdę objawioną. Wydawało się, że właśnie znaleźli sobie osobę, która zdobyła u nich szacunek i której słowa były dla nich od tej pory świętością. Syriusz promieniał dumą – w końcu to jego kuzynka była taką fantastyczną osobą!  
Andromeda pożegnała się z chłopcami, przy okazji grożąc im, że jeśli dowie się, że nie poszli na jeszcze którąś lekcję, osobiście zgłosi to McGonnagal (czego oczywiście by nie zrobiła, jako, że sama miała u niej na pieńku w tym momencie. Cóż, młodzi Gryfoni nie muszą tego wiedzieć) i udała się na zaklęcia, tym razem wyciągając krok. Trochę czasu jej uciekło, na tyle sporo, że dotarła pod klasę równo z profesorem Flitwickiem. Niziutki czarodziej spojrzał na nią surowo, zaganiając ją dłonią do klasy.  
\- Proszę, proszę, panno Black! Nie będziemy czekać na nikogo, mamy masę pracy!  
Dziewczyna usiadła na pierwszym lepszym krześle, starając się wtopić w tłum i zniknąć profesorowi z oczu. Za późno zdała sobie sprawę, że tuż obok siedzi nie kto inny, jak Rita Skeeter. Andromeda w duchu załkała, jednak nic już nie mogła zrobić. Cóż, trzeba będzie się skupić i udawać, że wścibska koleżanka nie istnieje. Tak, dokładnie tak zrobi, nie da się sprowokować, nie odpowie na ani jedno jej słowo…  
\- Czemu nie było cię na transmutacji, Andromedo? – pytanie padło prawie natychmiast po tym, jak tylko profesor Flitwick skończył czytać listę obecności i odwrócił się, by zza katedry wyjąć przygotowane wcześniej płonące jaja salamander ognistych. Rita była korpulentną blondynką o krótko ściętych włosach i prześwietlającym człowieka spojrzeniu. Nosiła okulary, choć większość uczniów nabijała się, że robi to tylko po to, by wyglądać inteligentniej – zdaniem większości zresztą, absolutnie nic to nie dawało. Znana była całej szkole, bo chyba każdemu zdążyła już w ten czy też inny sposób zaleźć za skórę – a to wpychaniem się w prywatne sprawy, a to złośliwą plotką, a to donoszeniem do nauczycieli… Jeśli w Hogwarcie coś się działo, to pewnym było, że Rita o tym wie. Była typem samotniczki – nawet we własnym domu nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie przyjaciół, bo nie umiała trzymać języka za zębami, a każda powierzana jej tajemnica stawała się prędzej czy później smakowitą plotką.  
Andromeda spojrzała ciężko na swoją sąsiadkę z ławki, jednak nie odpowiedziała jej. Zaraz odwróciła wzrok, próbując skupić się na zapisywanych na tablicy instrukcjach, dotyczących powolnego ostudzania jaja salamandry – jak mówił profesor Flitwick na ich poziomie wiedzy zwykłe zamrożenie było zbyt prostackie. Jednak Rita nie zamierzała odpuścić i przez resztę lekcji szeptała coraz to nowe pytania. Gdzieś w połowie zajęć Andromeda poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie skierować strumienia zimnej wody na sztucznie ufryzowane włosy Skeeter zamiast na jajo, jednak uznała, że przyniosłoby jej to zbyt wiele kłopotów. Z całą pewnością zacięta Ślizgonka nie puściłaby jej tego płazem i zaczęła węszyć dokoła jej osoby, byle tylko wyciągnąć na jej temat jakiś smakowity kąsek, który potem rzuciłaby niby mięso na pożarcie szkolnym plotkarzom. Nie warto, powtarzała sobie brunetka, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zirytowana namolnym zachowaniem koleżanki. Merlinie, jak też ją irytowała ta głupia, pusta lala!  
Kiedy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek, nie czekała nawet na pozwolenie od profesora, by wstać. Zerwała się na równe nogi, wrzuciła niedbale do torby pergamin, pióro i kałamarz z atramentem, po czym posłała nienawistne spojrzenie Ricie i wybiegła z klasy. Nie miała pojęcia, że blondynka odprowadza ją uważnym spojrzeniem aż do drzwi.  
Cały dobry humor, w jaki wprowadziło ją spotkanie z Syriuszem i jego kolegami, wyparował. Znów powróciły niewesołe myśli dotyczące listów od rodziców i ich treści. Na całe szczęście teraz miała przerwę obiadową, a to oznaczało, że może znaleźć Narcyzę i poradzić się jej. Stanęła przy wejściu i wypatrywała w tłumie blond włosów siostry – w Hogwarcie nie było drugiej dziewczyny o tak jasnych i pięknych puklach, dlatego był to sposób sprawdzony i pewny. Szybko odnalazła wzrokiem dwie Ślizgonki – jedną blondynkę i jedną wściekle rudą. Andromeda dopchała się do nich i dotknęła lekko ramienia Narcyzy. Ta odwróciła się i zmarszczyła brwi widząc zmartwioną twarz starszej siostry.  
\- Mogę cię prosić, Cyzo? – zapytała Andromeda, odkrywając przy okazji, że głos jej drży. Odchrząknęła, chcąc udać jakąś chorobę czy problemy z gardłem. Po chwili przeniosła też wzrok na Gwen. – Wybacz, ale naprawdę muszę ją dziś porwać. Obiecuję zwrócić w nienagannym stanie.  
\- Jasne, rozumiem. Widzimy się później? – Gwendolyn uśmiechnęła się do obu sióstr Black i udała się do Wielkiej Sali. Narcyza zaś poszła za brunetką do pustej klasy, do której wejście znajdowało się zaraz obok Sali Wejściowej.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytała, gdy obie weszły do środka, a Andromeda rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcia wygłuszające. – Źle wyglądasz… Jesteś blada i wydajesz się przerażona. Coś się stało? Widziałam, że dostałaś dzisiaj sowę – to tata?  
Andromeda po raz kolejny musiała przyznać, że jej siostra jest naprawdę bystrą osobą. Fakt, że była na pozór zimna i niedostępna nie oznaczał, że świat zupełnie jej nie obchodził – wręcz przeciwnie, była świetną obserwatorką i często widziała nawet więcej, niż powinna. Zazwyczaj uważnie analizowała całą sytuację, po prostu nie zajmowała sobie nią głowy. Na pewno też nie była Ritą Skeeter – Narcyza nie szukała informacji na siłę, po prostu umiała wyciągać odpowiednie wnioski z tego, co ją otaczało.  
\- Ja… - Sama nie wierzyła, że tak łatwo przyszło jej się rozpłakać. Złość, żal do rodziny, poczucie bezsilności – to wszystko sprawiło, że to jedno słowo wywołało u niej potok łez, które nie przestawały płynąć, gdy opowiadała siostrze o całej historii. Narcyza oczywiście od razu doskoczyła do niej i przytuliła ją, głaszcząc po włosach i szepcząc cicho, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć strach i niepewność – od kiedy wyrosły z wieku dziecięcego nieczęsto płakały i taki wybuch emocji nie był codziennością.  
Minęła chwila, zanim Andromeda całkowicie się uspokoiła i Narcyza mogła w pełni dojść do głosu. Starsza dziewczyna usiadła na ławce i, cichutko czkając, oddychała nieco spazmatycznie, starając się tym samym nie dopuścić do kolejnego płaczu.  
\- To… To chore – mruknęła młodsza chodząc wciąż w tę i z powrotem. Bawiła się różdżką, którą turlała między dłońmi i przerzucała z ręki do ręki, jakby to miało pomóc jej się skupić. – To zupełnie niesamowite, że naprawdę postawił cię w takiej sytuacji. Bella miała chociaż wybór, nikt jej niczego nie nakazywał. Ja byłam dzieckiem, to normalne, że nikt nie pytał mnie o zgodę. – Andromeda nie chciała się wtrącać i przerywać siostrze, ale w jej opinii zaręczanie małego dziecka również nie było do końca normalne. – Ale kazać ci… Kazać ci wyjść za obcego mężczyznę, którego nie znasz nie tylko ty, ale właściwie nikt z rodziny?  
\- Wujek Ardwin zna.  
\- Jego ojca! – żachnęła się Narcyza. – To zupełnie nie to samo. – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na starszą siostrę z mieszaniną ciekawości i strachu w oczach. – Co teraz zamierzasz? Napiszesz do tego… Antonina, tak?  
\- Nie zamierzam do nikogo pisać – powiedziała z nową mocą Andromeda, wstając i prostując się. Uspokoiła się, a początkowa wściekłość powróciła, napełniając ją siłą. – Nie zamierzam za nikogo wychodzić. Nie tak. Nie pozwolę im sobie tego zrobić.  
Narcyza wytrzeszczyła oczy. Andromeda wiedziała, że jej słowa musiały być dla dziewczyny sporym zaskoczeniem – była największą buntowniczką z całej ich trójki, a jednak nawet ona nigdy nie odważyła się otwarcie sprzeciwić rodzicom.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego – zaczęła niepewnie blondynka. – To… To samobójstwo. To zupełnie nierozsądne. Tak nie można. Dromedo, ja rozumiem – dodała szybko, widzą, że siostra już otwiera usta, by się z nią sprzeczać. – Naprawdę rozumiem! I jestem po twojej stronie, również uważam, że to przesada, ale…  
\- Przesada?! Cyza, to jest nienormalne! Na jakim świecie my żyjemy?! Jak on śmie sądzić, że wyjdę za obcego mężczyznę tylko dlatego, że jemu się tak podoba?! Jak śmie dyrygować moim życiem?! Naszymi losami?! Przecież on krzywdzi nas wszystkie!  
\- Zapędzasz się. – Narcyza zaczynała wyglądać na rozzłoszczoną. – Ojciec chce dla nas dobrze!  
\- Sama nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz! Zawsze dbał tylko o siebie! Bellatrix może tego nie widzieć, ale ty nie jesteś tak zaślepiona! Popatrz, co on robi!  
Najmłodsza z sióstr Black jakby straciła parę. Teraz to ona przysiadła – na krześle, elegancko, trzymając prostą postawę, tak, jak zawsze kazała im matka. Andromedzie zebrało się na wymioty – oto idealny przykład przyszłej żony i matki z rodu Blacków. Idealnego wyrobu, przedmiotu, towaru.  
\- Wiem. Wiem, że masz rację. Ale… To nasz ojciec. Nie możemy mu odmówić. Napisz do tego Antonina, proszę cię. Może… Może to porządny chłopak, może się dogadacie. – W głosie Narcyzy brzmiała nadzieja, jakby sama próbowała sobie wmówić, że jeśli tylko jej uparta siostra trochę spasuje, to na pewno wszystko się ułoży.  
\- Nie. Nie będę do niego pisać. Nie będę z nim rozmawiać. I nie wyjdę za niego, zobaczysz.  
Po tych słowach brunetka dziarskim krokiem pomaszerowała w stronę drzwi. Tuż przed wyjściem odwróciła się jeszcze i rzuciła do siostry przez ramię:  
\- A co do dogadywania się z narzeczonym – radzę, żebyś zajęła się na początku swoim, skoro uważasz, że sprzeciwianie się ojcu jest tak złym pomysłem. – Po czym opuściła klasę trzaskając na pokaz drzwiami.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Deszcz bębnił o szyby okien wieży Gryffindoru, jednak siedzący w pokoju wspólnym Gryfoni nie narzekali na pluchę i zimno – w kominku płonął ogień, wysokie płomienie trawiły kolejne polana, zalewając całe pomieszczenie przytulnym, ciepłym blaskiem i rozkosznym gorącem, które ogrzewało wszystko dokoła. Poniedziałkowe wieczory miały w sobie zawsze jakieś napięcie – po całym weekendzie wolności ciężko było się skupić, a następnego dnia miały nadejść nowe lekcje, nowe wyzwania i większość uczniów chciała się do nich porządnie przygotować. Na dworze od dawna było już ciemno – w listopadowe dni słońce zachodziło szybko, a mrok zapadał z zawrotną szybkością. Wieczór był jednak jeszcze stosunkowo wczesny – o tej godzinie pokój wspólny wciąż wypełniało sporo osób, a dokoła rozbrzmiewały głosy i śmiechy.  
Czwórka pierwszoklasistów siedziała wokół okrągłego stoliczka pod ścianą i pochylała się nad kawałkiem pergaminu, który rozłożyli na blacie. Rozmawiali żywo, jednak ściszali głosy, jakby nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek ich usłyszał. Co jakiś czas jeden z nich unosił głowę i rozglądał się szybko, najwyraźniej sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje.  
\- Tata mi opowiadał, że tu, o tutaj – mówił James Potter, wskazując miejsce na pergaminie – jest tajemne przejście. Na trzecim piętrze.  
\- Ale myślisz, że po tylu latach dalej tam jest? – zapytał z powątpieniem Remus Lupin, ostrożnie szkicując zarys korytarzy. – Możliwe, że zostało odnalezione przez nauczycieli i zamknięte…  
\- Nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie sprawdzimy – poparł Jamesa Syriusz Black, najwyraźniej już nieco znużony zbyt długim skupieniem. Odchylił się w fotelu, przeciągając i przewieszając przy okazji większość tułowia przez oparcie tak, że obserwował teraz cały pokój do góry nogami.  
Remus zerknął na przyjaciela i skrzywił się. Wyglądał na chorego – miał sińce pod oczami, jakby nie sypiał od miesięcy, jego twarz wydawała się zapadać w sobie, w dodatku skóra zrobiła się żółtawa i ziemista. Chłopak jednak konsekwentnie odmawiał wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym, co reszta grupy polecała mu zrobić już chyba z tuzin razy.  
\- Skoro tak uważacie – mruknął i powrócił do stawiania krótkich, ale zdecydowanych kresek. Jego rysunek mniej więcej przypominał już mapę trzeciego piętra szkoły, choć było na nim jeszcze kilka białych plam.  
\- Właściwie po co to robimy? – zapytał cicho Peter Pettigrew, który mówił właściwie najmniej i w gruncie rzeczy niewiele wnosił do całego przedsięwzięcia.  
\- Bo jak jeszcze raz się tu zgubimy, to któryś z nauczycieli w końcu wlepi nam szlaban, albo odejmie punkty. – James zburzył dłonią włosy w geście irytacji. Sam nie wierzył, że to się działo, jednak tak – on, syn Harolda Pottera, potomek rodu czystej krwi, gubił się w tej wielgachnej szkole! Po tym, jak kilka razy pomylił korytarze, zaczął wspominać coś o narysowaniu mapy, która im wszystkim uprości życie – będą przynajmniej wiedzieli gdzie jest jaka klasa, dokąd prowadzą które schody i ogólnie jak poruszać się po wiekowym gmachu. Tak więc od kilku wieczorów chłopcy, wykorzystując niewielki talent Remusa, rysowali po kolei mapy kolejnych pięter.  
\- Nie uważacie, że przebieranie tych wszystkich kartek będzie okropnie męczące? – Syriusz z początku zapalił się do roboty, jednak im dalej, tym bardziej marudził. Systematyczne rysowanie, zwłaszcza, kiedy dokładny Lupin zaczął nanosić na pergamin dosłownie wszystko, a James wciąż wpadał na pomysły, co by tu jeszcze uwzględnić, doprowadzało go do szału i zwyczajnie nudziło. Wolałby, żeby wszystko to miało jakiś cel, żeby chodziło o coś więcej. – Trzeba to chociaż połączyć w jedno. Na pewno znajdziemy jakieś porządne zaklęcie.  
\- Ale że jak? – Peter uniósł brew, dalej jednak nie podniósł zbytnio głosu. Odzywanie się przy nowych przyjaciołach wciąż sprawiało mu problem, jakby bał się, że za jedno niewłaściwe słowo wykluczą go ze swojej paczki. – W sensie… Chcesz to jakby zszyć? Zlepić?  
\- He? Nie, chcę to wszystko mieć na jednej stronie.  
\- I przywoływać potem jakąś super komendą odpowiednie piętro! – James klepnął Syriusza w ramię. Widać było, że perspektywa dorzucenia odrobiny magii do całego tego procederu potwornie mu się podobała.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, po czym zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „niech zgadnę, kto będzie tych zaklęć szukał", jednak Syriusz i James, zapaleni do nowego pomysłu, zignorowali go i zaczęli z podnieceniem dyskutować o nowych rozwiązaniach, które mogliby jeszcze zawrzeć w swoim gadżecie. W tym momencie podszedł do nich dość niski, jednak dobrze zbudowany chłopak, rudy jak marchewka i piegowaty tak bardzo, że właściwie nie sposób było dostrzec dokładnie, jaki ma kolor skóry pomiędzy brązowymi piegami. Uśmiechał się jak ktoś, kto właśnie wygrał największy los na loterii.  
\- Hej młodziaki! Stawiam wam dzisiaj piwo kremowe, żebyście się napili za mojego siostrzeńca! – Z tymi słowami postawił przed chłopcami cztery brązowe butelki, w których zakołysał się bursztynowy płyn. – William Artur Weasley! – Chłopak śmiał się jak szaleniec, wymachując trzymanymi w dłoni papierami. Najwyraźniej młodzi Gryfoni nie byli pierwszymi, których postanowił obdarować, bo teraz, gdy chłopcy rozejrzeli się po pokoju, już kilka innych osób trzymało butelki i wznosiło je w geście toastu w stronę rozwrzeszczanego rudzielca.  
\- T-to świetnie, gratuluję… - mruknął Remus nieufnie przypatrując się darowi i gromiąc wzorkiem resztę grupy, bowiem James i Syriusz od razu rzucili do otwierania butelek, a po chwili w ich ślady poszedł także Peter.  
\- Super stary! – Syriusz wstał, najwyraźniej chcąc poklepać tamtego po ramieniu, jednak szybko odkrył, że jest od niego sporo niższy i wyglądałoby to raczej śmiesznie. Schował więc rękę za plecy i przyjrzał się chłopakowi, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – Jesteś od Weasleyów?  
\- Nie, moja siostra wyszła za Artura Weasleya… Ja nazywam się Prewett, Fabian Prewett.  
Uścisnęli mu po kolei rękę i przedstawili się. Fabian pokazał im zdjęcia noworodka, wysłane mu przez szwagra – berbeć miał na nich góra kilka dni i właściwie poza płaczem i wymachiwaniem rączkami nie robił zbyt wiele, jednak widać było, że wuj może patrzeć na niego godzinami. Chłopcy oczywiście zapewnili go, że dziecko jest wspaniałe i na pewno wyrośnie na wielkiego czarodzieja, a potem Fabian odszedł, by uraczyć napojem kolejnych Gryfonów.  
\- Nie powinien tego rozdawać młodym, to może być źle widziane… - mruknął Remus, jednak pociągnął mały łyk z butelki. Ku jego zdumieniu napój w niczym nie przypominał mugolskiego piwa, którego kiedyś zakosztował jako ciekawskie dziecko – był dużo słodszy i wspaniale rozgrzewał.  
\- Daj spokój Remi, przecież to zupełnie nieszkodliwe i alkoholu w tym prawie w ogóle nie ma. Nikt cię nie zje za wypicie tego. – Syriusz nie miał żadnych oporów przed sączeniem swojej porcji.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę zupełnie nie zwracasz uwagi na to, co cię otacza? Fabian Prewett to prefekt naszego domu. Gdyby McGonnagal się dowiedziała, chyba by go zabiła!  
\- Dlatego się nie dowie – uciął James. – Swoją drogą to ciekawe – Prewettowie mają zasadniczo dobrą opinię wśród rodów czystej krwi, a Weasleyowie…  
\- Ym, wiem o czym mówisz. – Syriusz skrzywił się teatralnie. – Moja matka zawsze mi mówiła, żebym uważał na Weasleyów, bo to „zdrajcy krwi". – Jego talent w przedrzeźnianiu pani Black od samego początku potrafił rozbawić wszystkich, tak więc teraz też chłopcy zgodnie zachichotali. – Ale Prewettowie też raczej nie opowiadając się za dominacją czystej krwi, więc nie dziwi mnie, że się dogadali.  
\- Dalej trochę nie łapię tego wszystkiego… - mruknął Peter.  
\- Czego?  
\- No… Jak to możliwe, że całe rody mają jedną opinię? To głupie, nie? Każdy ma własną głowę i rozum i…  
\- Gdybyś wiedział, jak rodzice potrafią dzieciom wkładać ideologię do głowy, to byś się nie dziwił – przerwał mu Syriusz. Jego twarz była poważna, a ton tak zimny, że Peter zamilkł, a ani Remus ani James nie odważyli się odezwać. Chwilę tkwili w ciszy, po czym Black podniósł się z fotela. – Będę się kładł. Rano mamy eliksiry i… No. Także dobranoc wszystkim.  
Do sypialni odprowadziły go trzy pary oczu. Kiedy znalazł się już w, pustym na razie pomieszczeniu, odetchnął. Zmierzwił włosy, po czym od razu skierował się łóżka, by spod pościeli wyciągnąć pomiętą i pogniecioną piżamę – Remus nie potrafił go zmusić do trzymania swoich rzeczy w porządku. Postanowił też skorzystać dziś z jednego z prysznicy – gorąca woda dobrze mu zrobi.  
Sam się nie spodziewał, że jeden komentarz Petera – który na pewno nie miał nic złego na myśli i będzie musiał go przeprosić za swój ton – tak na niego zadziała. Zazwyczaj śmiał się ze swojej rodziny, szczególnie z matki. Jednak czasami trudno mu było ukryć, że bardzo mu ciężko z tym, jak wyobcowany się czuje. Od kiedy został przyjęty do Gryffindoru, nie dostał ani jednego listu od rodziców, wymieniał je jedynie z Regulusem, który nigdy za wiele nie pisał o rodzinie i sytuacji w domu. Nie wątpił, że kiedy pojedzie do domu na święta, matka nie oszczędzi mu słów krytyki. Ojciec za pewne okaże swoje niezadowolenie w typowy dla siebie sposób – nie odzywając się i ignorując starszego syna. Syriusz usiadł na wilgotnych kafelkach, pozwalając by ciepłe kaskady omywały jego ciało, a dokoła niego tworzyło się coraz więcej pary, która ukrywała go przed światem. Nie mógł jednak uciec przed samym sobą.  
Do końca nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał, kiedy wyruszał w podróż do Hogwartu. Cała rodzina odprowadziła go na peron 9 i ¾, choć wolałby, żeby zostawili go w spokoju i puścili samego już na dworcu King's Cross. Ale wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał miesiące wcześniej – wysoki, siwiejący i poważny ojciec pchał jego wózek z kufrem, za nim dreptała matka, dysząc i marudząc, co chwila pokrzykując dodatkowo na Regulusa, który najchętniej zajrzałby w każdą mysią dziurę. Syriusz szedł ostatni, powłócząc nogami i czując na sobie wzrok ludzi, słysząc szepty za plecami. „Widzicie go? Kolejny Black. Ciekawe, czy on też sympatyzuje z Sami-Wiecie-Kim?". Patrzył z obrzydzeniem na sztywnego ojca i rozlazłe cielsko matki – ostatnio coraz szybciej tyła, a jadła jeszcze więcej – i potrafił jedynie odliczać czas do jedenastej, kiedy na reszcie będzie miał to wszystko z głowy. Aż do świąt będzie sam, całe cztery miesiące!  
Czas mu się dłużył, ale kiedy w końcu wsiadł do pociągu, po tym, jak sztywno cmoknął matkę w policzek, poczuł natychmiastową ulgę. Jego przedział był pusty, dlatego rozparł się na całej długości kanapy, zrzucił buty i wyciągnął najnowszy numer magazynu „Liga brytyjska Qudditcha". W domu nigdy nie miał czasu, by spokojnie poczytać gazetę, ale teraz… Tak, teraz na reszcie zacznie robić to, na co ma ochotę.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak ktoś się do niego dosiadł.  
\- Tu wolne? – zapytał czarnowłosy chłopak w okularach, uśmiechając się do niego. Syriusz kiwnął głową i wstał, by pomóc tamtemu wciągnąć kufer. Razem wrzucili go na górną półkę i usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Nie zdążyli jednak porozmawiać, bo do przedziału, jak burza, wpadła rudowłosa dziewczynka, cała zapłakana. Zignorowała ich „cześć", nie zapytała nawet o miejsca – sama wtaszczyła kufer, po czym klapnęła na miejscu przy oknie i przycisnęła czoło do szyby, najwyraźniej próbując się uspokoić.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał ją ciemnowłosy chłopak, a Syriusz dotknął delikatnie jej ręki. Odskoczyła i posłała im obu takie spojrzenie, że natychmiast się od niej odsunęli.  
\- Wiesz, ile będziemy jechać? – zapytał Syriusz nowo poznanego chłopaka. Wyciągnął się wygodnie na siedzeniu, chcąc już teraz zająć jak najwięcej miejsca – przeczuwał, że zaraz przedział zapełni się dużo bardziej.  
\- Pewnie kilka godzin… Tata nie umiał mi powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się zamek, ale podobno na miejscu będziemy wieczorem. – Chłopak zaczął opowiadać Syriuszowi wszystko, co wiedział o miejscu, do którego jadą, a w tym czasie przedział się zapełniał. W pewnym momencie wślizgnął się też wysoki chłopaczek, który od razu usiadł przy oknie, naprzeciw dziewczyny. Chyba się znali, bo przez chwilę rozmawiali cicho.  
\- Ale jedziemy! – powiedział w końcu głośniej chłopak, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć radość. – To jest to! Jedziemy do Hogwartu! – Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, wycierając sobie oczy chusteczką. Najwyraźniej rozmowa jej pomogła. – Dobrze by było, żebyś trafiła do Slytherinu.  
\- Do Slytherinu? – Syriusz w sumie nie wierzył, że chłopak wtrącił się tak bez pardonu w czyjąś rozmowę, jednak tak się stało – w jego orzechowych oczach błyszczało rozbawienie. – Ktoś tutaj chce być w Slytherinie? Chyba się gdzieś przesiądę, a ty?  
\- Cała moja rodzina była w Slytherinie – odpowiedział Syriusz, czując zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach. Ani trochę nie bawiły go żarty ze Ślizgonów.  
\- Jasny gwint! A ja myślałem, że z tobą wszystko w porządku!  
\- Może zerwę z rodzinną tradycją. – Wyszczerzył zęby. – A ty gdzie byś chciał być, jak byś mógł wybierać?  
\- W Gryffindorze, gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota! – Chłopak udał, że wznosi niewidzialny miecz, a Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Jak mój ojciec. – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć dumę. Pewnie temat by się zakończył, gdyby nie prychnięcie, które dobiegło do nich spod okna. Czarnowłosy odwrócił się w stronę wyrostka, a Syriusz dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że tamten wygląda na chorego – był chudy, miał niezdrową cerę, a jego włosy prosiły się o wizytę u fryzjera. – Przeszkadza ci to?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział tamten, uśmiechając się drwiąco. – Skoro wolisz mieć krzepę, zamiast mózgu…  
-A ty gdzie byś chciał trafić, skoro brakuje ci i tego, i tego? – zapytał Syriusz, zły, że ktoś w taki sposób odzywa się do jego nowego znajomego. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś obrażał domy inne niż Slytherin – to mu tak bardzo przypominało rodziców, którzy uważali, że tylko Ślizgoni nadają się do czegokolwiek. Okularnik ryknął śmiechem, zaś rudowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na nich wyraźnie zniesmaczona.  
\- Chodź Severusie. Znajdziemy sobie inny przedział.  
\- Oooo… - Obaj zaczęli ją przedrzeźniać, próbowali nawet podstawić nogę wychodzącemu chłopakowi. – Do zobaczenia, Smarkerusie! – Krzyknęli unisono. Po wyjściu tamtej dwójki obaj śmiali się jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Co za dupek – Nastolatek w okularach przeczesał sobie włosy, sprawiając, że jego rozwichrzona fryzura nabrała jeszcze bardziej nieuporządkowanego wyglądu. –Widziałeś go w ogóle? Skąd on się urwał? – Pokręcił głową, a na jego twarzy wykwitła uraza i pogarda. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego ta dziewczyna tak go broni.  
\- Może to jej brat, albo coś? – zasugerował Syriusz, samemu w to jednak nie wierząc.  
\- Jego matka chyba musiała być gumochłonem, sądząc po tym, jak tłuste ma włosy. A ona… Nie rozumiem, dlaczego poszła za nim. No wiesz, mogła posiedzieć z nami, co nie?- Czarnowłosy zapatrzył się w okno, najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogąc przeboleć faktu, że nie udało mu się nawiązać kontaktu z rudą dziewczynką. Syriusz milczał, pozwalając mu chwilę sobie pomarzyć, jednak po chwili chrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
\- Latasz na miotle? – zapytał.  
\- Mój tata nauczył mnie latać zaraz po moich piątych urodzinach. Mama niby się burzyła, że jestem za mały i takie tam, ale jakoś ją przekonał. Jestem w tym świetny – dokończył z dumą tamten.  
\- Jesteś czystej krwi? – zainteresował się młody Black, czując, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Jego towarzysz jeszcze nie zapytał go o nazwisko, jednak w końcu będzie musiał się przedstawić… Nie wiedział sam, czy bardziej boi się odrzucenia, czy może też mdli go na myśl, że mógłby zostać potraktowany jako nowy przywódca „tępicieli szlam".  
\- Tak. – Uśmiech chłopaka nie wyrażał jednak dumy czy poczucia wyższości, co Syriusz przyjął z ulgą – był tak neutralny, jakby zapytał go o to, czy jest Brytyjczykiem. – No tak, nie przedstawiłem się! James Potter. – Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku drugiego.  
\- Syriusz Black. – Głos mu nieco zadrżał, ale uścisnął podaną mu dłoń.  
Nawet jeśli James pomyślał sobie coś w duchu, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Chłopcy szybko znaleźli wspólny język, opowiadając sobie o nowych trendach w quidditchu i porównując informacje, które zebrali o Hogwarcie i czekającym ich w nim życiu. Potter był dużo pozytywniej nastawiony do swojej szkolnej kariery – nie mógł się wprost doczekać latania, uważał, że już teraz nadawałby się do szkolnej drużyny. Sama nauka nieco mniej go obchodziła, choć oczy mu błyszczały, gdy opowiadał o pojedynkach.  
\- Tata mi kiedyś pokazywał, jak to wygląda. No wiesz, zabrał mnie na turniej pojedynków. Niesamowite, mówię ci! Ta szybkość, zwinność… To jak latanie, tylko na ziemi!  
\- Czad – przyznał Syriusz, czując, jak supeł w żołądku z każdą chwilą staje się coraz luźniejszy. Po raz pierwszy ktoś kompletnie zignorował jego pochodzenie i rozmawiał z nim o zupełnie zwyczajnych rzeczach. – Ja strasznie chciałbym pojechać na tor motocyklowy, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić tak, żeby… - Umilkł, nie dokańczając.  
\- Tor motocyklowy? – James zamrugał i zmarszczył czołowo. Już teraz Black zwrócił uwagę, że często to robi, gdy się nad czymś zastanawia lub czemuś dziwi. – To jakaś mugolska sprawa?  
\- Taaa… - Popatrzył nieufnie na chłopaka. Nie był pewien, czy może mu zdradzić swój sekret tak szybko. Nachylił się nieco do niego i szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Nikomu nie powiesz?  
\- No co ty! – Tamten wyglądał na oburzonego. – Ja nigdy nie wygaduję!  
Syriusz podniósł się i z podręcznej torby wyjął zrobiony przez siebie album, wypełniony powklejanymi zdjęciami motorów. Od dwóch lat kolekcjonował pisma, z których wycinał najlepsze fotografie, które następnie przeklejał na osobne kartki, a te łączył razem – tak stworzył właśnie swój największy skarb i tajemnicę, o której nie wiedział nikt, nawet Regulus. Wszystko to było nieco kanciaste, bo Black wszystko przygotowywał ręcznie, jednak miał zamiar – po nauczeniu się przydatnych zaklęć – przerobić album i nieco go ulepszyć.  
\- Popatrz – powiedział z nabożną czcią, przekładając kolejne strony. – Czy to nie jest świetne?! Chciałbym takiego mieć, one pozwalają się przemieszczać mega szybko!  
James przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem, ale posłusznie oglądał też pokazywane „cuda", choć najwyraźniej nie podzielał entuzjazmu Syriusza. Do końca trasy chłopcy opowiadali sobie o swoich pasjach, oczekiwaniach i planach na najbliższe tygodnie. Black wyznał młodemu Potterowi, że nie może doczekać się transmutacji, bo marzy o tym, by zamienić ukochanego kruka matki w wyżarty przez mole kapelusz, zaś Jamesowi ten pomysł tak się spodobał, że obiecał pomóc nowemu przyjacielowi, choćby mieli po nocach siedzieć nad poznaniem odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Obaj czuli, że połączyła ich niecodzienna więź opierająca się na zrozumieniu i przyjaźni.  
Syriusz czuł, że na zawsze zapamięta swój pierwszy wieczór w Hogwarcie. Zamek zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie, mimo, że wiele o nim słyszał z opowieści rodziny. Ogromny gmach wywoływał w nim respekt, ale czuł też niejasne przyciąganie – mrowiło go całe ciało, jakby wszystkie sekrety zamku czekały właśnie na niego, a duchy tych, którzy byli tu przed nim, szeptały mu do ucha, że wystarczy jedynie chcieć, by odkryć tajemnice, o których nigdy nawet nie marzył. Idąc do Wielkiej Sali co i rusz zerkał na Jamesa, który wyglądał na równie poruszonego. Profesor McGonnagal, która czekała na nich w korytarzu, zrobiła na nim wrażenie surowej, a jednak dobrej kobiety – podświadomie czuł, że może jej zaufać. Kiedy wprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali, jej ogrom i wspaniałość przytłoczyły go na moment. Na stołach lśniła zastawa, nad ich głowami rozpościerało się nocne niebo, czyste i iskrzące się od gwiazd. Światło dawały unoszące się w powietrzu świece, a było ich tak wiele, że, mimo późnej pory, w żadnym kącie nie krył się mrok. Profesor ustawiła ich na środku przed stołem prezydialnym, a Syriusz od razu zapobiegliwie ustawił się z przodu. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc słynną Tiarę Przydziału – wiele słyszał o tym przedmiocie i teraz czuł, jakby wreszcie spotkał słynnego wuja, którego nigdy nie poznał, a o którym każdy w koło opowiada. Rozejrzał się wokół – część uczniów szeptała, zastanawiając się, co też każą im zrobić, część wyglądała na bardziej zrelaksowaną, najwyraźniej wiedząc, że nie czeka ich nic złego. Kątem oka dostrzegł chłopaka, z którym pokłócił się James – znów stał w towarzystwie rudowłosej dziewczynki, tym razem ściskając ją delikatnie za rękę. Dziewczyna była bardzo blada i wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, chłopak zaś mówił coś do niej półgębkiem, chcąc jej najwyraźniej dodać otuchy.  
\- Teraz będę wyczytywać wasze nazwiska – zwróciła się do nich profesor McGonnagal. – Każdego wywołanego proszę, by wyszedł na środek i usiadł na stołku. Wtedy założę mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału, a ona wybierze wam wasz przyszły dom. Chciałabym, żebyście podeszli do tego poważnie – decyzja jest nieodwołalna, a od chwili wyboru na najbliższe lata, wasz dom stanie się waszą rodziną. – Odchrząknęła i rozwinęła pergamin, który trzymała w dłoni. – Baker, Amanda!  
Syriusz poczuł niemiły ucisk w żołądku. Lista szła alfabetycznie, co oznaczało, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Obrócił się, szukając wzrokiem Jamesa, który stał kawałek za nim. Tamten uśmiechnął się do niego – chyba w ogóle nie czuł stresu, za to był wyraźnie podniecony, nie mogąc się już doczekać. Posłał Blackowi oczko i uniósł kciuk do góry, jakby chciał powiedzieć „widzimy się za chwilę, wszystko będzie dobrze!". Ten odpowiedział mu słabym uśmiechem i natychmiast odwrócił się z powrotem, czując, jak w gardle rośnie mu jeszcze większa gula niż tak, którą przed chwilą czuł w brzuchu.  
Amanda została przydzielona do Ravenclawu, co wywołało ogromną radość i brawa przy drugim stole na lewo. Pucołowata dziewczynka szybko przebiegła całą Salę, jednak na jej twarzy malowała się ulga – chyba cieszyła się, że miała już to za sobą.  
\- Black, Syriusz!  
A więc to już. Wolno stawiając kolejne kroki wyszedł na podwyższenie, krzywo uśmiechając się do profesor McGonnagal. Usiadł na stołku i nagle czas jakby dla niego zwolnił – dokładnie widział twarze wszystkich dokoła, a jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Widział tam tak wiele znajomych twarzy… Znudzona mina Narcyzy, która raz po raz odgarniała długie włosy. Andromeda, która – czy to mogło być? – posłała mu pełen wiary uśmiech, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy. Wysoki i szczupły blondyn to pewnie Lucjusz Malfoy – Syriusz widział go kiedyś, gdy ojciec przyjmował Abraxasa w interesach. Masa innych, bezimiennych osób, które znał z widzenia, bo przecież widywał ich na Pokątnej czy na proszonych kolacjach rodziców. A z drugiej strony… Pełna entuzjazmu twarz Jamesa. Rudowłosa dziewczyna przyglądająca mu się z niechęcią. Drobny chłopaczek z przodu, którego twarz wyrażała absolutne przerażenie. Jego niebieskie oczy były ostatnim, co zobaczył, zanim profesor McGonnagal upuściła mu Tiarę na głowę.  
\- Mmm, pan Black… - usłyszał w uchu cichy głosik. Wzdrygnął się – nie spodziewał się, że Tiara ma zwyczaj rozmawiać z przydzielanymi uczniami. – Dawno nie było nikogo od was, a to zawsze takie ciekawe umysły… U ciebie też widzę to wszystko…  
Syriusz siedział patrząc w ciemne wnętrze kapelusza i próbował opanować szybko bijące serce. Nagle całkowicie zaschło mu w ustach, poczuł też, że dłonie nieco mu drżą. Nie był pewien, czy może pertraktować, czy powinien po prostu siedzieć cicho i poddać się temu, co nieuniknione?  
\- Pertraktować? – Głos Tiary wydał mu się tym razem rozbawiony, jakby sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek próbuje się jej sprzeciwić. – A cóż takiego chciałbyś ugrać? Ja to wszystko widzę – ambicja, chęć dążenia do celu, to wszystko już było… Tacy byli twoi rodzice, takie były i kuzynki, teraz ty przychodzisz do mnie właśnie taki.  
Nie jestem taki!, chciał krzyknąć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
\- Nie? – Głosik zamilkł, jakby kapelusz zastanawiał się nad czymś. – To wszystko tu jest, jednak… Tak… Jesteś inny. Ty chcesz należeć… Gdziekolwiek, prawda? Slytherin ci to da, tam jest cała twoja rodzina, będziesz razem z nimi…  
Tego już nie wytrzymał. Przekonany, że Tiara doskonale słyszy jego myśli (swoją drogą, czy to w ogóle jest legalne, żeby tak podsłuchiwać?), z wielką dozą spokoju i przygotowania wysłał w jej stronę spójną wypowiedź:  
\- Nawet się nie waż. Nie pójdę do żadnego Slytherinu. Masz mnie przydzielić do Gryffindoru, rozumiesz? Będę Gryfonem, bo chcę być Gryfonem, a ty mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz!  
Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał w uchu cichy chichot, jednak nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Sam nie wierzył, że się na to zdobył! Serce waliło mu jak młotem, kiedy poruszał ustami bezgłośnie wypowiadając „Gryffindor", smakując to słowo na języku. Czy mogło mu się udać? Czy jest szansa, że Tiara go posłucha?  
\- To może być naprawdę zabawne… Powodzenia Syriuszu Black… GRYFFINDOR!  
Nie zdążył już jej podziękować, bo profesor acGonnagal zabrała mu ją z głowy. Wstał i poczuł, że uśmiecha się szeroko. Sala była cicha i miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Jednak zaraz potem przez stół Gryfonów przetoczyła się fala oklasków – co najmniej jakby właśnie przyjęto do nich gwiazdę muzyki, najlepszego gracza quidditcha w Brytanii, ministra magii, czy kogoś podobnego. Z niezwykłą lekkością prawie pobiegł do swojego nowego domu, czując, że teraz już wszystko na pewno będzie dobrze, wszystko się ułoży.  
Ceremonia trwała i kolejni uczniowie rozchodzili się po Sali. „Evans, Lily" okazała się rudowłosą dziewczynką, która również trafiła do Gryffindoru. Syriusz nawet przesunął się, chcąc jej zrobić miejsce, jednak kiedy go zobaczyła, zmarszczyła tylko nosek i usiadła kilka miejsc dalej, ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę – najwyraźniej uznała, że samo zadawanie się z Jamesem skreśla go z listy potencjalnych znajomych. No cóż, jej strata, pomyślał, klaszcząc razem z innymi, gdy „Federick, Louis" został pierwszym Puchonem w tym roku. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że się na to zdobył – tak jawnie sprzeciwił nie tylko Tiarze, ale całej tradycji rodu Blacków. Nie był naiwny i doskonale wiedział, że matka szybko się o tym dowie, ale będąc szczerym, miał to kompletnie gdzieś. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się tak lekko.  
„Lupin, Remus" opadł obok niego, zanim w ogóle zdążył mu to zaproponować. To on był tym bladym chłopcem, którego oczy dostrzegł tuż przed założeniem Tiary – z bliska Syriusz mógł dostrzec, że ma bliznę na policzku i kilka drobniejszych na dłoniach.  
\- Cześć – przywitał go, uśmiechając się. – Już po wszystkim, co?  
\- Tak… - Tamten posłał mu niepewny grymas. Widać było, że jeszcze się trochę trząsł. – Gryffindor… Chyba nie jest tak źle, choć… Nie tego się spodziewałem, wiesz?  
\- Mów mi więcej! Jestem pierwszym Blackiem od… Od zawsze, który nie trafił do Slytherinu!  
\- Nieźle. – Remus najwyraźniej zaczynał się uspokajać – przestał siedzieć tak sztywno, rozluźnił też palce, które do tej pory zaciskał na szacie. – Masz tremę? W sensie… Oczekiwania pewnie były inne.  
\- Trochę – przyznał Syriusz. – Ale no co zrobię? Przecież sam sobie tego nie wybrałem. – Nie, no skąd. Ależ nie ma o tym mowy.  
Kiedy „Potter, James" został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, Syriusz krzyczał chyba najgłośniej ze wszystkich. Nowy przyjaciel usiadł po jego drugiej stronie.  
\- A jednak! – krzyknął, klepiąc Blacka w plecy z takim impetem, że ten aż się zachłysnął. – Jednak to zrobiłeś! Zerwałeś z tradycją!  
\- No patrz, udało mi się – odpowiedział chłopak, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. – Będziesz mnie musiał chyba zbierać z podłogi, jak moja matka ze mną skończy. Ukatrupi mnie, jak nic!  
\- Aaaa tam – James machnął ręką, najwyraźniej nie bardzo przejmując się tym, co też może powiedzieć pani Black. – Pogada, pogada i przestanie, moi też tak robią.  
Syriusz nie miał ochoty uświadamiać go, że Walburga Black nigdy nie przestaje, przeciwnie – nakręca się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu wybucha i wtedy to już ratuj się, kto może. Tego wieczora skupiał się już tylko na przyjemnych rozmowach i tym, że ma dokoła siebie serdecznych mu ludzi. Przedstawił też Remusa Jamesowi – Lupin wydawał się samotny i najwyraźniej nikogo tu nie znał, dlatego Syriusz chciał choć trochę go rozruszać. Okazało się zresztą, że chłopak, choć najwyraźniej z natury nieśmiały i cichy, potrafi być całkiem zabawny.  
Kolacja była wspaniała. Nawet przyzwyczajony do wygód i luksusów James nie mógł się nachwalić wspaniałością potraw, bo jedzenie naprawdę było doskonałe. Kiedy pozwolono im już udać się do sypialni, cała trójka była tak najedzona, że ledwo mogli się ruszać. Mimo podniecenia i zachwytu, szybko udali się do sypialni, gdzie od razu podzielili między siebie łóżka – w ich dormitorium spał jeszcze jeden chłopak, niski i pulchny, który przedstawił im się jako Peter. Syriusz wybrał to pod samym oknem – lubił w nocy spoglądać w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Zasypiał, słysząc równe oddechy śpiących obok chłopców i myślał o tym, jak wspaniale zapowiadają się następne miesiące. Był w domu, w którym nikt nie będzie wymagał od niego kultywowania chorych, rodowych tradycji, gdzie mógł się spodziewać dużo większej tolerancji i wyrozumiałości wobec mugolaków i czarodziejów półkrwi. Do tego poznał świetnych kolegów, z którymi naprawdę czuł się związany już teraz, choć znał ich zaledwie kilka godzin. Czego więcej mógł wtedy chcieć?  
Teraz jednak, prawie trzy miesiące później, wyszedł spod prysznica i skierował się do ciemnej i cichej sypialni. Gryffindor faktycznie okazał się wspaniałym domem, a z chłopakami zżył się, jak z nikim do tej pory. Jednak nie mógł udawać, że nie tęskni za tym, co mieli oni – za listami od rodziców, za paczkami pełnymi słodyczy i prezentów, za słowami otuchy i dumy. James co tydzień otrzymywał zapewnienia, że rodzice bardzo go kochają, Remus regularnie pisał do rodziców, w dodatku raz w miesiącu odwiedzał chorą matkę. Nawet Peter ostatnio dostał nowy zestaw do gry w gargulki… Tylko on czuł się jak sierota, zapomniany i niechciany. Na korytarzach widział niechętne spojrzenia Ślizgonów – już w pierwszych tygodniach jasno dał im do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego i nie interesuje go ich chora mania czystej krwi. Dali mu spokój, głównie dlatego, że prawie nigdy nie bywał sam, a nawet wtedy potrafił się obronić dostatecznie dobrze. Problemy miewali tylko z tym młodym Snapem, który chyba nie zapomniał im poniżenia z pociągu i wciąż im się narzucał, ale potrafili sobie z nim poradzić… Mimo to Syriusz czuł się samotny.  
Miał się rzucić na łóżko, jednak ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że nie jest ono puste. Skulony James spał, posapując cicho. Najwyraźniej przyszedł tu zaraz za nim i, czekając na jego wyjście z łazienki, zasnął. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł na skraju materaca, po czym potrząsnął lekko przyjacielem. Ten zerwał się do siadu i potoczył wkoło półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Okulary przekrzywiły mu się zabawnie na nosie.  
\- O, Syri… Czeeeeeść – ziewnął przeciągle, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy zasłonięciem ust. – Uznałem, że przyjdę, w razie jakbyś… No. Chciał pogadać, czy coś.  
\- I chciałeś ze mną gadać przez sen? – zapytał rozbawiony Syriusz, poprawiając Jamesowi te nieszczęsne okulary. – Dzięki, to miłe z twojej strony.  
\- Bo tak się guzdrałeś pod tym prysznicem, no – mruknął Potter, robiąc zawstydzoną i nieco naburmuszoną minę. – A co, miałem ci tam wleźć?  
\- Spasuję, to już wolę, jak mi zajmujesz łóżko. – James przesunął się, robiąc przyjacielowi więcej miejsca, z czego ten skorzystał. Siedzieli teraz obaj po turecku, naprzeciwko siebie. Kotary były zaciągnięte, więc czuli się, jak w prywatnym pokoju.  
\- Wiesz, że Peter nie chciał cię urazić? Walnął tak, bo nie zna realiów, ale…  
\- Wiem – przerwał mu Syriusz. – Będę musiał go przeprosić. Zrobię to, poważnie. Nie mam mu za złe.  
\- To o co chodzi?  
Zamilkł na chwilę. Nie rozmawiali nigdy o tym, dlaczego do Syriusza nikt nie pisze, dlaczego tak rzadko wspomina o domu i rodzinie, ale teraz poczuł, że naprawdę dobrze mu zrobi, jeśli komuś o tym wszystkim powie. No, może nie o wszystkim, ale… Chociaż o kawałku.  
\- Ja… Ja poprosiłem Tiarę, żeby być w Gryffindorze – wyrzucił z siebie. – Tak bardzo nie chciałem być kolejnym Blackiem, nienawidzić mugoli i czarodziejów nieczystej krwi… Tak bardzo chciałem być inny od nich wszystkich. Ale teraz moja rodzina w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywa, tylko brat czasem wyśle kilka zdawkowych zdań… I nie wiem, czy nie trzeba było jednak zostać Ślizgonem, może wtedy byliby ze mnie wreszcie… Dumni…?  
Sam nie wiedział kiedy popłynęły łzy, które łykał, byle tylko dokończyć wypowiedź. Zacisnął pięści i spuścił głowę. Było mu wstyd, że się rozbeczał, jak małe dziecko.  
\- Ej… - James poklepał go niepewnie po ramieniu. – D-daj spokój, no weź. Ja uważam, że jesteś świetnym Gryfonem! – Syriusz parsknął, a wtedy przyjaciel szturchnął go lekko w bok. – Poważnie! Może twoi rodzice potrzebują więcej czasu?  
\- Nie sądzę. – Otarł oczy i nos. – Bardziej prawdopodobne, że jak wyjadę na święta to mnie zakatrupią.  
\- Zawsze możesz pojechać do mnie. – James wyszczerzył się i nawet w ciemnościach Syriusz dostrzegł, że oczy mu błyszczą na samą myśl. – A tak już poważnie… To nie daj sobie wmówić, że musisz być… Jak to ująłeś? „Kolejnym Blackiem"? No właśnie. Nie musisz. Jesteś przede wszystkim sobą, co nie? Wcale nie jest tak, że masz obowiązek spełniać ich zachcianki. Sam wybierasz sobie drogę.  
\- Wow – mruknął Black. – To było górnolotne. Takich tekstów spodziewałbym się po Remusie, a tu proszę!  
\- Spadaj – parsknął James, znowu go trącając. Chwilę milczeli, po czym znów się odezwał. – Lepiej ci już?  
\- Mhm… - I faktycznie było mu lepiej. Możliwość wyrzucenia z siebie swoich lęków pomogła mu, a słowa Jamesa dodały otuchy. Zawsze lepiej jest usłyszeć coś takiego od kogoś, niż mówić to sobie samemu. – Dzięki, stary.  
\- Nie ma za co. – James zsunął się z łóżka i, odsunąwszy wcześniej kotarę, w kilku krokach znalazł się we własnym. – Jakby co, to ja o tych świętach mówię poważnie. Moi staruszkowie byliby zachwyceni. Mama zawsze robi za dużo żarcia i potem jemy to wszystko przez tydzień.  
\- Nie macie skrzata domowego? – zapytał sennie Syriusz, który zdążył się już umościć pod kołdrą.  
\- Co ty. Mama kocha gotować, a tata nie miałby serca zabierać jej tej roboty. A wy macie?  
\- Mhm… Stworek to absolutnie najgorsze bydle, jakie narodziło się w tym gatunku.  
\- Brzmi jak ktoś, kto pasuje do twojej matki.  
Obaj śmiali się z tego dowcipu dopóty, dopóki nie zmorzył ich sen. Nie słyszeli już, jak do sypialni przyszli Peter i Remus, ani jak obaj ułożyli się w wygodnych łożach z kolumienkami. Tej nocy Syriusz Black spał spokojnie, po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni nie martwiąc się o swoje życie.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Wtorkowy poranek. Wyjątkowo ciężki poranek dla Narcyzy, która wczorajszej nocy bardzo słabo spała. Po rozmowie z Andromedą już do końca dnia nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca, wciąż myśląc o rozwiązaniu całej sytuacji. Popołudniowe zajęcia przesiedziała patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę – na szczęście profesor Winckler nie była szczególnie wymagającą nauczycielką. Na dobrą sprawę uczniowie byli jej kompletnie zbędni – niewysoka, przysadzista czarownica prowadziła monologi sama ze sobą, opowiadając kwieciście o swoich kolejnych, wybitnych przepowiedniach. Oczywiście każda z nich się sprawdzała, choć profesor dyplomatycznie pomijała szczegóły. W normalnych warunkach Narcyza spędzała zajęcia na przewracaniu oczami i robieniu min, jednak tym razem wszystko to było jej na rękę. Rozmyślała co zrobić, by pomóc siostrze, rozważała naprawdę wszelakie scenariusze – rozmowę z matką, negocjacje z ojcem, próbę porozumienia z wujem czy nawet nawiązanie kontaktu z nieszczęsnym narzeczonym – jednak wiedziała, że cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, Andromeda będzie na nią wścieła. Zawsze była czuła na punkcie swojego życia i prywatności – fakt, że pożaliła się jej w chwili słabości, nie był przyzwoleniem na ingerencję. Sytuacja wydawała się bez wyjścia i Narcyza zdała sobie z tego sprawę jeszcze zanim minęła pierwsza godzina trzygodzinnego bloku z wróżbiarstwa.  
Nie wróciła jednak myślami do klasy, przeciwnie, pomknęła nimi jeszcze dalej, przez mokre od mgły i listopadowego deszczu błonia szkoły, aż do cieplarni. Od soboty bywała w niej codziennie, doglądając rosnących roślin. Dziś zamierzała udać się pod wieczór do biblioteki, aby wypożyczyć książkę o zaawansowanych eliksirach –musiała zdobyć trochę wiedzy teoretycznej, o którą nie mogła przecież zapytać Slughorna. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że stworzenie mikstury nie będzie ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Przecież nigdzie jej się nie spieszyło – wrodzone cierpliwość i upór mogły jej jedynie pomóc w tej sytuacji.  
Po zajęciach faktycznie udało jej się (po bitej godzinie szukania) odnaleźć opasłe tomiszcze, zatytułowane _„Tworzenie eliksirów – sztuka, czy też niebezpieczna operacja?"_. Na szczęście książka nie leżała w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, w innym przypadku Narcyza musiałaby trochę bardziej napocić się nad uzasadnieniem, dlaczegóż to akurat teraz zainteresowała się takim tematem. Zamiast tego została tylko oceniona przez krytyczny wzrok pani Pince, która przytrzymała księgę nieco dłużej, niż powinna, jakby oczekiwała, że młoda Ślizgonka złamie się pod jej badawczym spojrzeniem. Kiedy tak się nie stało, podała jej przedmiot, wyszczekując tylko standardowe formułki o szanowaniu książek. Narcyza przyjęła wszystko ze spokojem, jednak w środku aż w niej wrzało z podniecenia i ulgi – pierwszy krok miała już za sobą.  
Do późnych godzin nocnych studiowała księgę, przekonując się, że jej pomysł będzie od niej wymagał jeszcze więcej trudu i poświęcenia, niż mogła to sobie wyobrazić. Ryciny były niezwykle skomplikowane, a autor w tekście używał wielu fachowych zwrotów i odniesień, przeplatając je z poetyckimi porównaniami – całość czyniła lekturę mozolną i nieprzyjemną. Dziewczyna zasnęła nad otwartym rozdziałem o wpływie temperatury warzenia na właściwości zastosowanych składników, a obudziła ją dopiero Gwen, która zaniepokoiła się faktem, że jej przyjaciółka, zwykle tak zorganizowana i obowiązkowa, zwyczajnie nie zamierza dziś wstać na śniadanie. Zastała widok zaiste niecodzienny – Narcyza siedziała na łóżku po turecku, a równocześnie zgięta była tak, że głowa jej leżała na książce. Jasne włosy zasłoniły twarz i unosiły się tylko w rytm miarowego oddechu. Gwendolyn zawahała się nawet przez moment, jednak z ciężkim sercem obudziła dziewczynę – problemy, jakie ta by miała, gdyby nie pojawiła się na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, nie były warte tych kilku godzin snu..  
Odgarniając długie kosmyki tak, by nie wpadały jej do talerza, Narcyza wolno przeżuwała tost z dżemem. Najchętniej udałaby się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zasymulowała chorobę, jednak wiedziała, że pani Pomfrey od razu odkryje jej spisek – oprócz zmęczenia dziewczynie wszak nic nie było. Utkwiła wzrok w dyskutujących niedaleko niej czwarto roczniaków – dwóch chłopców, którzy aktualnie rozprawiali chyba nad jakimś artykułem, bo co i rusz jeden z nich wskazywał jakiś fragment tekstu w Proroku Codziennym. Swoją drogą, gdyby tak szerzej spojrzeć… Całkiem sporo osób dzisiaj przeglądało tę gazetę i miała wrażenie, że wzbudza ona ogromne zainteresowanie. Sennym wzrokiem spojrzała na Gwen, która zazwyczaj była na czasie z wszelakimi informacjami ze świata, i zapytała:  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nie słyszałaś, naprawdę? – Jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią znad filiżanki herbaty, którą właśnie się delektowała.  
\- Miej litość – żachnęła się Narcyza. – Doskonale wiesz, że nie. Dopiero co wstałam, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje w mojej głowie i jak przeżyję dzisiejszy dzień, a ty mnie pytasz o zawartość dzisiejszego Proroka?  
\- Voldemort.  
To jedno słowo sprawiło, że ostatni kęs tostu stanął dziewczynie w gardle. Już od kilku miesięcy dało się słyszeć to nazwisko, wypowiadane szeptem gdzieś w kącie pokoju, jednak do tej pory żadna gazeta nie odważyła się napisać wprost, że ktoś taki naprawdę istnieje. Lord Voldemort – jak kazał się tytułować – był jak cień i mgła, niby istniał, jednak ciężko go było złapać. Kolejne zniknięcia przypisywano właśnie jemu, uważano też, że to on ponosił odpowiedzialność za wyjątkową aktywność wampirów w ostatnich czasach. Mówiono, że chce oczyścić świat z mugoli, a także czarodziei, którzy się z nimi zadają. Niektórzy odważni mówili, że zaprowadzi wreszcie na świecie porządek, przywróci magii chwałę i potęgę, którą zatraciła tak dawno, kiedy to ci mogący jej używać, zostali zepchnięci na margines i zmuszeni do ukrywania się. Sam Lord na razie nie wychodził z mroku, choć Narcyza podejrzewała, że sam w większości wypuszcza pogłoski na swój temat.  
\- Czy znowu ktoś zaginął? Albo może po raz kolejny widziano jakiegoś trolla w okolicy? – próbowała zażartować, jednak uśmiech zamarł jej na ustach, kiedy zobaczyła poważną minę Gwen.  
\- Wymordowano wioskę na północy. Całą wioskę mugoli.  
Nabrała głośno powietrza – tego się nie spodziewała. Czuła, że robi jej się zimno i ogarniają ją zupełnie sprzeczne uczucia – strach, zniesmaczenie, podniecenie, wszystko mieszało się w jedno. Nigdy nie spotkała się z takimi działaniami i było to dla niej szokiem. Z jednej strony czuła oburzenie – morderstwo było sprzeczne z naturą, było gwałtem zadanym innemu człowiekowi. Jak miała się z nim pogodzić, jak miała je zaakceptować? Z drugiej zaś… Cóż, mugole nie byli tacy jak oni. Nieporadni, zwyczajnie głupi, do tego zazwyczaj reagowali agresją na wszystko, czego tylko nie znali i co było inne, niż oni sami. Narcyza przez te wszystkie lata w szkole słyszała historie szlam, opowiadane przy stole czy gdzieś w korytarzach. Ileż to razy do jej uszu docierało zdanie „Oni mnie zupełnie nie rozumieją"? Wciąż i wciąż zderzała się z tym, że mugole odrzucali własne dzieci, tylko dlatego, że były inne. Gardziła nimi i sama najchętniej pozbyłaby się ich, zepchnęła do gett, odcięła od czarodziei. Mogła zrozumieć hasła, jakimi posługiwał się Voldemort, bo popierała je całym sercem. Ale takie metody…?  
\- Cyzo…? – Gwen przyglądała jej się z uwagą, jakby nie była pewna, co przyjaciółka za chwilę zrobi. – Nic mi nie powiesz?  
\- A co mam powiedzieć? – Dziewczyna pociągnęła spory łyk dyniowego soku, mając nadzieję, że pozbędzie się nieprzyjemnego, drapiącego uczucia w gardle, a dodatkowo kupi sobie więcej czasu.  
\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że to popierasz.  
\- Proszę cię…  
\- Cyza, to jest złe, absolutnie złe! – Rudowłosa uderzyła pięścią w stół tak gwałtownie, że siedzący naprzeciw niej drugoroczniak aż podskoczył. Nie przejęła się tym jednak zupełnie i kontynuowała. – Jeżeli ktoś stosuje takie metody, to automatycznie sprawia, że uważam go za chorego psychicznie psychopatę. Jak można tak postąpić? Tam musiały być dzieci, kobiety!  
\- Może po prostu chcieli zwrócić uwagę na problem…? – Narcyza starała się być ostrożna. Wiedziała doskonale, że Gwen zawsze łatwo się irytuje takimi sprawami – wielokrotnie rozmawiały na temat czystości krwi i niemagicznych obywateli – i nie chciała jej denerwować. Zresztą część jej zgadzała się z przyjaciółką – nieważne, jak dobre ktoś miał intencje, cel nie uświęcał środków. – Wiesz, nie mówię, że to było dobre rozwiązanie, ale… Popatrz, od kilku miesięcy ministerstwo właściwie zamiata sprawę pod dywan. Od tylu lat mówi się o wyjściu czarodziei z ukrycia i zawsze wszystko jest wyciszane. Może po prostu… Komuś puściły nerwy? – Nawet w jej głowie brzmiało to kulawo i kiedy Gwendolyn posłała jej spojrzenie pełne zdegustowania, musiała się poddać. – Okay, masz rację, to idiotyczne. Nie powinni tak postępować. Zadowolona?  
\- Powiedzmy, że spokojniejsza. – Dziewczyna odstawiła pustą już filiżankę i zerknęła na zegarek. – Zbierajmy się na błonia, pogadamy po drodze.

Listopadowe poranki z zasady nie należą do najcieplejszych i tak też było tego dnia. Słońce uparcie próbowało się przebić przez ciężkie, szarobure chmury, jednak nie było to najprostsze zadanie. Z tego powodu, mimo tego, że była już prawie ósma, wciąż było mało światła, a w załamaniach murów zamku czaiły się cienie. Wszystko spowijała mgła, na tyle utrudniająca widoczność, że po wyjściu z budynku dziewczyny nie mogły dostrzec nawet chatki gajowego. Gęsta, mokra i nieprzyjemna, przenikała uczniów chłodem i sprawiała, że człowiek myślał już tylko o powrocie do ciepłego łóżka. Opatulone pod sam nos szalikami Ślizgonki, szły szybkim krokiem, mając nadzieję, że ruch rozgrzeje je choć trochę.  
\- Muszę koniecznie kupić sobie nowe rękawiczki – mówiła Gwen, chowając dłonie do rękawów. – Jak tylko będzie wyjście do Hogsmeade, to koniecznie muszę to załatwić, przypomnij mi, dobra?  
\- Mhm. – Narcyza cierpiała katusze czując, jak odmarzają jej uszy. Nigdy nie nosiła czapki, twierdziła, że rujnuje jej fryzurę, ale tak naprawdę była to zwykła, tania wymówka. Nie umiała po prostu racjonalnie wytłumaczyć awersji do tego elementu garderoby, dlatego też każdej zimy marzła przeraźliwie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to idiotyczne i że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale wciąż tak postępowała. W ostatnich latach po prostu pilnowała tego, by jej ciepłe płaszcze zawsze miały kaptury.  
\- Może jakieś kolorowe… Co myślisz o fiolecie? Będzie pasował?  
\- Do czarnego płaszcza? Nie sądzę, to trochę dziwne zestawienie. – Nie wierzyła sama, że rozmawiają o takich bzdurach. Doskonale wiedziała, że temat zaraz się zmieni, przecież Gwen jej tak łatwo nie popuści. Chce ją po prostu uspokoić, wybić z rytmu, a następnie zaatakować w najmniej spodziewanym…  
\- Wiesz, myślę, że to naprawdę przesada. – Czyli jednak miała rację…  
\- W sensie, że fiolet nie pasuje do czerni? – Ten żart nawet nie miał być śmieszny – Narcyza próbowała po prostu ratować się przed zmianą tematu.  
\- Bądź poważna, doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. – Niebieskie oczy Gwendolyn posłały przyjaciółce karcące spojrzenie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś fanką mugoli - nie prychaj, daj mi skończyć – ale czy jesteś mi w stanie z czystym sumieniem przyznać, że to było w porządku? Że takich metod powinien się łapać ktoś, kto ma słuszny cel?  
\- Przyznałam ci przecież rację – odpowiedziała z ociąganiem dziewczyna. Kiedy Gwen tak to przedstawiała, faktycznie czuła odrazę do tego postępku. – Można to było załatwić inaczej. Gdzieś ich przenieść. Odgrodzić. Jakoś… Unieszkodliwić. Już w porządku?  
\- Narcyzo, ja nie mówię tego wszystkiego, żeby się kłócić. – Jej przyjaciółka westchnęła, a blondynka poczuła irytację. Czuła się w tym momencie jak strofowane dziecko, które powiedziało coś głupiego i teraz trzeba mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego więcej nie wolno mu zachowywać się w taki sposób. – Martwię się po prostu. Wiem doskonale, jakie podejście do tej sprawy mają twoi rodzice…  
\- Gwen – warknęła ostrzegawczo Cyza. Rzadko rozmawiały o państwu Black, nigdy w momencie, w którym ktokolwiek mógł je podsłuchać. Teraz zaś docierały już do skraju lasu, gdzie profesor Kettleburn urządził przestrzeń do zajęć. Ogrodzony teren tworzył swoisty wybieg dla wielu magicznych stworzeń, a równocześnie był świetnie wyeksponowany tak, że uczniowie mogli bez problemu obserwować zwierzęta i poczynania swojego nauczyciela, który z niegasnącym entuzjazmem przedstawiał im nowe gatunki. Już teraz stało tam kilkoro Krukonów i Ślizgonów, tak więc ani czas, ani miejsce nie były odpowiednie do rozmów na poważne tematy. Rudowłosa dziewczyna kiwnęła krótko głową na znak, że zrozumiała, jednak Narcyza nie łudziła się – temat na pewno musiał jeszcze dziś powrócić.

Lekcje opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami były jednymi z tych, po których nigdy nie wiadomo, czego się spodziewać. Zajęcia zawsze odbywały się na świeżym powietrzu – nawet podczas największych mrozów i śnieżyc profesor pozostawał głuchy na błagania uczniów i nie przenosił zajęć do zamku. Powtarzał, że jeśli ktoś chce się czegoś nauczyć o zwierzętach, to musi je zobaczyć w ich środowisku, a nie na przeźroczach czy rycinach. Tak więc już trzeci rok Ślizgoni, wraz z towarzyszącymi im podczas tych zajęć Krukonami, raz w tygodniu, mimo wszelkich niedogodności pogodowych, stawiali się punktualnie tuż pod lasem. Każdy pilnował, by być na czas – po tym, jak Kettleburn kazał spóźnialskim babrać się w błocie w poszukiwaniu błotoryi, nauczyli się, że lepiej przyjść nawet przed czasem. Zresztą sam profesor również był osobą niezwykle specyficzną. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się szurniętym staruszkiem – jego ciało przypominało zlepek części, które w każdej chwili mogły się rozlecieć. Pozbawiony prawego przedramienia, z licznymi bliznami na lewej ręce i twarzy, do tego oślepły na jedno oko (nikt do końca nie wiedział, jak doszło do wypadku, w którym stracił w nim wzrok, bo każdemu opowiadał inną historię) przedstawiał widok groteskowy i nieco smutny. Był jednak człowiekiem o ścisłych zasadach i ogromnej wiedzy, dlatego cieszył się powszechnym szacunkiem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że był nieco szalony, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziły magiczne zwierzęta – potrafił opowiadać o nich godzinami, znany był z zakradania się do kuchni i wynoszenia składników, z których przyrządzał dla swoich podopiecznych specjalne pasze. Szczerze podziwiał Newtona Scamandera i zawsze zaznaczał, że daleko mu do tak wybitnego znawcy magizoologii. Jego podręcznik traktował niczym świętą księgę i potrafił ją zacytować o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Tego dnia na otoczonym żerdziami wybiegu królowały budki, przypominające pszczele ule. Niskie domki pomalowane były na zielono, tak, że gdyby nie szadź na trawie, to pewnie doskonale by się z nią zlewały. Do tego dokoła całego terenu rozłożono siatkę, o wyjątkowo drobnych oczkach – nic nie miało szansy się przez nią przecisnąć. Łączyła się ona u góry, tworząc swoistą, zamkniętą klatkę.  
\- Znowu jakieś latające paskudztwo – jęknęła Gwen, gdy dziewczyny zbliżyły się do terenu. Narcyza spojrzała na nią współczująco – jej przyjaciółka nie znosiła nawet zwykłych owadów i robaków, a te magiczne przyprawiały ją zawsze o ataki paniki.  
\- W razie czego stań za mną – mruknęła do niej po cichu.  
\- Drodzy państwo! – dobiegł ich głos profesora Kettleburna. Mężczyzna szedł od strony cieplarni, niosąc naręcze roślin o długich łodygach i bogatych kwiatostanach we wszelkich odcieniach różu i czerwieni. – Dziś zajmiemy się Żądlibąkami! Ale najpierw zagadka! – Mężczyzna uśmiechał się promiennie, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się już doczekać zajęcia się nowymi podopiecznymi. – Któż mi powie, co takiego mam w rękach i do czego to służy?

Narcyza krytycznie przyjrzała się roślinom przyniesionym przez profesora.  
\- To wygląda na Anigozanthos – powiedziała fachowym tonem. – Ma tylko nieco większe kwiaty, niż standardowy okaz. Najwyraźniej został odpowiednio zmodyfikowany, by osiągnąć właśnie taki efekt.  
\- Doskonale, panno Black! Tak, to faktycznie specjalnie wyhodowana odmiana tej cudownej, australijskiej rośliny, nazywanej potocznie kangurzą łapą. A do czego mi posłuży?  
\- Do wywabienia Żądlibąków, rzecz to jasna. – Jasnowłosa Krukonka raz po raz spoglądała w stronę budek, jakby miała nadzieję, że za chwilę coś z nich wyleci. – One są niesamowicie nieufne. Kiedy ktoś je zamyka w ogóle nie chcą opuścić schronienia. Anigozanthos to ich rodzima roślina, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam… Wylecą, kiedy tylko poczują jej zapach.  
\- Po pięć punktów dla Slytherinu i Ravenclawu! Tak jest, panna Devinette ma zupełną rację! Żądlibąki są zawsze czujne i niełatwo jest je oszukać. Nie złapiecie ich łatwo, choć było to kiedyś bardzo powszechne zajęcie. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, do czego potrzebne są żądła Żądlibąków?

Nikt nie zdziwił się specjalnie, gdy znów odezwała się jasnowłosa Krukonka.  
\- Są cennym składnikiem dla osób warzących eliksiry, ponieważ działają silnie pobudzająco. Dodatkowo wykorzystuje się je w produkcji musów-świstusów.  
\- Kolejne pięć punktu dla Ravenclawu! Doskonale! No, moi drodzy… Myślę, że pora wywabić nasze maleństwa. Podzielcie się na czteroosobowe grupy, chcę, żeby dwie osoby wywabiały Żądlibąki, a pozostałe dwie mają je jak najdokładniej narysować. Pod koniec zajęć chcę zobaczyć po dwa rysunki od grupy, z dokładnym opisem! Tam – czarodziej machnął ręką w stronę kufra, którego do tej pory nikt nie zauważył, a który stał przy wejściu na teren wybiegu – znajdziecie ubrania ochronne. Jak pewnie wiecie użądlenie Żądlibąków powoduje zawroty głowy i lewitację – nie chcielibyśmy takich cudów, prawda? Z góry uprzedzam – jego ton stał się surowszy – że jeśli zobaczę, jak ktoś próbuje sprowokować użądlenie... Cóż, nie chciałbym być wtedy w waszej skórze. Czy wyraziłem się jasno, panie Thynne?

\- Bierzemy Pandorę – rzuciła Gwen, łapiąc Narcyzę za rękę i ciągnąc ją w stronę Krukonki, która z taką łatwością wypowiadała się na temat Żądlibąków. Było wiedzą powszechną, że Pandora Devinette była naprawdę zdolną czarownicą – doskonale znała się na magicznych stworzeniach, błyszczała na zajęciach z zaklęć, była świetna z eliksirów. Jej słabością było to, że często nie umiała postawić sobie granic – kochała eksperymentować i czasem zdarzyło jej się wysadzić klasę tylko dlatego, że postanowiła zmienić odrobinę wymowę czy ruch ręki, ot by zobaczyć, co się stanie. Była jednak na tyle miła i czarująca, że nigdy nie poniosła za to większej kary, a wśród uczniów cieszyła się sympatią. Praca z nią zawsze dawała dobre efekty, bo dziewczyna miała masę świetnych pomysłów, a w dodatku rękę do zwierząt. Tak więc kiedy Ślizgonki dopchały się do Krukonki, ta nie stała już sama, a w towarzystwie Leo Greengrassa, który zmierzył dziewczyny od stóp do głów. Jego spojrzenie jasno mówiło, że nie życzy sobie ich obecności.  
\- A panie czego tu szukają? – burknął, odgarniając z czoła za długą grzywkę. – Nic tu po was.  
\- Chciałyśmy zapytać Pandorę, czy nie miałaby ochoty z nami dziś pracować – odpowiedziała mu Narcyza, hardo patrząc mu w oczy i unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy zaczęła się ich wzajemna niechęć – czy to było w pierwszej, czy może w drugiej klasie – ale uczucie to pozostawało świeże mimo tylu lat. Nie zgadzali się z Leonardem w zbyt wielu kwestiach, a chłopak dodatkowo nigdy nie odpuścić okazji, by jej dogryźć. Z czasem i ona przestała pozostawać mu dłużna i ich konflikt wszedł w fazę regularnej wojny.  
\- Z przyjemnością. – Krukonka najwyraźniej nie zauważyła wrogich spojrzeń, a może po prostu postanowiła je zignorować. Lekkim, tanecznym wręcz krokiem podeszła do kufra i wyjęła z niego cztery komplety ochronnych kombinezonów. Trzy z nich rzuciła prosto w ręce Gwen, która niechętnie podążała za nią, a ostatni sama zaczęła ubierać. Kiedy już to zrobiła, pierwsza weszła do wnętrza klatki z siatki.

Narcyza zobaczyła zza ochronnej maseczki, jak Gwendolyn posyła jej zbolałe spojrzenie. Pokazała jej uniesiony w górę kciuk, chcąc jej dodać otuchy i pokazać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, po czym sama skierowała się za Pandorą w stronę uli. Każdy z nich sięgał jej do pasa i miał tylko jeden, zasłonięty w tej chwili otwór.  
\- Mogę je pomóc ci je wywabiać – zaoferowała dziewczyna, zwracając się w stronę drugiej blondynki. Wiedziała, że Gwen będzie wolała usadowić się we względnie bezpiecznym miejscu i szybko zrobić jakiś szkic, niż cały czas mieć do czynienia z latającymi wkoło niej owadami.  
\- Świetnie. – Pandora posłała jej delikatny uśmiech. Zazwyczaj wyglądała, jakby bujała w obłokach, albo była półprzytomna, ale po tych kilku latach Narcyza wiedziała już, że to jedynie pozory – jej umysły był bystry i trzeźwy, a ona sama zawsze skupiona na czekającą ją zadaniu. Kiedy miała jasno wytyczone instrukcje, wypadki jej się zwyczajnie nie przydarzały – dużo gorzej było, gdy sama próbowała coś stworzyć. – Myślę, że nie powinnyśmy za bardzo machać tymi roślinami, mogłybyśmy niepotrzebnie skołować i rozzłościć te maleństwa. – Czułość, z jaką wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo, wywołała nikły uśmiech na twarzy Narcyzy, jednak miała nadzieję, że Pandora nie dostrzeże go zza ochronnej maski. – Wystarczy chyba, jak po prostu podłożymy im je pod ule… O tak. – Zaprezentowała, jak mają to zrobić. I faktycznie, prawie od razu dało to efekty – Żądlibąki pojedynczo, ale za to stale, wylatywały niepewnie ze swojego schronienia, jakby bały się, co takiego może je spotkać. Kiedy jednak odkryły, że nikt nie próbuje ich złapać, przysiadły na kwiatach, najwyraźniej zamierzając skorzystać ze swego rodzimego przysmaku. Narcyza przyjrzała się jednemu, który usiadł między płatkami ulokowanymi najbliżej jej dłoni – owad nie był duży, bo mierzył zaledwie jakieś pół cala, za to kiedy pozostawał w bezruchu, był doskonale widoczny ze względu na swój niecodzienny, intensywny kolor. Szafirowa barwa była tak głęboka, że wyraźnie odcinała się od różowego tła kwiatu, a cały Żądlibąk skrzył się nawet w nikłych promieniach słońca, które wciąż jedynie przeświecało przez chmury. Niewielkie żyjątko nie mogło uchodzić za zwyczajne – choć zbudowany na wzór pospolitych owadów z głowy, tułowia i odwłoku, to jego skrzydła znajdowały się na szczycie głowy, nad błyszczącymi oczami.

Leonard i Gwen, oboje uzbrojeni jedynie w notatniki i ołówki, przysunęli się ostrożnie w stronę siedzących owadów i szybkimi ruchami zaczęli szkice. Jednak niemal od razu okazało się, że utrzymanie się przez dłuższy czas w przykucniętej i niewygodnej pozycji, będzie praktycznie niemożliwe. Brak oparcia powodował, że Gwen już po dwóch minutach poczuła, że drętwieją jej nogi, a Leo zaczął niebezpiecznie się bujać, jakby zaraz miał wywrócić się do tyłu.  
\- Może się zamienimy? – zapytał chłopak, gdy kolejny raz musiał podeprzeć się ręką o ziemię, aby w ogóle zachować równowagę. Teraz spojrzał na dłoń z odrazą – wraz z mijającym czasem szadź na trawie zaczęła się rozpuszczać i teraz wszystko dokoła było nie tylko zimne, ale w dodatku też mokre. Wytarł się o kombinezon i spojrzał na dziewczyny z pretensją w oczach. – To niesprawiedliwe, że my się męczymy, a wy sobie po prostu trzymacie kwiatki.  
\- Myślisz, że to takie proste? – fuknęła na niego Narcyza, która czuła, że ręce z minuty na minutę cierpną jej coraz bardziej. Nie spodziewała się, że rośliny będą tak ciężkie, bo owszem, kwiatostany wyglądały niezwykle bogato, ale to w końcu tylko kwiaty, na Merlina!  
\- Och, zapomniałem, że za pannę Black nawet kwiatki trzyma służba.  
\- Nawet się nie ważcie, oboje! – Gwendolyn posłała przyjaciółce spojrzenie, które powstrzymało ją w samą porę od odparowania na tak bezczelny przytyk. – Greengrass, rysuj to cholerstwo szybciej, to będziesz mógł choćby zaraz wstać i sobie stąd pójść. I nie dyskutuj ze mną! – Przerwała chłopakowi, który już otwierał usta, by dalej się wykłócać. Teraz zaś zrobił obrażoną minę i nadęty jak purchawka, wrócił do szkicowania skrzydeł siedzącego tuż przed nim Żądlibąka.  
\- Dobrze, że ona nie słyszą – odezwała się jak gdyby nigdy nic Pandora – bo już dawno byście je spłoszyli swoimi wrzaskami. A nie chciałabym, żeby miały nam za złe, że przeszkadzamy im w posiłku.

Leonard przewrócił oczami i prychnął, jednak jego koleżanka nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Najwyraźniej przez pięć lat przyzwyczaiła się już do fochów Krukona. Zwróciła się za to do Gwen, której rysunek mogła obserwować, ponieważ stała idealnie nad nią.  
\- Myślę, że profesor będzie chciał, byśmy zaznaczyli prążki na odwłoku. Byłabyś tak miła i naniosła je?  
\- Hm? Tak, jasne. – Narcyza przyjrzała się przyjaciółce – ta starała się jak najrzadziej zerkać w stronę chodzących tak blisko niej owadów. Na pewno nie było to łatwe, bo przecież Żądlibąkom nie dało się wytłumaczyć, że mają nie iść w jakimś konkretnym kierunku i najlepiej to trzymać się z daleka od konkretnej osoby – małe robaczki przemierzały więc tam i z powrotem długą łodygę obsypaną kwieciem, najwyraźniej zadowolone z ilości pożywienia, którą im przyniesiono.  
Na całe szczęście zarówno Gwen, jak i Leo, okazali się dość zdolnymi rysownikami, by po połowie dwugodzinnych zajęć rysunki były gotowe. Dwa, dokładne i czytelne szkice wystarczyło tylko opisać, co z radością przyjęła na siebie Pandora, która budowę Żądlibąka mogłaby chyba opisać nawet obudzona w środku nocy i z przystawioną różdżką do gardła. Pozostała trójka rozebrała się więc z dusznych kombinezonów – nie przepuszczały one ani trochę powietrza, więc pomimo niewysokiej temperatury uczniowie spocili się jak myszy. Narcyza ze zdegustowaniem próbowała doprowadzić włosy do porządku, te jednak uparcie kleiły jej się do czoła i karku i nie miały zamiaru wyglądać tak dobrze, jakby życzyła sobie ich właścicielka.  
\- Beznadziejne – mruknęła po nosem, po raz kolejny podejmując próbę uporządkowania fryzury. W końcu zwinęła długie kosmyki w węzeł na karku, obiecując sobie, że w bardziej cywilizowanych warunkach natychmiast się nimi zajmie.  
\- Nigdy mnie to nie przestanie zadziwiać. – Leonard najwyraźniej był na poły rozbawiony i zniesmaczony. – Jak można być tak zadufanym, żeby przejmować się jedynie swoją fryzurą?

Narcyza odwróciła się do niego ostentacyjnie plecami. Wiedziała doskonale, że chłopak jedynie próbuje ją sprowokować – robił to zresztą już od kilku lat – i nie zamierzała dać się wplątać w jego grę. Zamiast tego zaczęła przyglądać się na nowo latającym za siatką owadom i rozmyślać nad tym, co na samym początku lekcji powiedział profesor. Żądła działają pobudzająco… Gdyby tylko udało jej się zdobyć kilka, to mogłaby je wykorzystać. Problem w tym, że nie miała pojęcia, skąd mogłaby je wziąć – znała doskonale zawartość podręcznego kredensu, który znajdował się w klasie eliksirów i z którego każdy mógł korzystać bez przeszkód, była więc przekonana, że tego składnika tam nie ma. Nie było przecież mowy o wyrwaniu ich bezpośrednio – profesor Kettleburn poddałby ją takim torturom, że nikt nie byłby w stanie zidentyfikować jej zwłok.  
\- Gwen? – mruknęła cicho do przyjaciółki, która, korzystając z chwili wolnego, jak zwykle na szybko dopisywała ostatnie zdania do swojego wypracowania z eliksirów.  
\- Hm?  
\- Jak myślisz… Gdzie mogłabym kupić składniki do eliksirów?  
\- Apteka? Tak najprościej? – Rudowłosa nawet nie podniosła głowy znad pergaminu.  
\- Obawiam się, że tam tego nie znajdę… - Co prawda nie była pewna, czy wszystkie składniki, których zamierzała użyć, są nielegalne, ale wolała nie ryzykować, że ktokolwiek ją z nimi zobaczy – czy to w samym sklepie, czy po prostu spacerującą po Hogsmeade.  
\- Cyza, co ty kombinujesz? Miałam zapytać o to już rano, ale nie wystarczyło mi czasu… Przyrządzasz jakiś eliksir? Po co? – Tym razem przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią wyjątkowo uważnie, jakby chciała wyczytać jej zamiary z zaczerwienionych od zimna policzków. Zanim jednak Narcyza zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć, zza pleców dobiegł ją radosny i beztroski głos:  
\- Nie masz się co martwić, żądła Żądlibąków nie są nielegalne i można je normalnie kupić za pomocą Magicznej Poczty Wysyłkowej. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci przekazać ich najnowszą gazetkę, dołączają ją do każdego „ _Żonglera"_.  
Pandora nie wydawała się ani trochę zdziwiona tematem ich rozmowy, co więcej, nie wykazywała żadnych oznak tego, że jest jej wstyd, że wtrąciła się tak bezpardonowo. Przez moment Narcyza chciała nawet ofuknąć ją, że nie wypada się tak zakradać, jednak spokojna mina koleżanki i jej całkowite opanowanie sprawiły, że zaniechała tego – na dobrą sprawę nie miałaby z tego żadnych korzyści… Zresztą, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Devinette sama eksperymentuje z wywarami i zaklęciami, na pewno więc nie przyjdzie jej do głowy, by wydać najmłodszą z sióstr Black.  
\- „ _Żongler"_? – Gwen skrzywiła usta w geście odrazy. – Czytasz ten szmatławiec? Nie wiem, czy piszą tam choćby słowo prawdy!  
\- Wypraszam sobie! – Zmiana, która zaszła w blondynce była porażająca – zmrużyła oczy, wydęła wargi, a ręce wsparła na biodrach tak, że wyglądała na naprawdę rozzłoszczoną. – To świetne pismo, które opisuje nasz świat takim, jakim jest naprawdę, a nie skupia się na kłamstwach Ministra!  
\- Pandoro, ona nie chciała cię urazić – pospiesznie wtrąciła się Narcyza, kiedy Krukonka przerwała, by nabrać powietrza. Przy okazji posłała Gwendolyn spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło „błagam, nic nie mów" i zrobiła to chyba w porę, bo jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka też właśnie otwierała usta. – Bardzo chętnie przyjmę od ciebie tę gazetkę… Próbowałaś już zamawiać stamtąd cokolwiek? – Nie, żeby nie ufała tajemniczym dodatkom do „ _Żonglera"_ …  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, choć jej mina i ton wskazywały, że wciąż czuje się obrażona. – Mój wuj jest tam naczelnym, a ja pomagałam mu w wakacje - wiecie, zawsze to jakiś szybki sposób na kilka galeonów więcej – i wtedy poznałam dokładnie tę firmę. Mają szybką wysyłkę, a ceny są konkurencyjne. Zamawiałam u nich kilka razy i towar jest doskonałej jakości. Przyniosę ci ich ofertę podczas lunchu, dobrze? – Po tych słowach Pandora odwróciła się, nie omieszkując posłać zimnego spojrzenia w stronę Gwen, która w odpowiedzi jedynie przewróciła oczami, po czym odeszła w stronę profesora Kettleburna, by oddać mu opisane już szkice.  
\- To wariatka – zawyrokowała ruda Ślizgonka, kiedy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się poza zasięgiem jej głosu. – Chyba nie zamierzasz niczego zamawiać z tej podejrzanej firmy? Pewnie przyślą ci zamiast tych żądeł jakieś… Jaja bahanek – dokończyła z wyraźną odrazą.  
Narcyza nie odpowiedziała jej, tylko spojrzała w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. O tej porze roku większość drzew nie miała już liści, a ostatnie z nich były suche i poskręcane. To był chyba najsmutniejszy czas – nie było jeszcze śniegu, który nieco odświeżyłby krajobraz, a szare liście i rozmokłe od deszczu błonia sprawiały, że krajobraz wydawał się umierać. Gdyby mogła, przewinęłaby październik i listopad i od razu przeszła do śnieżnego grudnia, kiedy to dokoła unosi się już atmosfera świąt i radości.  
Niezadowolona z ignorowania Gwen fuknęła, po czym wróciła do swojego wypracowania, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „jeszcze będziesz tego żałować" i „nigdy mnie nie słuchasz". Blondynka wzniosła w milczeniu oczy do góry, robiąc przy tym cierpiętniczą minę, jednak wszystko to było na pokaz – doskonale wiedziała, że przyjaciółka zwyczajnie się o nią martwi i wszystko, co mówi, pochodzi z dobrego serca. To nie była jej wina, że Narcyza tak panicznie bała się, że ktoś dowie się o jej zakupach, że ktoś przyłapie ją podczas nich i potem po prostu powiąże fakty lub doniesie nauczycielom. Może faktycznie niezbyt ufała czemuś, co jest reklamowane przez „ _Żonglera"_ , ale skoro Pandora z tego korzystała, to nie mogło być niebezpieczne, prawda? Gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy czaił się głosik, który szeptał, że przecież ta szalona Krukonka była mistrzynią niekontrolowanych wypadków i wybuchów, ale postanowiła go zignorować – dziewczyna nie była w końcu niebezpieczna tylko… Odrobinę nieprzewidywalna.

\- Doskonale, panno Devinette! – Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją podekscytowany głos profesora. – No cóż, nie mam wyboru, jak tylko postawić waszemu zespołowi Wybitny! Och, widzę, że panna O'Malley zaznaczyła nawet charakterystyczne dla Żądlibąków prążki! Wspaniale, cudownie! – Narcyza starała się utrzymać kamienną twarz, jednak było to trudne – zachwycony Kettleburn miał w zwyczaju wymachiwać dokoła rękoma, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się dzieje dokoła niego. W ten sposób przed chwilą niemal złamał nos Dianie Johnson-Thompson, która wykazała się jednak doskonałym refleksem i uchyliła się przed dłonią profesora. I o ile blondynka przynajmniej próbowała zachować powagę, tak Gwen w tym czasie skuliła się na ziemi i dusiła się ze śmiechu, przy okazji starając zachowywać się jak najciszej, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi nauczyciela. – W takim razie pani, panny O'Maley i Black, a także pan Greengrass, macie już wolne. No, zmykajcie do zamku i ogrzejcie się trochę!

Nie trzeba im było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Cała czwórka pozbierała swoje rzeczy, po czym dziękując wylewnie i czując na sobie zawistne spojrzenia kolegów i koleżanek, szybkim krokiem udała się w stronę murów szkoły.

Gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość Gwendolyn zawyła śmiechem, jakby jej organizm nie dał rady dłużej tego w sobie trzymać. Narcyza szybko do niej dołączyła, choć nie pozwoliła sobie na tak głośną reakcję – ukryła twarz w dłoniach i trzęsła się, chichocząc.  
\- On jest niesamowity – wystękała, kiedy nieco się już uspokoiły.  
\- Niesamowity? Kiedyś kogoś zabije – odpowiedziała jej Gwen, ocierając przy tym załzawione oczy. – Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że dokoła niego są ludzie?

Idąca obok nich Pandora obserwowała je z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy również bawiło ją zachowanie profesora, czy po prostu reakcja koleżanek. Za to Leonard wyglądał na zniesmaczonego.  
\- W tym nie ma nic zabawnego – mruknął, czym wywołał tylko kolejną fazę chichotu rudej. – Jasne, nabijaj się. Ale ten wariat jest niebezpieczny.  
\- To nie jest wariat! To geniusz! – Krukonka spojrzała na niego tym samym, zimnym spojrzeniem, które posłała wcześniej Ślizgonkom, nieprzychylnie wyrażającym się o „ _Żonglerze"_. Najwyraźniej potrafiła bronić ważnych dla siebie osób i rzeczy. – To, że nie jesteś w stanie pojąć jego niecodzienności nie oznacza, że jest gorszy od ciebie! – Po tych słowach dumnie uniosła głowę i przyspieszyła kroku, odłączając się od grupy i kierując w stronę cieplarni

Leo westchnął, po czym, bez słowa pożegnania, podążył za dziewczyną – najwyraźniej czekała ich teraz lekcja zielarstwa. Narcyza i Gwen wymieniły jeszcze rozbawione spojrzenia i zaczęły wspinać się kamiennymi schodkami, prowadzącymi prosto na dziedziniec zamku. Nie było to zadanie łatwe – mokre i śliskie stopnie sprawiały, że trzeba było uważać na każdy stawiany krok, a zalegające na nich liście, wzmagały jeszcze trudność.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że dostałyśmy wybitny z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – dziwiła się Gwendolyn. – Zwłaszcza, że ty powinnaś być nieprzytomna… W ogóle cię podziwiam, że byłaś w stanie robić cokolwiek po tej nieprzespanej nocy.  
\- Pewnie po lunchu mnie dopadnie. – Narcyza wzruszyła ramionami. Tak naprawdę czuła się zmęczona już teraz – bolała ją głowa i najchętniej wróciłaby do łóżka, po czym zaserwowała sobie kubek gorącego kakao, po którym smacznie by zasnęła… Zamiast tego czekały ją jeszcze eliksiry, a po lunchu numerologia, zaklęcia i starożytne runy. A na koniec dnia będzie musiała jakoś się pobudzić, żeby przeczytać jeszcze choć rozdział _„Tworzenia eliksirów"_. Już teraz, na samą myśl o tym, miała ochotę płakać. – Nie martw się, jeszcze mnie dzisiaj będziesz musiała ponosić na rękach.  
\- W twoich snach, panienko Black! – Ruda szturchnęła ją lekko w ramię, jednak w jej oczach czaiły się psotne iskry. - Zapomnij, nie ma takiej opcji!  
\- No wiesz co? Zostawisz mnie taką samą, śpiącą pod stołem?! – Narcyza zrobiła oburzoną minę, choć sama z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech. – Co z ciebie za przyjaciółka?

W tym czasie zdążyły już wejść na dziedziniec, po którym o tej porze kręciło się jeszcze kilko uczniów. Ci, którzy postanowili spędzić ostatnie chwile przerwy na zewnątrz, dreptali w miejscu, bądź przechadzali się po prostokątnym placu, bowiem stanie w miejscu groziło przemarznięciem do szpiku kości. Równo ułożoną kostkę przysłaniały prawie całkowicie liście, które wiatr nawiewał wciąż i wciąż – można by pomyśleć, że wziął on sobie za cel nadrzędny utkać dywan z tych kolorowych elementów, które pod wpływem wody, a także błota naniesionego przez uczniów, stawały się coraz bardziej szare i nijakie. W niczym nie przypominały już siebie sprzed zaledwie kilku tygodni – pięknych, barwnych, cieszących oko. Idąc, Cyza czuła, że zamiast trafiać na stabilne podłoże, jej but ślizga się po tej jednolitej masie . Nie wiedziała nawet kiedy straciła równowagę – świat zawirował jej przed oczami, zdołała jedynie wystawić rękę, by ochronić się przed bolesnym potłuczeniem. Nie uniknęła go jednak – kość ogonowa promieniowała bólem tak ogromnym, że łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. W dodatku kręciło jej się w głowie, włosy opadły na twarz, przysłaniając widok, a to wszystko sprawiało, że czuła się oszołomiona. Jęknęła cicho, próbując zmienić pozycję – już teraz czuła, że nadgarstek, który przyjął cały ciężar jej ciała, jest co najmniej nadwyrężony.

Ktoś stojący za nią złapał ją pod pachami i podźwignął do góry jak szmacianą lalkę. Stanęła niepewnie na nogach – przynajmniej tu wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku, bowiem mogła utrzymać równowagę. W duchu odetchnęła z ulgą – urazy kostek zawsze były nieprzyjemne, nawet wyleczone przez panią Pomfrey często pozostawiały po sobie komplikacje, a ona nie zniosłaby, gdyby nie dane jej było, choćby przez krótki czas, chodzić na eleganckich obcasach.  
\- Powinnaś uważać – usłyszała tuż przy uchu ciepły, męski głos, w którym krył się jednak uśmiech. – Nie chciałbym, aby mojej pięknej narzeczonej coś się stało.

Odskoczyła tak gwałtownie, że już po chwili tego pożałowała – wykonywanie gwałtownych ruchów nie jest najmądrzejszym pomysłem, gdy ma się stłuczoną kość ogonową, dlatego też poczuła nawrót paraliżującego bólu. Syknęła bezwiednie, prawie dokładnie w momencie, w którym się odwróciła. Lucjusz Malfoy uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie, najwyraźniej ani trochę nie zdziwiony jej reakcją. Obok niego stała Gwen, zerkając to na przyjaciółkę, to na jej narzeczonego. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Narcyza otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku podeszła do niej powoli, jak do spłoszonego zwierzęcia.  
\- Jesteś cała? – zapytała, biorąc w swoje dłonie jej rękę. – Cholera, puchnie… Chyba będziemy musiały się z tym przejść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – Jej przyjaciółka wydawała się w ogóle nie zauważać tych oględzin, ani nie słyszeć zadawanych jej pytań. Wpatrywała się w Lucjusza, jakby właśnie zobaczyła ducha.

Chłopak uniósł brew, w wyrazie uprzejmego zdziwienia. Jego długie włosy związane były w nisko na karku w schludny kucyk, żaden pojedynczy włosek nie sterczał, nic nie wymsknęło się poza fryzurę. Narcyza paradoksalnie przypomniała sobie o kondycji własnego koka i histerycznie przemknęło jej przez myśl, że musi teraz wyglądać doprawdy żałośnie.  
\- Spaceruję – odpowiedział Ślizgon, wciąż utrzymując ten sam grzeczny i neutralny ton. – Do moich zajęć z transmutacji pozostało mi… - tu spojrzał na zegarek - …jakieś dziesięć minut, więc postanowiłem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Uwielbiam, kiedy jest tak rześko i odświeżająco, a wy?  
\- Nie bardzo. – Dziewczyna zachowywała kamienną twarz, jednak w środku aż się w niej gotowało. Tak, mogłaby nawet być wdzięczna za pomoc, gdyby… Gdyby nie ten jego uśmieszek, gdyby nie ta uniesiona brew, ten protekcjonalny ton! Miał ją za głupią smarkulę, naśmiewał się z niej, kpił z czegoś, co było zwykłym wypadkiem i mogło przydarzyć się każdemu! – Tak naprawdę, to wolę, gdy jest ciepło.  
\- Rozumiem. – Lucjusz omiótł ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu, a Narcyza poczuła przerażającą chęć, aby go uderzyć. Przez to spojrzenie poczuła się jak oceniany towar. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz ostrożna… Naprawdę nie chciałbym, aby cokolwiek ci się stało, Narcyzo. Pożegnam się już z wami… Gwendolyn. – Skinął głową rudowłosej, która – co dziwne w jej przypadku – milczała jak zaklęta, jedynie obserwując całą scenę. Następnie przez jego twarz przeszedł cień zawahania, po czym pokonał dzielącą ich odległość w dwóch długich krokach, ujął dłoń Narcyzy i pochylił się do niej nisko, składając na jej grzbiecie pocałunek. – Kochanie – dodał cicho, unosząc wzrok i na moment patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Nigdy chyba nie widziała jego twarzy z tak bliska i zdziwiło ją, jak piękny miał kolor tęczówek – były nadzwyczajnie jasne, głębokie, uderzająco szare… Wstrzymała oddech, bowiem szok i zachwyt przytłoczyły ją w jednej chwili. W następnej Lucjusz wyprostował się i odszedł, jakby cała sytuacja należała do codzienności.  
\- Wow – mruknęła Gwen, wpatrując się w wyprostowane plecy Malfoya. – Ten to ma wyjście, hm? – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, której blada twarz powoli pokrywała się szkarłatem. – Cyza…?

Narcyza czuła wściekłość. Nie tylko na narzeczonego, ale przede wszystkim na siebie. Nie dość, że potraktował ją z góry, to w dodatku ona nie potrafiła mu odpowiedzieć i zachowała się jak rasowa małolata, zachwycająca się przystojnym prefektem. Czy naprawdę musiało ją _aż tak_ zamurować na widok jego oczu? Merlinie, przecież to tylko oczy, może o niecodziennym kolorze, ale mimo wszystko nie było w nich nic niezwykłego! A ona wpatrywała się w nie, jakby były czymś najwspanialszym na ziemi! Zacisnęła pięści i natychmiast syknęła z bólu – przez tę sytuację zapomniała na moment o uszkodzonym nadgarstku, jednak teraz, gdy nim ruszyła, przypomniał on o sobie wyjątkowo wyraźnie.

Pozwoliła Gwen wziąć się pod rękę i poprowadzić aż do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Słyszała, że przyjaciółka próbowała ją zagadać podczas drogi, jednak słowa jak gdyby przepływały obok niej, tak była zatopiona we własnych myślach. Nie mogła się pozbyć z głowy wyrazu szarych oczu Lucjusza, a im bardziej starała się o nich nie myśleć, tym częściej bezwiednie przywoływała je w pamięci. To denerwowało ją chyba najbardziej w tej sytuacji. Tak, chciała – ba, oczekiwała! – żeby narzeczony zaczął okazywać jej zainteresowanie i aby ją adorował, pokazywał, że jest dla niego ważna. Jednak w takich sytuacjach od razu wyczuwała od niego fałsz – może i był doskonałym aktorem, ale ona umiała go przejrzeć na wylot. Nie robił dlatego, że chciał, nie dlatego, że mu się podobała czy interesowała go jako osoba – całe jego zachowanie brało się z tego, że tak wypadało i tego po nim oczekiwano. To bolało ją bardziej, niż gdyby po prostu ją ignorował.

Czuła jak się w niej gotuje, nawet wtedy, gdy pani Pomfrey położyła ją na kozetce i składała jej rękę – nadgarstek okazał się zwyczajnie zwichnięty, tak więc doprowadzenie go do porządku nie zabrało dużo czasu. Narcyza automatycznie podziękowała pielęgniarce, po czym, wraz z Gwen i usprawiedliwieniem, udała się na eliksiry. Slughorn nie bardzo przejął się ich spóźnieniem – machnął tylko ręką w stronę tablicy, na której zapisane były instrukcje, według których trzeba było wykonać eliksir spokoju. Był tak zajęty pilnowaniem słabszych uczniów, że nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by zwrócić uwagę na – całkiem dobre w tworzeniu eliksirów – Black i O'Malley. Cóż, może gdyby poświęcił odrobinę uwagi zauważyłby, że rudowłosa Ślizgonka całą lekcję obserwuje uważnie swoją przyjaciółkę, jakby zastanawiała się, co też chodzi tamtej po głowie. I może gdyby Evangeline Arthurs z Gryffindoru nie postanowiła pomylić kierunku mieszania wywaru, pracująca z nią koleżanka nie zostałaby opryskana żrącą cieczą, która wypaliła jej dziury w szacie, co na tyle skutecznie odwróciło uwagę profesora, że Narcyza zdołała podkraść fiolkę mleczka pszczół królewskich. Być może gdyby profesor Slughorn zerknął choć na chwilę w stronę swojej wychowanki, zauważyłby zacięcie, które malowało się na jej twarzy. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało i nikt nie dostrzegł kradzieży i nikt – poza bystrą Gwen – nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Narcyza Black coś planuje.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Pandora uwielbiała moment, w którym do Wielkiej Sali wlatywały sowy. Co prawda podczas lunchu nigdy nie było ich tak wiele, jak w porze śniadania, ale nawet teraz mogła podziwiać, jak pełne gracji ptaki krążą w powietrzu, szukając adresatów listów, paczek czy gazet, by następnie zanurkować w dół i, z wprawą najwybitniejszych lotników, wylądować na odpowiednich stołach. Choć pochodziła z rodziny czystej krwi, a w Hogwarcie mieszkała już piąty rok, ten spektakl wciąż przyciągał jej uwagę i nieodmiennie ją zachwycał.  
Od kilkunastu tygodni czekała na niego już nie tylko ze względu na swoją zwyczajną fascynację. Za każdym razem, kiedy usłyszała szum skrzydeł lub też ciche pohukiwanie, unosiła szybko głowę, z bijącym sercem szukając wzrokiem niewielkiej, ale charakterystycznej sóweczki kaktusowej, która zawsze robiła dokoła siebie masę rabanu. Z każdym dniem zdawała sobie sprawę, że wyczekuje jej z coraz większym podnieceniem, jej pojawienie się sprawia jej niesamowitą radość, zaś jej brak wywołuje poczucie pustki i zawodu. Tak było i teraz – pojedyncze ptaki, które odwiedziły Wielką Salę, odnalazły już poszukiwanych ludzi i przestrzeń nad głowami uczniów znów była pusta. Dziewczyna westchnęła smutno i pochyliła się nad talerzem, który stał przed nią.

Teraz, gdy próbowała sięgnąć pamięcią, nie umiała precyzyjnie określić momentu, w którym zaczęła wyczekiwać na listy od tajemniczego Enigmusa. Kiedy w pierwszym tygodniu września, podczas śniadania, po raz pierwszy wylądowała przed nią brązowo-szara sówka, była przekonana, że to pomyłka. Zwierzątko było jej kompletnie obce, jednak kiedy próbowała je spłoszyć, maleństwo podskakiwało tylko bliżej talerza, usłużnie wyciągając nóżkę, do której przywiązany był zwitek pergaminu. Zaskoczona dziewczyna odwiązała liścik, ale nawet wtedy ptak jej nie opuścił – siedział i uparcie wpatrywał się w nią złotymi oczami, jakby mówił: „no dalej, przeczytaj! Myślisz, że po co się tyle trudziłem?". Jeszcze trzy razy spytała najbliżej siedzących, czy przypadkiem sowa się nie pomyliła, choć wydawało jej się, ze zwierzę patrzy na nią oskarżycielsko i ma jej tę niewiarę bardzo za złe, zanim w końcu rozwiązała niebieską tasiemkę, którą pergamin był obwiązany.

Duże, wyraźne pismo nie przywiodło jej na myśl nikogo znajomego, było jej zupełnie obce, co tym bardziej ją zdziwiło. To nie wyglądało na żadną akcję reklamową, nie było to również zaproszenie na pokazy nowej linii szat wieczorowych – swoją drogą, Pandora nienawidziła, gdy matka podawała jej dane w swoich ukochanych sklepach i wielokrotnie błagała ją, by tego nie robiła po tym, jak któregoś dnia dostała chyba z dziesięć tego typu zaproszeń. Tekst układał się jakoś dziwnie, był postrzępiony, poszczególne linijki nierówne, niektóre kończyły się w połowie strony, inne nawet wcześniej. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego i czuła podekscytowanie, gdy wodziła wzrokiem po kolejnych literach, które układały się w słowa, a te w zdania, których sens powoli do niej docierał.

 _Oko moje jak malarz cię sportretowało,_

 _Przenosząc wiernie twoją urodę na płótno_

 _Serca; w ramę ujęło obraz moje ciało,_

 _Dusza mu perspektywę dała absolutną._

 _Jeśli chcesz się zachwycić wizerunkiem własnym,_

 _Musisz mnie wpierw przeniknąć: ów portret uroczy_

 _W galerii mojej piersi zawisł, dokąd jasnym_

 _Promieniem niechaj wpadną słoneczne twe oczy._

 _Oczy oczom przysługę oddają wzajemną:_

 _Moje stworzyły portret – twoje w ścianie ciała_

 _Przebijają dwa okna, by galerię ciemną_

 _Zalać blaskiem którego nigdy nie zaznała._

 _Lecz oczy moje, chociaż z nich para geniuszy,_

 _Sportretują, co widzą – nie zajrzą w głąb duszy._

 _Błagam o chwilę uwagi i kilka słów, choćby naskrobanych pod ławką, na kolanie. Sowa będzie czekać tak długo, aż odpowiesz lub ją przegonisz, lecz wiedz, że to drugie wbije sztylet w me serce._

 _Enigmus_

Przeczytała treść liściku trzy razy. Nie rozumiała do końca, co kryło się za napisanymi słowami, ale dotykały one jej duszy – nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku, czuła się porażona ich pięknem, tym, jak układały się w idealną kompozycję, jak poszczególne wyrazy doskonale się rymowały i jakie emocje z nich biły. Równocześnie czuła się onieśmielona taką wiadomością i błaganiem o odpowiedź. Aż do wieczora zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle na nią odpowiedzieć. Ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że sówka faktycznie czeka – na latała za nią, ale pojawiała się przy każdym kolejnym posiłku, a wieczorem usiadła na parapecie wieży Ravenclawu, najwyraźniej doskonale wiedząc, w którym dormitorium śpi Pandora. Taki cichy prześladowca pewnie przeraziłby dziewczynę, gdyby nie należał do królestwa zwierząt… I cóż, nie był tak uroczy. Cudaczny, niewielki a równocześnie mający coś niezwykle poważnego w oczach sprawił, że Krukonka zapragnęła się nim zaopiekować. Kiedy odpisywała na list, on grzecznie czekał na jej szafce nocnej.

\- Czy twój pan wyśle cię do mnie z powrotem? – zapytała Pandora, stawiając swój podpis pod krótką odpowiedzią, w której dziękowała za tak piękne słowa, pytała o ich pochodzenie i znaczenie, a także zaznaczyła, że pragnie wiedzieć, kim jest jej tajemniczy rozmówca. Sowa przekrzywiła głowę, jakby odpowiadała „a skąd mam wiedzieć, jestem ptakiem". – No tak, masz rację.

Puszczając ją w noc nie spodziewała się, że wróci po dwóch dniach. Tym razem uprzejmie poczęstowała zwierzę kawałkiem tostu, kiedy sama rozwiązywała list, znów owinięty niebieską tasiemką. Czuła już nie tylko zdumienie, ale przede wszystkim ciekawość.

 _Jak w chmurkę wsiąka barwa słonecznego błysku,_ _  
_ _Którą cienie wieczora nie bez trudu znoszą,_ _  
_ _Tak twój uśmiech anielski najczystszą rozkoszą_ _  
_ _Napawa chmurne myśli i duszę w ucisku;_ _  
_ _A po twoim spojrzeniu pozostaje żywa_ _  
_ _Boska światłość i długo w sercu się rozpływa._

 _Nie śmiem mówić, kim jestem, niech wystarczy Ci miano, które sam sobie nadałem – Enigmus. To, co Ci wysyłam, to poezja – klucz, którym otwiera się drzwi ludzkiej duszy. Podoba Ci się? Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak czytasz kolejne wiersze… Powiedz proszę, jakie wrażenie w Tobie wywołują, jakie uczucia budzą? Pytasz o znaczenie moich słów – będą one znaczyć to, co uznasz za słuszne, tak właśnie jest z poezją. Liryka jest niczym skomplikowana muzyka – każdy odbiera ją inaczej, każdy dostrzega w niej co innego. Opowiedz mi, jak Ty ją widzisz, proszę.  
Wiem, że sama jesteś artystką, więc na pewno pojmiesz piękno i subtelność wierszy, choć może sama jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Widziałem Twoje rysunki, są przepiękne. Byłbym najszczęśliwszy, gdybyś zechciała coś dla mnie narysować._

 _Enigmus_

Jej zaciekawienie sięgało szczytu – absolutnie nie spodziewała się takich odpowiedzi. Pierwszy raz miała do czynienia z kimś, kto kryje swoją tożsamość, kto zasłania się… Jak to nazwał? Ach, poezją! Samo to słowo wywoływało u niej dreszcze, jakby zawierało w sobie coś nieprzyzwoitego, a równocześnie niesamowicie kuszącego. Tak nawiązała korespondencyjną znajomość z tajemniczym Enigmusem – opowiadała mu, jak rozumie wysyłane przez niego wiersze i, zgodnie z jego prośbą, dołączała narysowane przez siebie szkice. Z listu na list pisała mu coraz więcej o sobie, a on odwzajemniał się tym samym. Wciąż nie chciał jej zdradzić swojego nazwiska, ale przyznał, że skończył już szkołę i teraz zajmuje się pracą. Mimo jej usilnych namawiań, dalej nie powiedział, skąd ją zna i dlaczego właściwie do niej napisał. Do każdej wiadomości (które także z jego strony stawały się coraz dłuższe) dołączał nowy wiersz – z czasem przestały one jedynie opiewać jej urodę, a zaczęły dotykać też innych spraw, jak szczerość, przyjaźń czy tęsknota. Regularne wiadomości stały się ich rytuałem – w każdy poniedziałek i czwartek dziewczyna wypatrywała Dickensa (dalej nie rozumiała tego imienia, choć w pewnym sensie pasowało jej do nieco zakręconej sowy), a on nie spóźniał się choćby o dzień. Z tygodnia na tydzień Pandora czuła coraz mocniejszą więź z mężczyzną, którego nigdy nie widziała i – do czego ciężko było jej się przyznać – zaczynała marzyć o spotkaniu z nim.

Czasem jednak ją denerwował, jak tym ostatnim razem, blisko dwa tygodnie temu. Wciąż i wciąż ignorował jej bardziej osobiste pytania, co coraz bardziej wyprowadzało ją z równowagi – czuła, że nie traktuje jej poważnie, jakby uważał, rozmawia z nim tylko dlatego, że jest tajemniczy. Ją zaś cała ta mistyfikacja tylko irytowała, z każdym listem coraz bardziej. Otwierała się przed nim i czuła, że i on przekazuje jej w swoich wierszach i słowach swoje myśli i uczucia, a równocześnie wciąż wycofywał się, gdy pytała o jego pracę czy dom. Tamtego dnia, gdy kolejny raz nie otrzymała odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, a zamiast tego wymijającą opowieść o kwitnących w szklarni różach, nie wytrzymała i napisała:

Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz być ze mną szczery. Sprawia mi przykrość, gdy mnie zbywasz. Chcesz dotrzeć do mojej duszy, ale zazdrośnie strzeżesz swojej. Co ukrywasz, Enigmusie?

Pandora

Od tamtej pory nie dostała już ani jednej wiadomości. Kiedy minął pierwszy tydzień, zaczęły ją dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia, a teraz z każdym dniem było jej coraz ciężej. Tęskniła za jego humorem i pogodnym spojrzeniem na świat, za jego opowieściami o rzeczce, w której łowił pijawki i kijanki i w końcu za jego wierszami, które – choć tak różne w stylu i treści – zawsze sprawiały, że przechodziły ją dreszcze i czuła się dopuszczona do tajemnicy, którą znali tylko oni dwoje. Próbowała zająć się czymkolwiek – w końcu był to rok SUMów, miała dużo nauki, bo nauczyciele postanowili przygotować swoich uczniów jak najlepiej do zbliżających się wielkimi krokami egzaminów – ale nie potrafiła się skupić. Jej myśli wciąż biegły w stronę Enigmusa i nic nie dawało jej ukojenia. Nawet rysowanie nie sprawiało już tyle przyjemności, bo od razu przypominały jej się wszystkie prace, które mu wysłała.

\- Pandoro? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cichy, znajomy głos. Uniosła głowę i posłała smutny uśmiech wysokiemu Puchonowi, który pochylał się nad nią z zatroskaną miną.  
\- Cześć Philipie – przywitała się, po czym przesunęła na ławce, aby zrobić mu miejsce i by mógł usiąść obok niej. – Co u ciebie? Nie wyglądasz dobrze.  
\- Mógłby dokładnie to samo powiedzieć o tobie… Coś cię martwi?

Westchnęła, a jej uśmiech stał się odrobinę szerszy i jakby bardziej radosny. Nie udawała – sama obecność starszego o dwa lata kolegi poprawiała jej nastrój, a jego zainteresowanie sprawiało, że czuła ciepło w sercu.

\- Wiesz, chyba uraziłam swojego korespondencyjnego przyjaciela – odpowiedziała, siląc się na lekki ton, ale nawet ona usłyszała żal, który pobrzmiewał w jej głosie. – Teraz trochę mi przykro, że tak ostro zareagowałam na jego dziwactwa. Może po prostu boi się nawiązywać przyjaźnie? Może jest nieśmiały?

\- Od początku ci mówiłem, że to dziwaczny facet – mruknął Philip, bez pytania częstując się jej sokiem dyniowym. Przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy, które opadały mu na czoło i kark falami. Jego okrągła twarz budziła zaufanie, choć Pandora nie pokusiłaby się o nazwanie go „poczciwym" – kwadratowe oprawki okularów dodawały mu powagi i surowości, podobnie jak przenikliwe spojrzenie intensywnie brązowych oczu. – Kto normalny wysyła listy do obcej dziewczyny, nie przedstawia się, śledzi ją…  
\- Teraz chyba odrobinę przesadzasz – przerwała mu ze śmiechem dziewczyna. – Nie przypominam sobie, by Enigmus kiedykolwiek mnie śledził!

\- Bo przecież się nie ujawnił! – Puchon wzniósł oczy do nieba, przy okazji podkradając z talerza koleżanki herbatnik. – Ale wiedział o tobie stanowczo za dużo, nie sądzisz? Chociażby to, że rysujesz. Naprawdę cię to nie zdziwiło?

\- Musieliśmy się kiedyś spotkać. – Pandora wzruszyła ramionami. – Może tak naprawdę kłamał i uczy się w Hogwarcie? Albo skończył szkołę dopiero w tamtym roku?

\- Co tylko potwierdza moją teorię, że musiał cię śledzić! – Triumf w głosie Philipa był tak wyraźny, że Krukonka mogła już tylko pokręcić głową i uśmiechnąć się. Nie chciała kłócić się z chłopakiem – wiedziała, że jego upór i tak sprawi, że nie odpuści, a ona wolała być tą mądrzejszą, która ustąpi w bezsensownym sporze o nic.

\- Tak czy siak… Nie odzywa się już do mnie i chyba mogę uznać, że nasza znajomość się skończyła.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu – Philip chrupał ciastka, wsuwając je jedno za drugim, zaś Pandora powoli piła sok dyniowy.

\- Co tym razem masz do opisania? – odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna, nawet nie patrząc na siedzącego obok Puchona. Ten zaś zrobił skruszoną minę.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć wstyd. Krukonka rzuciła mu pełne czułości i pobłażania spojrzenie.

\- Philipie Scamander, zawsze, kiedy tak mnie nachodzisz w trakcie lunchu, masz coś do przygotowania na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Absolutnie za każdym razem próbujesz mnie podejść i niby to przypadkiem poprosić, aby wykonała to zadanie za ciebie.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „wcale nie" i „jestem beznadziejny".

\- Nie jesteś – przerwała jego użalanie się Pandora. – Ale zupełnie nie rozumiem, po co wybrałeś opiekę na poziomie owutemów, skoro już w trzeciej klasie zdałeś sobie sprawę, że zupełnie cię ona nie interesuje.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie takie proste – odpowiedział jej brunet, zaciskając przy tym pięści we wściekłym geście. – Słuchaj, jeżeli nie chcesz mi pomóc, to sam to ogarnę. Albo poproszę Teda, na pewno posiedzi ze mną w bibliotece. – Gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, jednak nie zdążył odejść, bo dziewczyna zdecydowanie pociągnęła go za szatę. Niechętnie ponownie usiadł.

\- Proszę, nie złość się. – Głos blondynki miał kojący ton, jakby zwracała się do rozzłoszczonego dziecka. – Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, nie ma problemu. Po prostu boli mnie, że się męczysz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i dotknęła jego dłoni w uspokajającym geście. – Opowiedz mi proszę, co takiego masz przygotować?

\- Opisać pokrótce stworzenia nienadające się do hodowli… Z uzasadnieniem. – Philip miał tak zbolałą minę, jakby ktoś kazał mu przerzucać gumochłony bez rękawic.  
\- Cóż, to nie powinno zająć mi wiele czasu. Na za tydzień? – W odpowiedzi dziewczyna usłyszała jedynie niewyraźne mamrotanie. – Nie, błagam. Powiedz, że nie zostawiłeś sobie tego na ostatnią chwilę.  
\- Myślał, że da sobie radę – dobiegł ich zza pleców rozbawiony, męski głos. Edward Tonks położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela i wyszczerzył zęby w stronę Pandory, kiedy ta odwróciła się już do niego. – Naprawdę, starał się. Ale sama wiesz, jak go fascynują te wszystkie chimery i kwintopedy…

Philip jęknął głucho i oparł czoło o stół. Wyglądał jak wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwa i zrezygnowana kupka nieszczęść. Blond Krukonce zrobiło się go szczerze żal. Niepewnie pogładziła chłopaka po włosach, po czym delikatnie pociągnęła za zwijające się nad kołnierzykiem loczki. Od wielu już lat to był ich zwyczaj – takie ostrożne pociągnięcie nie miało sprawić bólu, a wyrwać z żałości, przywrócić do rzeczywistości. Chłopak często robił tak, kiedy jego koleżanka za bardzo odlatywała w świat ze swoich marzeń, ona zaś używała tego, jako sposobu na przywołanie go do porządku, gdy za bardzo pogrążał się w smutku.

\- Na jutro? – upewniła się. – No nic, dam radę. Ale tym razem będzie bez rysunków, nie zdążę tego przygotować, przepraszam.  
\- Ubóstwiam cię – wyrzucił z siebie Philip, kiedy już się podniósł i spojrzał na Pandorę z najwyższym uwielbieniem. – Naprawdę, proś mnie o co zechcesz, wszystko dla ciebie zrobię. Wybawicielko moja!

\- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał jej się za chwilę oświadczyć – zaśmiał się Ted. Mrugnął do dziewczyny, po czym pociągnął przyjaciela za ramię. – Tak w ogóle, to musimy już iść. Philip obiecał, że pójdzie ze mną na pierwsze w tym roku spotkanie klubu szachowego. Chyba nie chcesz tego przegapić, stary? – Piwne oczy błyszczały mu podnieceniem, a cała twarz aż promieniała. Najwyraźniej od dawna wyczekiwał na ten dzień.  
\- Nie za późno na rozpoczęcie sezonu?  
\- A weź mi nic nie mów! – żachnął się Puchon. – To wszystko przez to, że Eveline skończyła szkołę i trzeba było wybrać nowego kapitana.  
\- Nie mieliście tego robić w czerwcu? – zapytała Pandora, unosząc jasne brwi. Kompletnie zignorowała Philipa, która posłał jej błagalne spojrzenie – domyślała się, że słyszał już tę opowieść milion razy, jednak sama naprawdę była zainteresowana tą sprawą. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, że skoro jeszcze sekundę temu przysięgał, że zrobi dla niej wszystko, to równie dobrze może teraz się przemęczyć.

\- Jasne, że mieliśmy! – Ted aż poczerwieniał z irytacji. – Ale durne sępy rzuciły się na to stanowisko, jakby od tego zależało ich życie! Wszyscy się kłócili, Travers zagroził, że odejdzie, ogólnie dramat powiem ci. – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, najwyraźniej w głowie od nowa przeżywając wszystkie te awantury.  
\- Uuu… - mruknęła współczująco dziewczyna. – Ale w końcu wybraliście kogoś nowego?  
\- Ta… - Westchnął i potarł ręką kark. Już dawno zauważyła, że często tak robił, gdy się denerwował lub czuł niepewnie. – Kojarzysz Andromedę Black?

Philip parsknął śmiechem, przy okazji opluwając stół okruszkami. Najwyraźniej samo to pytanie było dla niego zabawne.  
\- Jej da się nie znać? – zapytał kpiąco. – Mam na myśli… Da się nie znać którejkolwiek z sióstr Black? Trochę się rzucają w oczy. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu wskazał brodą Narcyzę, która właśnie wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali i kierowała się w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Nie można było odmówić mu racji – wysoka blondynka, nawet po tylu latach, podczas których wszyscy zdążyli się do niej przyzwyczaić, wciąż przyciągała uwagę.

\- Nigdy nie rozmawiałam z Andromedą – odpowiedziała Pandora, posyłając Philipowi zimne spojrzenie – ale mamy z Narcyzą kilka wspólnych zajęć, dziś pracowałyśmy razem i uważam, że to ciekawa dziewczyna. Wydaje mi się, że ocenianie ich tylko na podstawie tego, co się słyszy o ich rodzinie…  
\- Pandoro, pamiętasz Bellatrix? – Obaj Puchoni skrzywili się, kiedy Scamander wypowiedział to imię.  
\- Naprawdę nie wierzę, że się tak zachowujecie! – Dziewczyna podniosła głos, co nieczęsto jej się zdarzało. Teraz jednak te uprzedzenia wywoływały w niej odrazę. Oczywiście, że słyszała plotki o Blackach, ale to nie miało dla niej żadnego znaczenia. – Ludzi ocenia się po ich własnych czynach, a nie po tym, co robią ich bliscy. To naprawdę okropne, że skreślacie Andromedę tylko dlatego, że nosi takie, a nie inne, nazwisko! I zabawne, że akurat _ty_ – spojrzała ciężko na Philipa – tak się zachowujesz! Przypominam ci, że od kilku lat piszę za ciebie wszystkie eseje i sprawozdania z zajęć! Skoro taki jesteś podobny do ojca, to powinieneś mieć choć gram jego talentu, a Merlin mi świadkiem, że nie masz nawet tego!

Kończąc zdanie już krzyczała, jednak zupełnie nie zwracała na to uwagi, podobnie jak na zdumione spojrzenia, którymi obrzucali ją siedzący najbliżej Krukoni. Po swojej przemowie wstała, zabrała z blatu gazetkę Magicznego Sklepu Wysyłkowego, którą obiecała przekazać Narcyzie i żwawym krokiem oddaliła się w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Wydawało jej się, że chłopcy wymienili jeszcze zdumione spojrzenia – najwyraźniej nie spodziewali się takiego wybuchu – a Ted powiedział pod nosem, że przecież nie wspomniał niczego złego o Andromedzie, ale nie miała zamiaru dłużej z nimi rozmawiać. Philip zbulwersował ją do głębi, a ukrywanie takich uczuć nie leżało w jej naturze. Gardziła ocenianiem po pozorach, gardziła też obecną sytuacją polityczną, kiedy to czarodzieje skakali sobie do gardeł tylko z powodu pochodzenia, czy też przekonań. Sama absolutnie nie była zainteresowana śmiesznym kultem czystości krwi, ale wiedziała, że wiele rodów czarodziejskich traktuje ten temat jako swoistą świętość. Kim była, by ich oceniać?

Miała wrażenie, że coś dręczy Narcyzę, ponieważ ta nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Pandora stanęła tuż obok niej. Dopiero, gdy dziewczyna chrząknęła głośno i popukała ją dodatkowo w ramię, Ślizgonka uniosła głowę.  
\- Och, to ty… - powiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się, jednak był to uśmiech wymuszony i blady – najwyraźniej myślami była daleko.  
\- Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam. Chciałam tylko dać ci tę gazetkę… - Krukonka wyciągnęła zwiniętą w zgrabny rulonik reklamówkę sklepu. – Gdybyś nie wiedziała, co najlepiej zamówić, albo w jakiej ilości, to zawsze mogę ci doradzić.  
\- Dziękuję. – Tym razem jej głos nabrał ciepłego tonu, a uśmiech był szczery. – Możliwe, że skorzystam z twojej propozycji… Nigdy nie korzystałam z takich rzeczy i nie jestem pewna, czy będę wiedziała jak to wszystko działa. – Odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się ze splecionego luźno warkocza. Dziewczęta patrzyły na siebie chwilę w milczeniu, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak zakończyć konwersację. W końcu Narcyza odezwała się ponownie. – Em… Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

\- Co? Och, tak. – Pandora zdążyła już przez ten moment wrócić myślami do ostatniego wiersza, który wysłał jej Enigmus. Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się działo, że potrafiła tak szybko „przełączać się" między tematami, ale uważała to za swój wielki dar. Nie była pamiętliwa i rzadko kiedy jakakolwiek sytuacja złościła ją na dłużej, niż kilka minut. Teraz też sprzeczka, która przecież odbyła się zaledwie chwilę temu, przeszła już do przeszłości. – No nic, będę się już zbierać. Chciałabym jeszcze skończyć dzisiaj rysunek, a to trochę pracy…

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz.

Zaraz po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali Pandora zdała sobie sprawę, że brakuje jej podręcznika do numerologii. Spanikowana szybko przekalkulowała sobie w głowie, co opłaca jej się bardziej – biec do dormitorium i ryzykować spóźnienie, czy pojawić się na zajęciach punktualnie, ale nieprzygotowana. Uznała, że profesor Vector zamorduje ją gołymi rękami, jeśli pojawi się na jej zajęciach bez książki, w której przecież znajdowała się masa tablic z opisami poszczególnych konfiguracji liczbowych. Czas, który osiągnęła biegnąć aż do piątego piętra, powinien zostać jakoś zmierzony, ponieważ na pewno pobiła po drodze jakiś rekord – kto wie, czy nie olimpijski. Zwolniła dopiero na schodach, prowadzących bezpośrednio do wieży Ravenclawu – było tu wąsko i stromo, wolała więc nie ryzykować upadku, a ponadto wiele osób opuszczało akurat dormitorium i gdyby na kogoś wpadła, to oboje mogli się toczyć aż do samego dołu.

Kiedy w końcu stanęła przed solidnie wyglądającymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, czuła, jak wali jej serce. Co prawda była przyzwyczajona do wspinania się codziennie (a czasem i kilka razy w ciągu jednego dnia) na wieżę, ale nigdy nie robiła tego w takim tempie i teraz uda paliły ją żywym ogniem. Nie miała jednak czasu na rozczulanie się nad sobą. Starając się oddychać głęboko, zastukała do drzwi ciężką kołatką w kształcie orła z rozpostartymi skrzydłami.

\- Co występuje raz w minucie, dwa razy w momencie i ani razu w godzinie? – Melodyjny głos popłynął z otwartego, orlego dzioba. Pandora spojrzała na kołatkę z nienawiścią – zawsze, ale to absolutnie _zawsze_ , musiała trafić na jakąś głupią, nową zagadkę. Do tego wykuty z metalu ptak był nieugięty – nie dało się go ubłagać, przekupić – w sumie czym można by było przekupić kołatkę? – czy też zastraszyć. Jedynym sposobem na dostanie się do domu, było odpowiedzenie na pytanie.  
\- M? – odpowiedziała dziewczyna niepewnie, po tym, jak straciła kilkadziesiąt cennych sekund na przemyślenie odpowiedzi.  
\- Mmmm, zgadza się – odpowiedziała jej kołatka, po czym drzwi po prostu się otworzyły. Krukonka żachnęła się w myślach – przedmiot ten znany był wśród mieszkańców jej domu z niezbyt udanych żartów, które zazwyczaj dało się przeżyć, ale w sytuacjach, kiedy człowiek się spieszył lub był zdenerwowany, irytowały niemożliwie.

O tej porze nikt nie siedział w wygodnych, obitych brązowym materiałem fotelach, nikt też nie przeglądał zawartości licznych biblioteczek, poustawianych pod ścianą. Pokój Wspólny wyglądał przez to nienaturalnie, ale Pandora nie miała czasu napawać się tą zmianą – przebiegła jedynie szybko po upstrzonym gwiazdami dywanie i wpadła na schody, wiodące do dormitorium. Cieszyła się bardzo, że z każdym rokiem musiała się krócej wspinać, bowiem w jej domu panowała zasada, że im niżej położone było dormitorium, tym wyższej klasie przysługiwało. Teraz więc względnie szybko dostała się do swojego. Od razu po wejściu uderzył w nią powiew zimnego powietrza – któraś z dziewczyn zostawiła otwarte na oścież okno. Ogarnęła wzrokiem trzy łóżka, które stały równolegle do siebie po jednej stronie pokoju, po czym podbiegła do tego środkowego – co roku zajmowała właśnie to. Oczywiście, podręcznik leżał na materacu przykrytym kołdrą – musiała go niechcący nakryć, kiedy rano zbierała się do wyjścia i wrzucała rzeczy do torby. Zerknęła na zegarek – do zajęć zostały jej trzy minuty i nie było szans, żeby zdążyła na czas, jednak miała nadzieję, że trasa w dół pójdzie jej szybciej.

Dopiero teraz, po tym, jak zarzuciła torbę na ramię, podeszła do okna, by je zamknąć – kto wie, czy po południu nie zacznie padać, a wtedy wiatr mógłby zawiać wszystko do środka i miałyby tu małą powódź. O mały włos nie nadepnęłaby na zwitek pergaminu przewiązany błękitną wstążką, leżący zaraz pod oknem. Zmarszczyła brwi i uklękła, by wziąć go do ręki. Serce zabiło jej mocniej – może Dickens się spóźnił, może chciał ją odnaleźć w dormitorium, a ponieważ już jej nie było, zostawił wiadomość? W tamtej chwili zapomniała o numerologii i gniewie profesor Vector – wpatrywała się w pergamin, wodziła palcami po tasiemce i raz po raz łapała ją, po czym puszczała, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy powinna otworzyć list.

W końcu nie wytrzymała – z ciekawości, ale też nadziei, która przeniknęła ją do głębi. Drążącymi dłońmi rozwinęła rulonik i aż wstrzymała oddech na widok tak dobrze znanego jej charakteru pisma. Na kolana wypadły jej trzy fioletowe hiacynty, wciąż jeszcze świeże.

 _Przebacz mi, proszę. Nie chcę Cię okłamywać, nie chcę zwodzić. Pragnę, byś mnie poznała naprawdę, imię nie ma tu znaczenia. Wszystko, co Ci piszę, jest szczere i prawdziwe. Wiem, że nie przywykłaś do takiego zachowania – jesteś tak świeża i piękna, otwarta na świat i wszystkie wyzwania, jakie Cię spotykają. Ja jeszcze chyba nie odnalazłem do końca siebie. Czuję, że mi się to uda z Twoją pomocą. Proszę Cię o wybaczenie i jeszcze odrobinę cierpliwości._

 _Twój Enigmus_

Odetchnęła głęboko, odkładając list na ziemię. Nie gniewał się na nią, ba! To on ją błagał o wybaczenie! Być może powinna zerwać tę znajomość, uznać ją za zbyt dziwną czy niebezpieczną, tak, jak radził jej dziś Philip, a jednak… Te dwa tygodnie bez jego wiadomości uzmysłowiły jej, że bardzo się przywiązała do Enigmusa. Kimkolwiek był, rozumiał ją jak nikt inny. Doceniał jej pomysły i przemyślenia. Odpisywał na każdy, najdłuższy nawet list. Kiedy opowiadała mu o swoich marzeniach, związanych z tworzeniem zaklęć i eliksirów, nie wyśmiewał jej, jak robili to jej rodzice, wciąż przekonani, że córka przejmie po nich sklep z magiczną biżuterią. Przesunęła bezwiednie palcem po jego podpisie, a następnie podniosła do nosa słodko pachnące hiacynty. Nawet w ten sposób ją przepraszał, pamiętając, że zna doskonale mowę kwiatów…

W tamtym momencie dotarło do niej, że nie jest w stanie zerwać tej znajomości, nieważne, jak dziwna się wydawała. Tak, poczeka, nie będzie naciskać. Wierzyła, że któregoś dnia pozna Enigmusa osobiście, ale postanowiła, że do tego czasu będzie cierpliwa. Na dobrą sprawę, dlaczego miałaby się spieszyć? Był świetnym przyjacielem, czy potrzebne jej było do szczęścia jego imię?


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Andromeda wspinała się po kolejnych schodach, w drodze na szóste piętro, raz po raz powtarzając pod nosem swoje przemówienie. Nie znosiła mówić na forum publicznym – zawsze ją to stresowało, a najcichszy nawet szelest, czy też chrząknięcie, wyprowadzały ją z równowagi, sprawiając, że gubiła wątek. Jednak wiedziała, że musi coś powiedzieć do klubu szachowego, nad którym przewodnictwo objęła zaledwie tydzień temu – choćby kilka słów na temat tego, jak bardzo dziękuje za tę odpowiedzialność, jak postara się ich nie zawieźć…  
\- Bla bla bla – mruknęła pod nosem, a mijająca ją na półpiętrze Puchonka rzuciła jej zdumione spojrzenie. Nie przejęła się tym jednak – od wczorajszego ranka, kiedy to otrzymała list od rodziców, była tak zajęta swoimi myślami, że zwyczajnie nie miała ochoty, by zawracać sobie głowę pozorami.

Należała do klubu szachowego od piątej klasy, kiedy to Bella na Gwiazdkę podarowała jej zupełnie nowy, przepiękny zestaw figur. Co prawda Andromeda zawsze uwielbiała tę grę i była najlepsza w całej rodzinie, kiedy przychodziło do rozgrywek szachowych, ale jakoś wcześniej nie mogła się zebrać, by grać regularnie i z kimś na swoim poziomie. Czasami zdarzało jej się wyzywać na pojedynek siostry, czy nawet innych Ślizgonów, jeśli tylko miała dobry nastrój i dostatecznie wiele cierpliwości, by znosić ich niekompetencję, ale nic poza tym. Kiedy jednak odpakowała ciężkie, wykonane z białego i czarnego marmuru figury, uznała, że może wreszcie czas zrobić dobry użytek zarówno z talentu, jak i tak pięknego prezentu.

Początkowo Eveline Doggett podeszła sceptycznie do nowego nabytku. Była ciemnoskórą, postawną Krukonką o przenikliwym spojrzeniu i twardych zasadach – zupełnie jej nie obchodziły pochodzenie czy fortuna, jaka stała za człowiekiem, ale jego zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Surowa i wymagająca, potrafiła jednak docenić ciężką pracę i zaangażowanie. Szybko poznała się na umiejętnościach Andromedy i zaczęła ją trenować tak ostro, jak nikogo innego.

Raz do roku klub szachowy organizował otwarte mistrzostwa Hogwartu, w których do boju stanąć mógł absolutnie każdy, bez względu na wiek czy dom. Eveline była mistrzynią, od kiedy tylko pojawiła się w szkole – nieprzerwanie dzierżyła puchar przez siedem lat z rzędu, jednak wiedziała, że kiedyś będzie musiała go komuś przekazać. Wierzyła, że to właśnie Black zostanie jej następczynią i to jej pragnęła przekazać dowodzenie nad klubem.  
\- Nikt inny się do tego nie nadaje – powiedziała dziewczynie w maju, kiedy przekazała jej swoją wolę. – Wiem, że Daniel bardzo by chciał, ale… Jest zbyt nerwowy, nigdy nie będzie potrafił przekazać odpowiedniej techniki mniej pojętnym dzieciakom. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz, Andromedo. – Podniosła rękę we władczym geście, kiedy koleżanka próbowała jej przerwać. Mimo, że była tylko klasę wyżej, zawsze zachowywała się, jakby była co najmniej kilkanaście lat starsza. – Tak uważam. Chcę, żebyś spróbowała zostać przewodniczącą, z moim błogosławieństwem.

To zabrzmiało zupełnie tak, jakby oddawała jej zwierzchnictwo nad wojskiem i choć w ustach siedemnastolatki wydawało się nieco śmieszne i nazbyt pompatyczne, to żadna z nich wtedy się nie śmiała. Dromeda wiedziała, że nie będzie jej łatwo przekonać innych do siebie – choć zdolna, była też nerwowa i przez te półtorej roku sprawiła, że traktowano ją z szacunkiem, ale i pewną rezerwą. Rozmawiała głównie z Eveline, czasem zamieniła słowo z kimś innym, ale nie nawiązała bliższych znajomości. W klubie każdy miał przydzielonego na stałe partnera, z którym grywał i trenował – wymieniali się oczywiście co jakiś czas, by porównać technikę i nauczyć się nowych zagrań, jednak to były sytuacje jednorazowe. Oczywiście, panna Black na co dzień trenowała z przewodniczącą.

Stanęła przed drzwiami ich siedziby dużo szybciej, niż by sobie tego życzyła. Nie była gotowa nawet w pięciu procentach, ale nie mogła się wymigać, nie po tym, jak przez cały wrzesień i październik toczyła bitwę o to stanowisko. Oczywiście, kiedy tylko w czerwcu dotarło do wszystkich, że w przyszłym roku nie zobaczą już Eveline (która swoją drogą chyba zawzięła się, by zostać mistrzynią kraju – w każdym razie w ostatnim liście, który wysłała Andromedzie, donosiła z dumą, że wygrała mistrzostwa swojego hrabstwa), rozgorzała wojna podjazdowa. Crystal co tydzień przynosiła masy słodyczy, mając chyba nadzieję, że przekupstwo jej się opłaci. Daniel Travers wprost mówił o tym, że to on zostanie przewodniczącym, bo kto inny niby miałby się na to stanowisko nadawać? Andromeda zaś… Cóż, ona nie zamierzała bawić się w podchody, zwyczajnie wyzywała ludzi na pojedynki – przegrana oznaczałaby jej wycofanie się z „wyborów".

Wygrała prawie wszystkie. Nowicjusz, który dołączył do nich w maju – wciąż miała problem, by zapamiętać imię tego chłopaka, zresztą nie poznawała go nawet na korytarzu, taki był pospolity – kompletnie ją rozgromił. Na samo wspomnienie tej rozgrywki poczerwieniała ze wstydu i upokorzenia, którego wtedy doznała.

\- Ale… - wyjąkała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że została zamatowana zaledwie w kilkunastu ruchach. – Jak…?

Uśmiech, który przemknął przez twarz jej przeciwnika, nie był ani złośliwy, ani pełen wyższości – zamiast tego wydawało się, że jest z siebie dumny, a równocześnie chce dodać jej otuchy.

\- Dziękuję ci za grę – powiedział uprzejmie. – To była naprawdę przyjemność, mierzyć się z kimś tak świetnym.

W tamtym momencie była pewna, że się z niej nabija, dlatego zareagowała trochę zbyt ostro.  
\- Daruj sobie może – warknęła na niego, aż się cofnął, a na jego twarzy zagościło zdumienie. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie dopuściła go do głosu. – Pokonałeś mnie, możesz teraz opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim i mnie zdyskredytować. Nie zostanę przewodniczącą, wszyscy na pewno będą ci wdzięczni.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru pozbawiać cię tej funkcji – odpowiedział jej blondyn, unosząc brwi. – Rozegraliśmy po prostu grę. Jaki miałbym mieć cel w zaszkodzeniu ci?

Andromedę dosłownie zatkało. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie tego – odpowiedź była tak spokojna i logiczna, że nie znalazła na nią żadnej riposty. Czuła, że się czerwieni, musiała wyglądać naprawdę głupio – milcząca, zszokowana i w dodatku w kolorze dojrzałego buraka.

\- Cieszę się z możliwości rozegrania z tobą tej partii i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to powtórzymy – dodał chłopak, po czym skłonił przed nią głowę i odszedł, aby zagrać z kimś innym.

Dotrzymał jednak słowa – nikomu nie powiedział, że wygrał z panną Black. W ten sposób osiągnęła najkorzystniejszy bilans wygranych i została wybrana nową przewodniczącą.

Teraz, kiedy wspominała tamten dzień, sama uznawała, że zachowała się jak idiotka. A właściwie nawet gorzej – jak rozpieszczona królewna. Przyrzekła sobie, że przeprosi blondyna (który chyba był Puchonem, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominała…?) zaraz po swoim przemówieniu. No nic, pomyślała, czas najwyższy to wszystko zacząć. Z duszą na ramieniu i mocno bijącym sercem, otworzyła drzwi.

W środku byli już wszyscy, a nawet ktoś nowy – w sumie sześć osób. Wiadomo, że szachy nie były tak popularne jak Qudditch, więc nie musieli się martwić tym, że nie pomieszczą się w specjalnie oddanej im sali. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Andromeda dostrzegła, że powitano jej przybycie z uśmiechem i entuzjazmem. To sprawiło, że poczuła się trochę lepiej, a węzeł, który czuła w żołądku, nieco się rozluźnił.  
\- Andromedo, jesteś! – Urocza, krótko ścięta Gryfonka podskoczyła do niej, po czym ujęła ją pod rękę i poprowadziła w głąb pomieszczenia. Ślizgonka nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jej imienia i poczuła wstyd, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie ma pojęcia, jak ma na imię większość osób w klubie, nad którym właśnie objęła zwierzchnictwo. – Nie mogliśmy się już ciebie doczekać, Travers bredził, że nie przyjdziesz – posłała ostre spojrzenie nabzdyczonemu Krukonowi, który stał oparty o ścianę i wodził dokoła ponurym spojrzeniem – ale wiedzieliśmy, że to bzdura. Popatrz, Ted i Philip przynieśli trochę ciasteczek z kuchni! – Wskazała w stronę dwóch Puchonów, którzy rozkładali na stole pod oknem talerze z łakociami i kilka butelek soku. W jednym z nich dziewczyna rozpoznała blondyna, który ją pokonał, zaś drugi – ciemnowłosy – wydał jej się również znajomy.

Pomieszczenie, w którym odbywały się ich cotygodniowe spotkania, było jasne i przestronne. Surowe wnętrze, pozbawione zupełnie ozdób czy dekoracji, przywodziło na myśl dopiero co wybudowaną salę, w której nikt nie zdążył się jeszcze zadomowić. Na środku stały cztery szachownice, stare i kamienne, przypominające te, które nieraz można zauważyć w publicznych parkach, a przy nich wygodne, obite ciemnofioletowym pluszem krzesła. Na lewo od wejścia, tuż pod ścianą, stała ogromna szafa, gdzie można było trzymać swoje osobiste notatki, komplety szach i tego typu szpargały. Pod oknami rozciągał się długi stół, aktualnie zaaranżowany jako bufet, a normalnie służący do omawiania strategii. Na drugiej ścianie, tej po prawej stronie, wisiał dawno przestarzały kalendarz i kilka kartek z ogłoszeniami.

Andromeda skinęła głową Puchonom, a następnie przywitała się z resztą członków klubu. Atmosfera była dość gęsta, choć widać było, że malutka Gryfonka i pomagająca jej Crystal z Hufflepuffu starają się wszystkich rozruszać – biegały po całym pomieszczeniu, zagadując do każdego po kolei, roznosząc napoje i przekąski i trajkocząc wysokimi głosami. Ślizgonce skojarzyły się z kolorowymi ptaszkami, których na dobrą sprawę nawet nie widać, ale za to ich trel roznosi się po całej okolicy.

\- Może zanim zaczniemy – odezwała się i z zadowoleniem odkryła, że jej głos brzmi zdecydowanie i pewnie – powiem parę słów.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej kierunku, rozmowy ucichły.

\- Po pierwsze, chciałam wam podziękować. Wiem, że nie wszyscy jesteście zadowoleni z tego, że teraz ja tu dowodzę… I okay, rozumiem to i szanuję, nie zamierzam nikogo wykluczać z tego powodu. Mam kilka pomysłów na zmiany, ale nic nie zostanie wprowadzone, jeśli się nie zgodzicie. Chcę po prostu zaznaczyć, że to będzie nasz klub – położyła nacisk na słowo „nasz". Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Daniel Travers zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował odkryć, gdzie w jej słowach tkwi haczyk. Z zadowoleniem zanotowała, że nie podniosły się szepty czy niezadowolone głosy. To dodało jej odwagi. – Po drugie – tak jak wspomniałam, uważam, że powinniśmy nieco urozmaicić naszą grę.

\- Jak? – zapytała ją drobna dziewczyna, której ciemne włosy były zaplecione w wymyślny warkocz.

\- Chciałabym zrobić nasze własne, wewnętrzne mistrzostwa – odpowiedziała jej Andromeda. Z każdą sekundą czuła się coraz pewniej, kiedy widziała, jak ludzie jej słuchają, jak wymieniają między sobą zaskoczone, ale i pełne zainteresowania spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej nie tego się spodziewali. – Moglibyśmy zrobić z tego całą ligę. Na początku mielibyśmy pierwszą rundę, w której każdy grałby z każdym… - Rozejrzała się, szukając czegoś, na czym mogłaby rozrysować cały swój plan. Jej wzrok padł na stary kalendarz. Wystarczył szybki ruch różdżki, by transmutować go w blok czystych kartek. Kolejne machnięcie i pióro, leżące gdzieś odłogiem, zaczęło samo zapisywać wszystko, o czym opowiadała Andromeda. – Następnie podzielilibyśmy tabelę na dwie części – górna połowa rozegrałaby mecze między sobą, dolna ze sobą i w ten sposób otrzymalibyśmy na koniec roku wyniki tego sezonu. Moglibyśmy wystąpić do dyrekcji z prośbą o przyznanie określonej liczby punktów za zajęcie pierwszych trzech miejsc. – Umilkła, dając im czas, by to wszystko przemyśleli.

\- Brzmi świetnie. – Pierwsza odezwała znowu dziewczyna o pięknym warkoczu. Uśmiechnęła się do Andromedy, po czym przerzuciła włosy z jednego ramienia na drugie. – Naprawdę zachęcająco. To dałoby nam możliwość większej rywalizacji, a równocześnie, przez częstsze gry z różnymi przeciwnikami, moglibyśmy więcej się nauczyć. Zdecydowanie jestem na tak.

Ślizgonka posłała jej uśmiech pełen wdzięczności. Czuła, że supeł w jej żołądku rozluźnił się, a serce przestało bić tak szaleńczo. Poszło jej całkiem nieźle, takie miała wrażenie – powiedziała o swoim pomyśle i nie została wygwizdana z marszu, a to duży plus! Powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach innych – o ile Puchoni pod oknem wyglądali na zainteresowanych, o tyle Gryfonka – Tara!, pojawiło się w jej głowie, ona ma na imię Tara! – i Crystal zdawały się być zaniepokojone.

\- Dziewczyny? – zachęciła je do mówienia. Puchonka zarumieniła się i zaczęła coś mamrotać pod nosem, ale jej koleżanka najwyraźniej nie miała żadnych problemów z nieśmiałością.  
\- Chodzi o to, że boimy się, że zawsze będziemy lądować na dole tabeli. Jesteśmy najmłodsze, najmniej umiemy…

\- Jesteście w klubie dłużej ode mnie – odezwał się jasnowłosy Puchon spod okna. Andromeda teraz na niego przeniosła spojrzenie – mogło się wydawać, że po prostu słucha go uważnie, ale tak naprawdę rozpaczliwie goniła w głowie jego imię, które za nic nie chciało dać się przypomnieć. Przysięgam, że jak tylko wrócę do dormitorium, to pozapisuję sobie ich wszystkich, pomyślała. – Poza tym każdy mecz będzie dla was szansą na realny rozwój. Grając tylko między sobą stoicie w miejscu. Poza tym hej! – Rozłożył ręce i roześmiał się. Miał przyjemny, wibrujący śmiech, który sprawiał, że człowieka przechodziły ciepłe dreszcze. – To ma być zabawa!

Obie trzecioklasistki popatrzyły na siebie, po czym prawie równocześnie skinęły głowami. Nie pierwszy już raz Dromeda odniosła wrażenie, że te dwie rozumieją się bez słów i to bez użycia legilimencji.

\- W takim razie zgoda – powiedziała Crystal. Teraz i ona się uśmiechnęła, a jej policzki były teraz zaróżowione nie ze wstydu, ale z ekscytacji.

\- Danielu? – Jego opinii bała się chyba najbardziej. Był obrażony, od kiedy jasnym stało się, że to ona przejmuje w klubie dowodzenie. Teraz jednak skinął niechętnie głową – najwyraźniej nawet on nie znalazł nic złego w pomyśle Andromedy. – Wspaniale! Cieszę się, że ta propozycja wam się spodobała. Myślę, że ligę zaczniemy od przyszłego tygodnia – do tego czasu rozpiszę już pierwsze mecze i przygotuję tabelę. A teraz już przestaję gadać i zabierajmy się za te pyszności, hm?

Odpowiedział jej ogólny śmiech, a potem wszyscy rzucili się w stronę stołu. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą – w życiu nie sądziła, że pójdzie jej tak dobrze. Może to dlatego, że nikt jej nie przerywał, ani nie próbował wyśmiać jej pomysłu, ale całe przemówienie wypadło – jak na jej standardy – naprawdę doskonale. Wciąż jednak czuła wstyd, kiedy pomyślała o tym, jak niewiele wie o ludziach, którymi jej przyszło teraz kierować. Jako przewodnicząca klubu powinna dbać o ich umiejętności, a nawet nie wiedziała, jak wszyscy mają na imię! Obiecała sobie, że poświęci im teraz więcej czasu. To wszystko może wyjść mi jeszcze na dobre, pomyślała, może dzięki temu zapomnę o tej sprawie z Dołohowem.

Podeszła do młodszych koleżanek – Tara ekscytowała się sobotnim meczem qudditcha. Otwarcie sezonu zawsze było pełne wrażeń, bowiem w szranki stawały dwa domy, odwiecznie skłócone – Gryffindor i Slytherin.

\- Założę się, że w takich warunkach mecz potrwa krótko – mówiła właśnie Gryfonka, jak zwykle żywo gestykulując. – No wiecie, jest tak potwornie zimno, że nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby szukający ociągali się czy grali na zwłokę. Będą mieli szczęście, jeśli w weekend nie spadnie śnieg!

\- Nie myślałaś o zgłoszeniu się do drużyny? – zapytała Crystal, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ciągle mówisz tylko o lataniu i qudditchu. Założę się, że byłabyś świetna!

Tara zarumieniła się i opuściła głowę tak, że jej krótkie, kręcone włosy spadły na twarz.

\- W tym roku nie było naboru – mruknęła cicho – ale w przyszłym bardzo chciałabym spróbować.

\- Taka miłość do gry to dobra podstawa – zabrała głos Andromeda. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczynki, chcąc jej przekazać, że jej marzenie absolutnie nie jest powodem do wstydu. – Masz cały rok, by jeszcze poćwiczyć i wszystkich zadziwić we wrześniu. Kto jest waszym kapitanem?  
\- Fabian Prewett – odpowiedziały jej unisono dziewczynki, robiąc przy tym tak rozmarzoną minę, że Ślizgonka musiała się z całej siły powstrzymać, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Pochwyciła spojrzenie ciemnowłosej Krukonki w warkoczu – ona również wydawała się być rozbawiona tym zachwytem.

\- Z szóstej klasy? No, to w przyszłym roku na pewno pozna się na tobie i zostaniesz zawodniczką.

Twarz Tary rozjaśniła się i popatrzyła na Andromedę z zachwytem. Dziewczyna poczuła przyjemne ciepło w okolicach serca, ale mimo to w gardle poczuła gulę goryczy – już niedługo niewinna Gryfonka dowie się, że świat tak nie działa, że nie zawsze pasja i zaangażowanie otwierają drzwi do kariery. Jednak… Nie, nie ona jest tą, która powinna ją o tym uświadomić. Mimo trzynastu lat, Tara była jeszcze dzieckiem i Andromeda nie miałaby serca zabierać jej tego dzieciństwa.

Później wdała się w rozmowę z Krukonką z piątej klasy – _Marleną, zapamiętaj!_ – na temat Wizengamotu. Dziewczyna fascynowała się prawem czarodziejów i dowiadywała się o każdej sprawie i każdym wyroku, jaki tylko zapadł w tym najwyższym sądzie. Z tego, co zrozumiała Dromeda, to miała w departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa jakiegoś dalekiego wuja.

\- Słyszałaś o sprawie Arnolda Shyera'a? – zapytała z entuzjazmem Marlena, a kiedy jej rozmówczyni pokręciła głową, rozejrzała się wokół i zniżyła głos – najwyraźniej nie chciała, żeby ich rozmowę usłyszały najmłodsze członkinie klubu. – Ostatnio aresztowano go w samym Edynburgu. Rozumiesz, w centrum miasta. Stanął w Princes Street Gardens w biały dzień i zaczął wykrzykiwać o poparciu dla Voldemorta. – Jej twarz wykrzywiły oburzenie i odraza. – Nie wiadomo, czy to jakiś oszołom, czy faktyczny poplecznik…

Andromeda poczuła, jak przechodzi ją zimny dreszcz. Przez cały dzień uciekała od rozmów na temat czystości krwi, Voldemorta i jego działań, które wybuchły po tym nieszczęsnym artykule w _„Proroku Codziennym"_ , a teraz w końcu dopadł ją ten temat.

Nie wiedziała zupełnie, co odpowiedzieć Marlenie. Nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z tym tematem, nie chciała mówić o mugolach, o ich tępieniu, o rozruchach. Nie chciała widzieć tych podejrzliwych spojrzeń, które rzucali jej ludzie, najwyraźniej przekonani, że skoro ma na nazwisko Black, to musi coś wiedzieć. Nie miała zamiaru być wypytywaną o to, czy jej rodzina cokolwiek wie, czy może sami wsparli takie działania. Wiedziała doskonale, że temat pojawi się w domu w święta – do tego czasu chciała mieć święty spokój.

\- Nie słyszałam – odpowiedziała chłodno, dając Marlenie do zrozumienia, że nie chce kontynuować rozmowy na ten temat. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, wyglądając na zaskoczoną, jednak taktownie nie powiedziała nic więcej. Niestety, nie była jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu…

\- Uważam, że gazety przesadzają z szczuciem ludzi. – Daniel Travers wtrącił się do rozmowy. Musiał im się przysłuchiwać od początku, mimo, że starały się, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie niezadowolonego, jakby cały czas coś szło nie po jego myśli. Teraz jednak jego twarz rozjaśnił maniakalny uśmiech, a w oczach pojawił się błysk – temat najwyraźniej sprawiał mu przyjemność. – Nie można udawać, że mugolaki mają taką samą moc jak czarodzieje czystej krwi. To jest po prostu fakt, im szybciej się z nim pogodzimy, tym lepiej. Prasa nastawia ludzi przeciwko Czarnemu Panu na zlecenie ministerstwa. Te skretyniałe dziadki trzęsą się tylko o swoje stołki. – Pogarda, która pobrzmiewała w jego głosie, przeraziła Andromedę. Daniel przypominał jej w tym momencie ojca – tak samo pewny siebie, tak samo arogancki w swoich przekonaniach. Nawet twarde spojrzenie miał takie samo, jak Cygnus. Zresztą, określenie „Czarny Pan" słyszała dotąd też jedynie z ust rodziców – wypowiadali je z takim samym szacunkiem, jak ten piętnastoletni Krukon. _Przerażające_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę.

\- Mugolaki nie mają takiej samej mocy? – Marlena pokręciła głową, a na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec gniewu. Dromeda dostrzegła, że zacisnęła pięści, jeszcze zanim schowała ręce w kieszeniach szaty. – Jak możesz powtarzać te brednie, Danielu? Na mugoloznawstwie opowiadano nam, że czarodziejska moc jest bardzo wybredna…

\- Na mugoloznawstwie – przerwał jej Travers, a jego twarz wykrzywił ohydny grymas. Wyraźnie przedrzeźniał dziewczynę. – Doprawdy, nie wierzę, że tak inteligentna czarownica w ogóle uczęszcza na przedmiot stworzony tylko i wyłącznie na potrzeby naszego ukochanego, nowego dyrektora. To propaganda tych idiotów z ministerstwa, nic więcej. – Podniósł głos i szybko strzelił oczami na boki, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy wszyscy go słuchają. Faktycznie, inne rozmowy ucichły i teraz pozostali członkowie klubu również przysłuchiwali się tej ostrej wymianie zdań. – Moc czarodziejska przechodzi z ojca na syna, z matki na córkę. Mieszanie się z mugolami to obraza dla naszych przodków i ich tradycji. Każdy, kto to robi hańbi siebie i swoją rodzinę i powinien za to zostać wypędzony ze społeczeństwa. Mugolak nigdy – położył nacisk na ostatni słowo – nie dorówna pełnoprawnemu czarodziejowi.

Nastała cisza. Andromeda czuła, jak coś ją gniecie w pierś i nie pozwala oddychać. Cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy – czuła wściekłość, przerażenie i ból, fizyczny ból, który rozprzestrzeniał się po całym jej ciele. Oczywiście, że była już świadkami rozmów o Voldemorcie i jego działaniach. Ludzie wielokrotnie poruszali przy niej temat czystości krwi – takie rozmowy towarzyszyły jej od dzieciństwa, kiedy to podsłuchiwały z siostrami zza drzwi, o czym mówią dorośli na swoich towarzyskich spotkaniach. Jednak nigdy nie słyszała, by jakikolwiek uczeń wypowiedział takie słowa głośno i z pewnością siebie – to były opinie wyrażane po cichu, w swoim gronie, nie zaś przy obcych! Dostrzegła niepokój na twarzy Crystal i drgającą wargę Tary – nie wiedziała, jakiej są krwi, ale słowa Daniela najwyraźniej wytrąciły je z równowagi. Poczuła potrzebę, by je przytulić, pocieszyć, ochronić przed tymi oskarżeniami. Nawet, jeśli były prawdziwe, to na pewno nie przeznaczone dla uszu dzieci!

\- Kłamiesz. – Spokojny głos wyrwał ją z myśli. Potrząsnęła nieprzytomnie głową, próbując zrozumieć, kto się właśnie odezwał – zimny ton nie ustępował temu, którym mówił jeszcze chwilę temu Travers, a pobrzmiewała w nim taka sama złość, jaką Andromeda czuła w sobie.

\- Słucham? – Chłodna uprzejmość i uniesiona brew Daniela sprawiła, że Ślizgonka poczuła mrowienie w dłoni – ten pyszałek aż prosił się o to, żeby mu porządnie przywalić w szczękę.

\- Konfabulujesz, zwyczajnie zmyślasz – odpowiedział mu Puchon o blond włosach. – Powtarzasz bzdury, które opowiadają zaślepieni szaleńcy. Zupełnie nie masz pojęcia, o czym właściwie mówisz.

Chłopak postąpił krok do przodu, a cała reszta odsunęła się – to wyglądało tak, jakby tych dwóch naprawdę zaraz zamierzało się pobić. Andromeda zmrużyła oczy – czuła niezdrową fascynację na samą myśl o walce, nie potrafiła jednak wyjaśnić, skąd się ona wzięła. Puchon był ponad trzy cale wyższy od Traversa, więc patrzył na niego nieco z góry. To wyraźnie nie podobało się Krukonowi – skrzywił się, kiedy starszy kolega postąpił kolejny krok w jego stronę i wykonał ruch, jakby mimowolnie pragnął się odsunąć. Zaraz jednak opanował się i usztywnił, zostając na miejscu. Stali teraz tak blisko siebie, że pomiędzy nich nie dałoby się wsadzić najkrótszej nawet różdżki.

\- Doprawdy? – warknął głucho Daniel, jednak widać było, że nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. – A masz jakieś dowody na to?

\- Mogę ci zaraz pokazać dowód! – Wściekły Puchon sięgnął po różdżkę, ale tego było za wiele – Andromeda była szybsza. Wkroczyła między nich, rozpychając ich brutalnie na boki. W jej dłoni tkwiła różdżka.

\- Dosyć! – Nie musiała krzyczeć, wystarczyło, że przywołała ten chłodny ton pełen dezaprobaty, którego tak często używał jej ojciec. – Dosyć – powtórzyła, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. – Nie będziecie mi tu w siebie rzucać zaklęciami, rozumiemy się? – Uczucie oczekiwania, jakie jeszcze przed chwilą się w niej kłębiło, kompletnie wyparowało. Teraz czuła obrzydzenie na samą myśl, że ta dwójka chciała sobie skoczyć do gardeł, jak zwierzęta. Czuła też, że nigdy nie powinna pozwolić tej sytuacji zabrnąć tak daleko – tylko dlatego, że bała się zabrać głos w tak drażliwej dla niej sprawie. _Nigdy więcej_ , pomyślała. _Nigdy więcej się nie wycofam._ – Jeżeli chcecie, proszę bardzo – na korytarz, przed szkołę i tam się lejcie do woli, to wasza sprawa. Ale nie tutaj. – Spojrzała w oczy Traversa – były ciemne i przepastne, jak dwie dziury bez dna. Napawały ją przerażeniem, ale zdusiła je w sobie – wciąż grzały ją złość i poczucie odpowiedzialności. Przeniosła wzrok na Puchona – również miał brązowe oczy, kontrastujące z miodowymi włosami, ale poza wściekłością nie dopatrzyła się tam tego twardego, maniakalnego wyrazu, który tak nią wstrząsnął.

Do starszego z chłopaków podszedł jego przyjaciel. Złapał go za ramię i powiedział mu coś cicho na ucho. Puchon odetchnął i skinął głową – wyraźnie zaczął się rozluźniać.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, jednak nie umknęło uwadze Andromedy, że skierował to słowo bardziej w jej stronę, niż do Daniela. Ten drugi zaś prychnął tylko i odwrócił się szybko na pięcie, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając pokazowo drzwiami.

\- Co za pozer – mruknęła pod nosem Marlena. Wyglądała na obrzydzoną i oburzoną całą tą sytuacją. – Nie wierzę, że można być tak głupim i bezczelnym, żeby tak obrażać ludzi.

Andromeda przypomniała sobie nagle nazwisko Krukonki – McKinnonowie byli rodziną czystej krwi o tradycji nie mniejszej niż Blackowie, choć nie tak rozłożystym drzewie genealogicznym. Jednak powszechnie wiadomym było, że mieszkają w mugolskiej części Szkocji, dbając o relacje z sąsiadami. Pan McKinnon był wielkim wrzodem na tyłku pana Blacka, który nie odpuszczał najmniejszej nawet okazji, by ponarzekać na jego poglądy i ustanowione prawa. Z tego co pamiętała to ojciec Marleny pracował w Departamencie Tajności i tępił wyjątkowo skutecznie wszelkie incydenty, które mogłyby doprowadzić do uświadomienia mugoli w sprawie obecności magii.

Podeszła do najmłodszych członkiń, które stały blisko siebie, najwyraźniej wciąż nieco przestraszone.

\- Nie martwcie się – powiedziała do nich cicho, dotykając ręki każdej z nich. – Nie dopuszczę do żadnych pojedynków na zajęciach.

\- Czy Daniel wie o… O mojej mamie? – zapytała z lękiem Crystal, rzucając na około uważne spojrzenia. Ślizgonka nie musiała pytać, co takiego ma wiedzieć, to było aż nadto oczywiste.

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia, kochanie. – Miała ochotę przytulić tę małą – taka była drobna i niewinna, a trzęsła się jak liść na wietrze. – To nie ma znaczenia. – Powtórzyła, sama nie do końca w to wierząc i czując się przez to potwornie. – Jeżeli Daniel jakkolwiek obrazi ciebie lub twoją rodzinę, to natychmiast mi o tym powiedz, dobrze? Nie pozwolę, by gnębił kogokolwiek.

Po tej sytuacji radosna atmosfera już nie powróciła, ale chyba nie można było tego oczekiwać. Wszyscy byli skonsternowani słowami Traversa, w powietrzu unosiły się niewypowiedziane pytania – kto jeszcze ma takie poglądy? Czy to możliwe, by niedługo coś takiego stało się oficjalną, obowiązują doktryną? Andromeda z niezadowoleniem odkryła, że ciemnowłosy Puchon przygląda jej się uważnie – czyżby uważał, że podziela opinię Krukona? Najchętniej uciekłaby z sali, jednak jej obowiązkiem było zostać do końca i wszystko uprzątnąć – teraz to ona była odpowiedzialna za to miejsce. Pożegnała się z dziewczynami, obiecując Tarze, że spróbuje znaleźć książkę o Quidditchu, którą dostała któregoś razu na urodziny. Gryfonka wyglądała już na całkiem spokojną i na nowo zaczęła ekscytować się nadchodzącym meczem, jednak Crystal nie odzyskała tej równowagi – miała zmarszczone brwi i chyba wciąż rozmyślała nad swoim pochodzeniem i tym, co to może oznaczać.

Andromeda była pewna, że chłopcy dawno już wyszli, zresztą rzuciła im krótkie „na razie", kiedy się z nią żegnali. Sama zajęła się przekładaniem resztek jedzenia do wyczarowanych wcześniej kartoników – zamierzała zabrać łakocie do pokoju wspólnego, by podzielić się z innymi Ślizgonami. Właśnie starała się nie upuścić ptysia z ogromną ilością kremu malinowego, kiedy wyczuła, że za jej plecami ktoś stoi. Przez sekundę spięła się, bo bała się, że to Travers wrócił, że znowu będzie się awanturował i tym razem bez czarów się nie obejdzie, jednak ciepły głos wyprowadził ją z błędu.

\- Pomóc ci? – Wciąż bezimienny Puchon brzmiał niepewnie. Odstawiła ostrożnie ciastko, po czym zamknęła kartonik i obróciła się.

\- Nie, dziękuję. – Posłała mu uśmiech. – Już kończę, zostały same suche, także koniec z ostrożnością.

Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że chłopak jest wyjątkowo speszony. Wciąż pocierał sobie kark, a w dodatku był zaczerwieniony jak chłystek, który pierwszy raz zamierza zaprosić dziewczynę na spacer.

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę jest mi przykro – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, kiedy już myślała, że będzie musiała go ciągnąć za język. – Ta awantura była kompletnie nie na miejscu, a ja dałem się sprowokować jak pierwszy lepszy dzieciak. Tara i Crystal patrzyły na mnie jak na potwora.

\- Nie na ciebie, tylko na Daniela – poprawiła go. Nie zamierzała jednak mu zaprzeczać – faktycznie niepotrzebnie się wściekł, a taka sytuacja na początek funkcjonowania klubu mogła zepsuć atmosferę na dobre. – Jedyne, co mogę ci powiedzieć… Cóż, nie jesteś najbardziej winnym w tej sprawie.

\- Wyciągniesz konsekwencję?

Och, więc to tym się tak przejmował! Powstrzymała uśmiech, nie chcąc mu pokazywać, że tak naprawdę całe to jego zdenerwowanie i poważny ton ją bawią.

\- Myślałam o tym – odpowiedziała zamiast tego, kłamiąc jak najęta. Teoretycznie mogłaby ich ukarać – zawieszeniem, wykluczeniem z ligi (co z tego, że dopiero ją stworzyła), a nawet wyrzuceniem z klubu – ale co by z tego miała? Wolała mieć Traversa na oku. Ten chłopak jej się nie podobał, a jeśli mogła choć raz w tygodniu mieć nad nim kontrolę, to wolała z tego skorzystać. Nakładanie kar i ograniczeń mogłoby wzmocnić jej wizerunek, ale wydawało jej się, że przede wszystkim zostałoby odebrane jako nadmierna srogość. – Ale uznałam, że to bez sensu. Powiedziałam wyraźnie, że nie życzę sobie więcej takich zachowań – jeśli to się powtórzy, to owszem, wtedy coś zrobię. A na razie… Czuj się pouczony. – Tu chętnie dodałaby jego imię… Gdyby tylko je znała. Ta niewiedza bardzo jej ciążyła – wciąż musiała lawirować, uważać i wygłupiać się, byle nie zasiać w chłopaku choć cienia podejrzenia, że jest okropną, zapominalską babą, która miała problemy z przyswajaniem imion. Chociaż tak właśnie było.

Chyba mu ulżyło, bo przestał się tak okropnie pocić. Powstrzymała się z całej siły, by nie wywrócić oczami, kiedy dostrzegła, jak blond włosy lepią mu się do mokrego czoła – wyglądał jak po długim biegu, a nie po rozmowie z koleżanką z klasy!

\- Moi rodzice to mugole – powiedział, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nowa nuta, ta sama, którą dało się słyszeć, gdy kłócił się z Traversem.

\- Domyśliłam się – odpowiedziała krótko Andromeda, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Faktycznie, jego reakcja nie pozostawiała złudzeń co do statusu jego rodziny. Czy ją to obchodziło? Mniej więcej tak, jak ploteczki Rity Skeeter. Czy zamierzała jakkolwiek się tym przejąć? Raczej nie. Być może sądził, że uzna to za okoliczność łagodzącą, a może po prostu czuł się winny z tego powodu? Nieraz spotkała się z tym, że sami urodzeni pośród mugoli uważali się za kogoś gorszego – bo przychodzili do szkoły nie mając pojęcia czym jest quidditch, dlaczego portrety się ruszają czy których duchów unikać. Andromeda nie dbała o takie bzdury – fakt, że nie miała zbyt wiele wspólnego z takimi osobami nie oznaczał, że ich unikała. Po prostu nigdy nie miała okazji poznać bliżej kogokolwiek z takiej rodziny.

Puchon chyba zauważył jej chłód, bo zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chyba mnie nie zrozumiałaś. Mówię ci to po to, żebyś pojęła, że nie będę tolerował obrażania ludzi, wśród których się wychowałem, a także mnie samego. Nie oczekuję, że mnie poprzesz, ale z drugiej strony nie myśl, że wybaczę Traversowi wszystko tylko dlatego, że jego rodzina…

\- Travers nie jest czystej krwi – przerwała mu stanowczo. – Jego matka była mugolką.

Tak jak sądziła, ta wiadomość wyraźnie zaskoczyła jej rozmówcę. Nie mogła się temu dziwić – po mowie, jaką Daniel palnął przed wszystkim, można by wnioskować, że jego rodzina to czarodzieje od co najmniej kilkunastu pokoleń. Nie chwalił się zbytnio faktem, że urodziła go kobieta tak niemagiczna, jak to tylko możliwe, jednak nie mógł być na tyle głupi, by sądzić, że wszyscy dają się nabrać na jego bajeczkę.

\- A poza tym, co to ma niby oznaczać, że nie oczekujesz, że cię poprę? – Wsparła rękę na biodrze i zmrużyła oczy. W jej głowie zapaliła się lampka ostrzegawcza – _kolejny, który uważa, że mózg mi przeżarła ideologia czystej krwi, bo mam na nazwisko Black…_

\- Domyślam się, że nie jest ci łatwo, kiedy pojawia się temat czystej krwi.

\- _Domyślasz się_? – zadrwiła. – A co każe ci się _domyślać_ , że tak jest?

\- Nie trzeba być szczególnie rozeznanym w polityce, żeby wiedzieć, jakie poglądy ma twój ojciec. – Mówił spokojnie, cały czas tym samym uprzejmym tonem, jakby rozmawiali o najnowszych trendach w budowie kociołków. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a ręce miał zaplecione na piersi – sprawiał wrażenie zdecydowanego i pewnego siebie.

\- No oczywiście, że nie trzeba. I co, wydaje ci się, że to oznacza, że ja mam takie same? Przecież znamy się tak doskonale, jak mógłbyś nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy?! Pewnie myślisz, że chodzę po szkole i syczę na wszystkich mugolaków?! Że podkładam nogi pierwszoklasistom, bo nie dość, że jestem Ślizgonką, to jeszcze Black?! Co za hańba, że jeszcze cię nie spopieliłam samym spojrzeniem!

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że krzyczy, dopóki nie wróciło do niej echo jej własnych słów, odbite od ścian przestronnej klasy. Znów straciła nad sobą panowanie – aktualnie stała tak blisko chłopaka, ze mogłaby ze spokojem splunąć mu w twarz. Oddychała szybko, a w dodatku boleśnie wykręcała sobie palce, byle tylko jakkolwiek się uspokoić. Całe opanowanie, które zdołała zgromadzić od wczoraj, od czasu przyjścia tych cholernych listów, zniknęło jak mydlana bańka. Poczucie skrzywdzenia i niezrozumienia, do tego złość, że znów wrzucana jest do jednego worka, do tego z ludźmi, którzy traktowali ją jak przedmiot – to było dla niej zbyt wiele.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. – Zdecydowanie nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Już po raz kolejny Puchon udowadniał jej, że spokój był dla niego czymś naturalnym – nawet teraz, kiedy nawrzeszczała na niego właściwie obca mu osoba, stał niewzruszenie i nawet lekko się uśmiechał! – Miałem na myśli… No cóż, właściwie, chodziło mi o to, że pewnie wszyscy uważają, że znają ciebie i twoje poglądy. Stawiam piwo kremowe, że miałem rację, co?

No dobrze, tego się nie spodziewała. Znowu. Odsunęła się nieco od niego, czując, jak opada jej szczęka. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zareagował tak spokojnie na jej wybuch gniewu. No i nikt nie podsumował jej tak trafnie w jednym zdaniu! Poczuła znów falę wstydu, podobną do tej, która zalała ją, gdy nakrzyczała na niego po ich meczu szachowym – czy naprawdę tak miały zawsze wyglądać ich rozmowy?

\- Andy, strasznie nerwowa z ciebie dziewczyna. – Niesamowite, on się wydawał dobrze bawić!

\- Od razu strasznie… - mruknęła pod nosem, co wywołało u chłopaka wybuch śmiechu. Miał tak zaraźliwy śmiech, że nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym, choć ograniczyła się do cichego chichotu. – I czekaj, jak mnie nazwałeś?

\- Andy. No… Andromeda to strasznie długie imię, a nie jestem pewien, czy to się w ogóle skraca, więc… Andy?

Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, po raz pierwszy. Wyglądał tak absolutnie przeciętnie, że nigdy w życiu nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi. Jasne włosy, trochę pucołowata twarz, szeroka i dobroduszna, przywodząca na myśl przyjaznego wujka, który zawsze dba o prezenty i ciasteczka dla siostrzeńców. Był postawnym chłopakiem, a jego sylwetka skojarzyła jej się z niedźwiedziem – wysoki i potężny, ale nie gruby, za to w każdym ruchu czaiła się siła. Jedynie oczy przyciągały uwagę, ponieważ nie pasowały do jego rumianej cery i piaskowych kosmyków – ciemne i głębokie, w tym momencie uśmiechały się do niej szczerze i tańczyły w nich rozbawione iskierki.

\- Co, Andy nie jest okay? – zapytał, kiedy milczała.

\- Nikt mnie nigdy tak nie nazywał – odpowiedziała z wahaniem. – Zazwyczaj siostry mówią „Dromeda"…

\- Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Nie – przerwała mu, dziwiąc samą siebie swoim zdecydowaniem. – Może być Andy. Brzmi całkiem… Dobrze. – Nabrała powietrza i wyrzuciła z siebie pytanie, które dręczyło ją od początku. – A twoje imię…?

\- Co? – Chyba go zaskoczyła, bo wyglądał przez moment na skołowanego, zanim znów zaczął się śmiać. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja ci się nigdy nie przedstawiłem?

Skoro sam jej podsunął taką wymówkę, to nie zamierzała wyprowadzać go z błędu…

\- Dokładnie – odpowiedziała, trzymając idealnie pokerową minę. Nigdy się nie dowie, że po prostu zapomniała. Nigdy.

\- Ale wstyd! – Dalej się śmiał, a Andromeda czuła, jak i jej wargi rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Niedawny wybuch zupełnie odszedł w niepamięć – może to dlatego, że temat został porzucony, a może dlatego, że ten chłopak po prostu nie potrafił wywołać w niej negatywnych emocji na dłużej niż dwie minuty. – Ted. To znaczy Edward, ale wszyscy mówią mi Ted. – Wyciągnął do niej rękę, jakby spotykali się po raz pierwszy.

\- Miło mi, Ted. – Ujęła jego szeroką dłoń i uścisnęła ją. Odpowiedział jej entuzjastycznym potrząśnięciem.

\- Mnie również, Andy. 


End file.
